Foretold Future
by badflower
Summary: Shannon Moore/OC fic other pairings include Jeff Hardy/OC and Matt Hardy/OC. A long time ago Nadine Jackson was told she would meet a man who would save her. Who? Save her from what? When will she meet him? Read on.....*WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!*
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER - This story is a complete work of my imagination, no monies are being made off it and I am not claiming to know any real persons used in it. Original characters are of my own creation.

PROLOGUE

When I was five years old I remember my parents taking me, my brother Alex and my sister Sam to a carnival just outside of Whispering Pines. It was such a great day, ill never forget it. Alex carried me up on his shoulders because I was the smallest and couldn't see anything from the ground, and when daddy took Sam to the shooting range game they had set up there to win her a teddy I remember mamma wanting to go to see the fortune teller over the other side of the main arena where clowns were soaking each other with sponges and hoses.

It must have been something about all that water, because mamma needed to go pee so we waited outside this little purple tent for her while she went to go find one of those portable toilets with the stinky blue chemicals. Ewww. Anyways, as we waited Alex said he'd go buy some cotton candy from the next stall down and just as he joined the back of the line the tent opened and this really old lady stood smiling at me.

'You're not lost are you honey?' she said kindly to me.

'No ma'am, my big brother is right there and my mom will be back soon, she wants you to tell her fortune' I replied, shifting from one foot to another in that slightly awkward shy way kids do.

'Well until she comes back how about I tell your fortune? We can leave the tent flap open so your brother can see where you are too' she said in her comforting sounding voice, soft and whispery yet a little gravelly at the same time.

'But I don't have any money and the sign says ten dollars' I replied, pointing at the blue and white sign outside of the tent on a stake in the ground.

'This one's on me little one, in you come' she said, holding her heavily jewelled hand out for me to take and then gently lifting me onto the stool as she sat opposite me at a little table, lined with a purple cloth to match the tent, a crystal ball between us.

'So Nadine, is there anything you'd like to ask me before we start?' said the old lady.

'How did you know my name?' I said, amazed.

'I know a lot of things sugarplum' she said with a soft chuckle, her emerald eyes casting down and looking into the sphere on the table.

'You're going to make lots of people laugh one day, bring them joy with your jokes' she started, making me smile. I always liked telling jokes, and whenever he saw one daddy always brought me a new joke book and sat and laughed at each one I told him, even though I think he pretended sometimes.

'And there will be a time in your life when you need to be rescued. And a man with blonde hair and tattoos will come and save you, and love you more than anything you could ever know' she then said.

'How will I know if it's him? And why will I need to be rescued?' I asked curiously.

'I can't tell you why, but you will know who the man is. He has an Irish name, and eyes bluer than the sky' she said to me. I always remembered that, and I always remember that afterwards when I stood with daddy and told him about what the woman said to me.

'Well I don't know what you'll ever need to be rescued from sweetie! You know daddy will always look after you' he had said to me when he scooped me up in his arms and tickled me, handing me the other teddy bear he had stayed back to win for me. And as I was held in the safety of my fathers arms I never would have guessed back then that the very thing I would need saving from would be him. When he began raping me at sixteen years old.

I knew he was doing it to my sister before me, but I didn't let on. I saw him holding the same snub nose revolver to her head as he raped her as the one that would press into my temple when he started on me two years later. I don't know what happened to him, he used to be a kind man and a good father but after he lost his job and we lost our home he just changed. Not for the rest of the world to see of course, just towards me and Sam. Outside he kept up the facade that he was a good husband and father, and in the dead of night when not a soul stirred he'd creep into my bed, hold the gun at my head and rape me before disappearing again like nothing had ever happened.

He moved onto me when Sam got sick. She had always been a fragile kinda girl but the abuse just got so bad it sent her soft minded; she was like a child again and mamma or the doctors never found out why she'd lost her mind. But I knew, I knew why she was too afraid to tell, the gun he held at her head, the threats he made to cut her throat in her sleep if she ever spoke a word; the same threats I would hear over time as I got abused over and over again.

And for as long as he has me here to use, he'll leave off of her. She doesn't understand any more and she thinks it's normal, that what he does to her is right. And so I stay so it isn't so bad on her, and because any relationship I've ever had, any extra excuse to leave the trailer park we had to move into when we lost the house, he's made me end. He put the pressure on and raped me more, told me he'd do it less if I finished with the guy, that no other man should be allowed to touch me like he does, that he's jealous and just wants me for himself.

I steeled myself against it years ago, chose a hobby I love to forget about what happens, try to carry on with my life as best I can but sometimes I do break down and cry, and I do wonder if what the old woman at the carnival said to me years ago was true. Will someone save me? Will it be a man with blonde hair, blue eyes and tattoos? And one night, as I stood on a stage doing my hobby, I wasn't aware that a few hours later I would find out.......


	2. Chapter One Prophecy?

'Ladies and gentlemen, I think I have a slight problem with gambling and I'm gonna hold my hands up to it and confess. I was in a bar last night with a group of guys playing poker using a deck of tarot cards. I got a full house and three people died man! I HAVE A PROBLEM! Seriously, can you imagine how many motherfuckers I'd have taken out if I'd have got two death cards in a flush with the devil and we'd been in Vegas?' said Nadine, making the crowd below her completely crack up, three guys in particular nearly crying.

'But the average gambler faces a hell of a lot to contend with when he's playing up in Vegas, I'll tell you that right now! Let's just say there are a few reasons why he house always wins, and the main one is all the half naked women with the big plastic boobies wearing a sequin over each nipple they got walking around the casino! I swear the roulette wheels cash in, because every time one of them bitches walks past all the guys all stare like this and there's only one number those chips are going on- SIXTY GODDAMN NINE! Okay so I know the wheel only goes up to forty but hell they'll split the chips on the six and the nine while they're minds are thinking about splitting something else!' she continued, once again reducing the crowd to a hysterical mass.

'Oh damn she's so funny!' said Matt as he felt his cheeks begin to hurt from too much laughter, looking across the table to see his brother Jeff and their friend Shannon both in a similar state. They were at a small bar in Whispering Pines watching a stand up comedy night, and the woman on stage was by far the funniest of the night so far. Sure she ripped it out of the guys, but also her comedy was universal; men and women alike could enjoy it equally. And as she told joke after joke the crowd wailed, and even though he found what she was saying to be hilariously funny Shannon just sat back and laughed quietly, too distracted by how attractive he found her to put any more effort into vocalising anything louder.

She had mid length dark brown hair, and eyes he just couldn't work out from the distance between him and the stage, but they looked too light to be brown and too dark to be blue, set upon a pretty face with arched eyebrows and high cheekbones.

'Mmmm, nice body too' he noted to himself, his eyes looking over her frame and noticing how well put together she was, hourglass in shape with nice rounded breasts, and a few inches shorter than him in height. She was funny and cute; he knew he was doomed. Even more so when later in the evening when he found himself talking to her, and really liking what he heard.

'Can I buy you a drink for making me laugh so much?' he asked as he walked over to the pool table in the other room adjoining the bar where she was sinking the balls on her own, everyone else too carried away with watching the band playing out in the other room.

'Yeah, yeah I guess you can. Thank you' replied Nadine; looking up to see the very gorgeous guy she'd noticed in the audience earlier standing by the edge of the table. She felt like she recognised him somehow, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

'No problem, same again?' he asked, pointing at the bottle of imported beer.

'Please' she replied with a smile as he walked over to the small bar that lead around in an arch from the other room.

'Man he's cute!' she thought to herself, leaning down over the pool table to take a shot, watching him paying the girl behind the bar and turning his black lined eyes back to her as he turned around and watched her take the shot.

'Thanks' she said as he held the bottle out in front of her. 'Driving?' she then enquired, nodding her head toward the glass of water he was drinking.

'I don't drink. Well that's a lie I do sometimes, just not most of the time' he said, feeling himself smiling without even thinking as he looked at her pretty face, and grey eyes. He's never seen grey eyes before in his life; they looked almost silver in places and caught his attention fast.

'So do you play' said Nadine, tapping her que on the table before sending the purple ball in the left hand centre of the table into one of the middle pockets.

'Badly' confessed Shannon, laughing through his nose softly and leaning back against the wall. Nadine took another shot and smiled over at him.

'Want me to teach you?' she said, raising a single eyebrow at him that caused his stomach to flip.

'Nah, but if you can teach me how to make a whole room full of people laugh like you just did, that'd be pretty cool' he said as she walked over and took a sip of her beer.

'So you liked my set then?' she asked, wondering just how big his muscles were underneath the black hoodie she could see them bulging out of.

'I did, you're very funny. The bit about the tarot cards.....' he said, breaking off into laughter half way through. 'Three people died' he followed with, laughing some more. Nadine knew he wasn't laughing for effect, he'd genuinely found her funny; it was the kind of feedback she liked the most, someone attempting to tell her their favourite part of her repertoire but falling into hysterics about half way through. Once he'd managed to compose himself he continued to talk, sitting down next to her once she had turned to rest the que against the table.

'How long have you been doing the comedy thing for then?' he asked, watching her pick the foil label around the neck of her beer with her thumbnail.

'Forever really. I've always liked being able to make people laugh, I was always the class clown or the girl doing Jackass style stunts with her friends before the damn show came on TV, stole up all my ideas they did the motherfuckers!' she said, making him laugh again.

'The actual stand up part which I guess you were referring to, since I was eighteen. Four years now in case you were wondering how old I am' she said, feeling butterflies in her stomach at catching his eye, which she had tried to avoid doing a little. She always felt somewhat shy in the company of a man she found attractive, and even more so with the guy sat next to her for he was incredibly sexy too. The way he was looking at her, eyes intently searching hers, it almost made her feel uncomfortable.

'This isn't meant as an insult but you look older than twenty two' he said, looking a little nervous of her response.

'I always get people say that to me funnily enough, you ain't the first sugar. So how old are you then?' she asked, taking another sip of her drink.

'Twenty nine, oh and my name's Shannon by the way' he said, just before pulling his hoodie over his head and revealing two massive muscular tattooed arms, the words and the sight taking Nadine back seventeen years to being sat on that stool in the purple tent.

_'And a man with blonde hair and tattoos will come and save you........................................ he has an Irish name_' she heard the old woman say, and for a moment blanked out a little. She snapped out of it quickly but still felt strange, like she was drowning and surfacing at the same time so excused herself and headed for the bathroom, locking herself into a cubicle and fanning herself with her hands as her heart began to kick along quicker and her mouth go dry.

'Be rational Nadine, how many blonde haired blue eyed guys do you see around! Loads!' her voice said up in her head as she let herself out of the cubicle again, walking over to the sink and splashing some cold water onto her face.

'But how many have Irish names?' she then thought. If she was honest she had always held what that fortune teller had foreseen in the back of her mind from that very day at the carnival, and now she guessed only time would tell if there was anything in it since she had just met a man fitting the exact description of the one whom would allegedly 'save her'. And then she remembered him and ran back out again, hoping her little dash off so quickly hadn't put him off.

'Sorry, I didn't know the sight of me taking off a hoodie made women run away so fast or I'd have kept it on' he joked as she sat down again and looked as his arms.

'You must work out a hell of a lot to stay that ripped' she said, her eyes still not being able to leave the mesmerizing sight in front of her, drifting across to the white vest he wore and wondering if his chest was just as chiselled, and his stomach, and his.......... 'NADINE STOP!' she mentally scolded herself just before he answered.

'About three hours a day, used to be up to five when I wrestled' he said, making a piece of the jigsaw chink into place in her head. Of course she had seen him before, her best friend Liv was a wrestling fanatic.

'That's where I've seen you before! Smackdown!' she said, making him smile in an amused way.

'Sorry it's just I don't really watch wrestling but I recognise you from my friend Liv constantly watching WWE! I knew you lived here but I don't think I've actually seen you around until now' she continued with, drinking the last of her beer and putting the bottle down. 'So I hear you left recently, why was that if you don't mind me asking?' she then asked.

'I'll reveal all in a sec, you need another one of those first' he said, pointing to her beer and then getting up, squeezing her arm lightly as he did. Nadine knew it as the first little sign of flirting, and in under forty minutes it had gone from little touches here and there to all out 'yeah I'm interested in you' behaviour between the both of them.

'You've missed a button' he said, casting his eyes down for a moment before looking straight back up at her.

'Are you looking at my tits?' she asked, looking down and then back up at him again to catch his eyes heading south again. He looked back up at her and laughed, pinching the bridge of his nose and hiding his face for a few seconds before looking back at her.

'They're looking at me' he managed eventually, looking her square in the eyes, determined not to look down again.

'It's not my fault they're a little on the large size' she said lightly.

'When you wear tops like that it don't exactly help' he snorted, making her laugh and blush a little. From what she learned so far she really liked the guy sat next to her who kept touching her thigh as he spoke to her to emphasize a point, and who looked nowhere else but straight into her eyes (when she didn't catch him checking out her chest that was).  
Shannon Brian Moore, 29 years old, ex wrestler and now proud owner of Gas Chamber ink down in the town, divorced and single, three dogs and a love of zombies and vampires, and pretty similar taste in music to her too. He was just the kind of guy she went for, and really wished she'd had seen him around sooner, but the way things seemed to be going she was possibly onto a winner right there and then. Regardless of what the fortune teller had said, she'd still be interested.

'You like my ink or something?' he said, noticing her eyes travelling across his arms.

'I like what's underneath it more, you're very muscular' she said, running her hand down his arm as he flexed his bicep, making it shoot up hard under the skin as her fingers travelled across it. It sparked something very pleasant in her stomach, and all she could think of was running both hands all over him, feeling what every other hardened muscle of his body felt like at her fingertips.

'Wow, big guns huh? They feel good' she said, taking her hand away and looking back up at him, feeling the air between then grow heavy and atmospheric.

'You wanna know what feels better?' he asked, making her heart jump in her chest, excited nerves at wanting to know what he meant.

'Tell me then, what feels better?' she said, leaning a little closer to him, smelling how fresh and gorgeous he smelled, a mixture of chewing gum and cologne.

'Follow me' he said simply, picking his hoodie up and tying it around his waist and then taking her hand to lead her out of the back of the bar, walking down a little way from the door into the darkness and turning around to face her.

'What feels better is if I bring this one around here, and this one around there' he began, hooking one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. 'And well the rest I'll leave up to you' he said just as her lips softly pressed to his in a kiss she couldn't wait for any longer. He was so damn sexy she had to kiss him right there and then, and was seconds away from doing it in the bar anyway. And as he kissed her back he felt her shiver slightly, leaning down to her diminutive 5ft 6 frame and holding her tighter as his tongue circled with hers, her hands stroking the back of his neck just where the shaven hair started to prickle her fingertips, running them up and down the sides of his head slowly and back down to his neck. He was just so touchable, something about him made her just want to touch him all over, completely irresistible. She knew he was in trouble.

And as he kissed her he knew it too, she was so pretty, had such a gorgeous figure, made him laugh so much, he definitely knew he wanted to see her again; just to be kissed like that if nothing else. She was such a good kisser he could feel his dick start to move around, blood rushing into the veins and hardening so fast he was powerless to even try to will it not to.

'Am I really that much of a good kisser' she said, pulling away from him and looking down to the bump in his jeans that had been sticking into her stomach.

'Yep' he said, biting his lip and feeling himself go red, hiding his face in her shoulder as he put his arms around her again.

'Awwww don't be embarrassed, it's a very nice compliment' she laughed as Shannon tried to calm his libido.

'Do you mind if I don't kiss you again for about another ten minutes? I kinda need to calm down I think' he said into her shoulder, turning to kiss her cheek and then look back down at her.

'Sure, wanna walk me home? It's only fifteen minutes that way, by the time we get there you should be okay again' she said, running her hands down his arms and thinking she might be the one who would have to calm down if she did that too much.

'Cool' he said, taking her hand and beginning to walk away from the bar with her. He'd call Matt or Jeff once he got home and let them know where he'd vanished to. And as they walked they talked more about themselves, the fifteen minute walk taking an hour because of the amount the stopped and kissed, and because he sat with her for half an hour on the fence to the entrance of the trailer park still just talking and kissing. He really liked her.

'So where is your place then? You said it wasn't far' asked Nadine.

'Come with me and I'll show you' he said, stroking her hair as she sat  
back with her head against his chest.

'I'm not that easy buster!' she said, giving his arm a little tap.

'That's not even what I meant Nadine, chill!' he laughed, knowing that although his body had grossly betrayed his intentions he had no interest in sleeping with her on the night he met her. He wasn't that easy either.

'I know I'm only teasing. I can't anyway. I also happen to work part time at the bar and Mickey wants me in early to take care of an early delivery, so I need some shut eye. But I'll come see it another time for sure' she said, turning her head to kiss him. She really liked him.

'Damn, alright then. Are you busy tomorrow night? I'd like to see you then if I could?' he then asked. Nadine smiled, realizing he liked her too and the fact that he wanted to see her again was nothing but a good sign.

'Call me tomorrow okay? I finish at one so I'm free any time after that' she said, lowering herself down off the fence and welcoming his warm body back into her arms once he had climbed down too.

'Okay I'll call you after you're done, see ya tomorrow sugar' he said, giving her one last lingering kiss.

'Bye sexy' she replied, untangling herself from his arms and sliding her hand down his arm until it reached his hand, giving his fingers a squeeze until they broke apart, heading in their separate directions and looking back at each other cutely.

'Awwwwww damn he's so cute! And he's so nice! Awwwwww!!!!' she thought excitedly, waiting until she had turned down onto the row their two trailers were on before doing a few little happy skips and jumps in the air. She fizzed with happiness all the way home, kicking off her boot at the door and going into the trailer her parents shared (she and Same had their own) to say hello.

'So how did it go? Did you have them rolling in the aisles?' asked her mother as soon as she walked through the door.

'Yeah it was a good crowd mamma, I wish you could have made it' said Nadine, picking up one of the families cats and giving her a kiss on the tummy.

'I know angel pie, but with this old leg still giving me trouble I gotta take it easy' said her mother, gesturing to the plaster cast around the lower half of her leg from a recent broken ankle.

'I'd have come to cheer you on if I could have sweetie, but I didn't finish work until late. I'm glad you had a good night anyway, I'm off to bed. See you both in the morning' said her father, giving Nadine a look she knew the meaning of instantly, the same one that made her blood still run cold. 'Be ready for me'. She swallowed away a feeling of sickness and forced a smile onto her face as her mother sat down and passed her a cup of tea, patting her knee with a bright smile as they sat back and watched the television flicker in the corner. And rather than do what she wanted to do and go to sleep just to be woken up by a gun jabbing her in the side Nadine stayed up and watched TV until her mother decided it was time to go to bed, and then turned in herself in her own trailer too.

She put her pyjamas on and lay back in bed, waiting. She knew he would wait until her mother had fallen asleep before he crept out and so counted the minutes after she had seen their lights dim to darkness, the trailer door creaking open twenty five minutes after that. And like any other given night her bedroom door opened and he came in, closing it softly behind him and walking over to the bed.

'Not a sound' he said, pressing the cold metal of the gun barrel against her temple as she took off her pyjama bottoms, his weight coming down onto her and then the sickening feeling of him penetrating her, that moment where all she wanted to do was die each time it happened. And as she lay there being violated by her own flesh and blood two tears trickled down her face; she wished she'd gone to Shannon's after all.


	3. Chapter Two New

In the morning Nadine awoke, and comfortingly the first thing she thought of rather than the awful event before she'd cried herself to sleep was Shannon, especially since she had received a text in the night from him.

'I'm lying in bed, and all I can smell is cinnamon. Makes me think of you x'

She noted the time and saw he had sent it at 3am that morning, so decided not to text back since he'd probably still be sleeping. 6am in the trailer park was probably the prettiest view you could behold, when the smoke came down off the hills filled with dense forest land, and Nadine sat outside her trailer drinking coffee and eating toast with two of their six cats for company enjoying it; the peaceful silence. She liked spending a little time enjoying the beauty of nature in the mornings before she went to work in the usual chaos of the bar.

After finishing her coffee and feeding her toast crusts to the cats she got up quickly went back in to check on Sam, who was sleeping soundly. Kissing her forehead and telling her she loved her Nadine quietly left, picking up her bag on the way and taking out the cinnamon lip balm she always wore to coat her pout as she walked up the gravelled path, looking at the text message Shannon had sent her again. She couldn't wait to see him.

'So c'mon star shine do tell me why you are looking so goddamn happy so early in the morning?' asked Liv just before biting into a large bacon and egg sandwich as she sat at the bar and watched her best friend daydream.

'I met a guy, and he's so cute' she said, sounding like she was only half there. The other Liv guessed was still floating around in daydream land.

'Okay gimmie some more info here sister, you know Liv's gotta get the 411' she said through a mouthful of bread.

'Okay but you're gonna freak honey!' said Nadine, picking up her latte and leaning across the bar.

'He's got blonde hair, really huge muscles, lots of tattoos, he's cute as hell and the last time I stayed over at yours you made me watch a DVD of him kicking some other guys ass. Ring any bells?' she said as Liv's eyes almost came out on stalks, her hands flapping as she quickly finished her mouthful of food.

'Baby cakes I know there's only two guys around here that fit that description, and one's practically married so it ain't him, which leaves just the one. OH MY GOD YOU GOT YOUR HANDS ON SHANNON MOORE! I'M SO FREAKIN' JEALOUS!' said Liv, her voice rising to a hysterical squeak by the end of her sentence as her hands flapped faster and Nadine nearly laughed coffee out of her nose.

'I'm seeing him again today! I swear hon, he's just so cool, really nice, confident with a little bit of shyness, and so much sexier up close I swear to Jesus!' she laughed, Liv doing a little scream and hugging her arm.

'Awwwww I'm so excited for you! So c'mon tell me more about Moore!' she laughed.

'I think my comic status in this town is safe if that's the best joke you can come up with!' said Nadine with a smug expression, dodging a slap from Liv before going on to tell her all she could before she had to leave for work. Liv worked at the local school in the kindergarten group and stopped in for breakfast at the bar every morning when Nadine was in to catch up on all the latest, and that morning she was extra glad she had. Her best friend had met a new guy, and she couldn't be happier for her. Meanwhile Nadine was sat waiting in the quiet bar for the delivery she had to sign for, thinking about how much she wanted things to be different this time; with no interference from her evil, jealous father.

The longest relationship she had ever had was seven months, because the abuse her father inflicted on her throughout it got so bad they always had to come to an end for the sake of her sanity. She sometimes thought she'd suffer the same fate as Sam if she kept a boyfriend in her life for long enough, but that's what she had to suffer. If she told the police as soon as the cars surrounded the trailers she knew they'd all be shot, it was one of the punishments he had promised for the last six years. 'If the cops find out, you all get a bullet before I go down too, I'll take everybody's lives if you try to ruin mine' he would warn her. He didn't care that he was slowly ruining hers day by day.

She knew he couldn't do it to her, to them forever. She couldn't deceive her mother forever, let her live a lie. But she was too scared to do it on her own, and too scared to tell anyone. Not even Liv knew her secret, and they were as close as friends could get. And without thinking her mind drifted back to the words of the fortune teller, wondering if what she said was true, and if Shannon was him. The woman had spookily known her name without possibly ever hearing it, or without Nadine ever uttering a word of it, could she be right about this too?

'Ahhh it's all nonsense, just a coincidence I suppose' she thought, picking up the cleaning solution and spraying it onto the bar to clear up the drips from the optics. She cleaned over the bottles while she was there, trying not to think about her father, the old woman's words, the past, and while she was there forgetting her future was standing behind her waiting for her to turn around.

'Boo' said Shannon as she turned, jumping and holding a hand to her chest.

'You scared the shit out of me!' she laughed, feeling her smile grow to her eyes as she saw him standing there looking just as gorgeous as she'd remembered.

'Sorry. I just thought I'd come and see you while I was passing by' he said with a cute grin.

'That's cute, I'm surprised you're up so early since you where still awake at 3am' she said putting the bottle of green liquid down and leaning across the bar in front of him.

'I was up at 7.30, did an hour work out and got a shower and then decided to take Oz out for a walk, he's the one making all that noise outside' he said, turning and pointing to where a black and white bull terrier was standing outside crying and making lots of other disgruntled noises as he looked in at Shannon.

'Dogs can come in as long as no ones eating, call him in and I'll fetch him a dish of water' said Nadine, turning and picking up one of the big green glass bowl that held the peanuts and emptying it of shells before taking to the tap and washing it out, hearing Shannon call his dog in followed by the thunder of claws scraping across the wood floor and a hell of a lot of panting and barking.

'Shut up fool!' he said as the hyperactive dog jumped up into his arms and licked his face, tail wagging like mad.

'Awwwww wow he's cool!' said Nadine, reaching across the bar and scratching his neck, her hand the new attention of doggy kisses.

'He's the most insane out of the three, I have to walk him twice as far as the other two or he just goes crazy and freaks out all the time' he replied, putting Oz back down on the floor and taking the dish of water Nadine passed him.

'So what are your plans for the rest of the day then?' she asked, picking up a large jug of juice and pouring two glasses, pushing one across the bar to him. He moved the glass over and grabbed her hand before she could retract it again.

'Trying to decide where the hell to take you later' he said moving his other hand over to tickle her palm with his fingers. The butterflies in her stomach were back, fluttering around like crazy.

'Well you wanted me to see your house yesterday, so just take me there. I'm not a high maintenance gal, not into traditional ideas of dates either' she said, wanting nothing more but to reach forward a little more and kiss him. He looked so good, bright eyes twinkling at her, the faint traces of black eyeliner still caught on his lashes making them look a little dark, the way his fingers had trailed up from her palm to the inside of her wrist, she was hypnotised.

'Alright, I'll come back at one' he said, leaning forward and kissing her, his heart quickening a little as he heard her sigh, his hands stroking her neck as once again the smell of cinnamon flooded his nose, making him really not want to stop kissing her.

'When you can tear yourself away Nadine, I'd like a soda water please hon' said Hilda, an elderly regular of the bar that still ran a garage fixing motorbikes next door. At sixty eight years of age. Nadine reluctantly stopped kissing him and went a little red, kissing his cheek and pulling away before she jumped over the bar. Sexy just didn't cut it anymore, not after the way he had just kissed her.

'I'll see you at one then' she said, picking up a tall glass and the nozzle of the soda siphon machine, filling it with fizzy water for Hilda.

'Bye baby' he said, winking and leaving the bar with Oz by his side, leaving her pulse racing and feeling short of breath.

'There goes cupids arrow' said Hilda, lighting a cigarette.

'Oh be quiet, I only just met him last night' said Nadine, passing her water and an ashtray over.

'The way he just kissed you it looked like he'd known you for years' said Hilda, taking off her heavy work gloves with her cigarette in her mouth and reaching for her water.

'Shhhhhhh, embarrassment here?' said Nadine, pointing at her glowing cheeks as she laughed.

'You have fun there gal, he's cute' said Hilda, a statement she really couldn't argue with, so didn't. She just counted down the remaining three hours and fifteen minutes before she would see him again; her heart fluttering in her chest at one o'clock drew nearer and nearer. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with her; she was acting like a schoolgirl with a teenage crush all over again because of a man she had only met the previous night. But she just couldn't help it, and the way he kissed her; it just made her feel powerless to protest anything. And if she thought the kiss he gave her over the bar had been mind blowing, the one they shared outside once she was finished was enough to make her see stars.

And Shannon was also completely powerless to fight against the instant pull he felt towards Nadine, not that he wanted to of course. She felt safe somehow, he knew since she didn't follow his former profession she was into him for him; not the Shannon Moore on the television, something he had dealt with time and time again over the past couple of years. She had a self assurance he found very alluring, he liked women with confidence in themselves. And he also found he liked ones who tastes of cinnamon too; very much.

'I know it sounds crazy but I think I missed you' he said, resting his head against hers. Her heart was beating so loudly she was sure he could probably hear it. What the hell was happening to her?

'I missed you too handsome' she said, stroking his cheeks and kissing him again, his arms tightening around her waist as her body completely caved to his. They were acting like old lovers rather than two people who had only just met, it was a kind of chemistry she would scarcely believe existed if she wasn't experiencing it herself first hand.

'Come on. Let take this back to mine' he said, taking her hand and walking over to where he had parked his car. The drive took less than ten minutes and as soon as they were through the door their kissing resumed, lying on one of the large black leather couches in each others arms they just lay there and kissed and talked for what felt like hours. Four to be precise.

'So what's your favourite film?' he asked, passing her a beer and opening another on his teeth.

'You said you didn't drink?' said Nadine as he succeeded in pulling the bottle cap away with his teeth and taking a big gulp.

'I said I drank sometimes actually. So, favourite film, name it!' he said again.

'It has to be by genre' she replied before sipping her beer.

'Horror' he said predictably, since she had already discovered it to be his favourite, and that he had an obsession with zombies and vampires.

'Nosferatu, it's a classic' she said, watching him smile.

'Good choice, I like the fact it's silent, it makes it so much creepier when you only got music to express the mood, know what I mean?' he said, reaching out and stroking her arm.

'Yeah, and also the part where he's coming up the staircase and you see the shadow of his long fingernails on the wall, and the way he's all hunched over when he walks too. It just really creeps me out and I love it! I love Japanese horror too' she then said, her fingers reaching out to stroke his arm back.

'Ha! No way so do I, I remember when I got the Japanese versions of The Ring and Jeff, Matt and a few other guys came over to watch it, and I swear to god I've never seen Matt so terrified in his life! He hates anything with a fucked up face so you can imagine how crazy the guy was going when the little bitch down the well came back and zapped peoples asses!' said Shannon, really laughing hard at the memory of Matt's face and twitchy actions as he'd watched the film.

'I got that with Liv when we went to see The Grudge. She hid under her jacket for most of it, cursing in Spanish!' said Nadine as they both laughed. And on they continued to talk, about absolutely anything they felt like conversing over.

'So anyway, after the accident the doctors said he wouldn't make it, but twelve years after they said that was the day he finally breathed his last breath. I really miss him, but I'm glad I got a chance to say goodbye to him' said Shannon as he spoke of his father who had passed away five years ago. Gilbert Moore had been in a terrible car accident involving a truck when Shannon was just twelve, which he never fully recovered from. He'd fallen into a coma after surgery on his brain to save him, waking two years later and being able to communicate in blinks and a few words, surviving much longer than the doctors ever expected.

'It must have bee real hard to watch, seeing him like a shadow of his former self or something like that? We kinda had that when my mom's sister Annie had a brain tumour; she just got less and less like herself and couldn't communicate with us properly. Towards the end it was one blink for yes and two blinks for no' said Nadine, remembering poor Aunt Annie in the rest home the previous year just before she'd passed.

'Yeah we had a similar system with my dad after he'd woken up from the coma. It's tough huh, but hey could have been worse for you, could have been your daddy it got' he then said, making Nadine have to bite down on her tongue. She'd have much rather it be her father's life claimed by cancer than Annie's. And for a minute, lord knows why, but she wanted to tell him. From everything she had learned that afternoon about him it just felt like she could, like he could help her if she told him, like he'd keep her safe.

_'And there will be a time in your life when you need to be rescued. And a man with blonde hair and tattoos will come and save you, and love you more than anything you could ever know.'_ Once again the voice of the fortune teller in her head, and then her name out loud as Shannon gently shook her arm.

'Nadine? You okay hon? You kinda spaced out a little then' he said, smiling at her as she came out of her little trance and smiled back, feeling a little confused by what had just literally engulfed her, such a feeling of trust in someone she had known for less than twenty four hours. But there was just something about him, something that really got her mind turning.

'Yeah I'm fine, its just that............... well it's something you can help me with actually. I'm really not being kissed as much as I'd like to be and...' was all she managed, silenced by Shannon's lips pressing against her own, his tongue softly running across her cupids bow before seeking entrance to her mouth. It was the kind of mental switch off she needed, to think of nothing else right then but how good it felt when he kissed her. Those two huge arms wrapping around her and pulling her back with him as he lay back on the couch, kissing her until she really couldn't stand any more without wanting to tear all his clothes off right there and then.

'Are you sure you have to go right now?' he said, standing on the front step of his house and kissing her cheek over and over.

'Yes, I have plans to see Liv and she'll kill me if I'm late' said Nadine, her fingers stroking his ponytail, twirling the blonde and black strands of hair around each other.

'So when do I get you all to myself again?' he asked, moving his kisses around from her cheek to her lips.

'Are you gonna let me answer or just kiss me?' she said, laughing and leaning back only for him to lean in closer and kiss her again. Another kiss she felt herself get completely lost in. 'Ohhhhhh god I've gotta get out of here before I jump his bones right here on the step!' she thought as the kiss continued, the small flecks of stubble around his mouth catching her soft skin slightly.

'Okay I'll let you answer now' he said, a satisfied grin all over his face which just made her laugh more. And he couldn't get enough of listening to that gorgeous little giggle, one of the reasons he did things just to make her laugh. He'd read somewhere that laughter was the music of the soul, and really couldn't agree more, especially when it was Nadine he was listening to.

'I'm on early and late at the bar tomorrow and Saturday, so Sunday is my next free day but I take Sam out in the daytime to go and visit Alex, I'll be done at about five though' she said, feeling his hand move up her back under her top and start to stroke her shoulders. She was just about on fire by that point, feeling his hand on her bare flesh was about all she could take.

'Alright, come right back here when you're done then. And in the meantime I'll call you' he said. She gave him one last kiss goodbye and headed off home, needing the twenty minute walk to calm herself down a little before she arrived back at home. And also to ponder the reasons why the sexy blonde was getting under her skin as quickly as he was.


	4. Chapter Three So into you

'HEY BITCH!' roared Jeff as soon as Shannon had shut the front door.

'DON'T FUCKING DO THAT!' he roared back, punching his friend right in the chest. 'How the fuck did ya get in anyway?' he then said, walking through into the kitchen and grabbing a beer off the side to throw at him. Literally.

'I'm a man of mystery and secret powers, I can turn into smoke and seep in through your keyhole reject' said Jeff, opening the beer with the bottle opener on his keys and following Shannon through into the lounge.

'Yeah you wish!' he snorted pulling his black and blonde hair from the band and re tying it before he sat down.

'Back door was open bro. So anyway was that the stand up comic from the bar last night I just saw leaving?' asked Jeff as he got seated, throwing a tattoo magazine out of the way of his feet.

'Yup, sure was' said Shannon, picking up the remote off the table and switching the TV on.

'So you've only just let her out of bed from last night then you little dog?' laughed Jeff as Shannon picked up his beer.

'Nah, I ain't hit it yet. Christ dude gimmie time!' he said, swinging his feet up on the couch and flicking through the channels before he got to Fox and settled on a Family Guy double bill.

'Shannon Moore lets a fine ass lookin' woman like that out of his house and he ain't even seen how her clothes look on his bedroom floor? You losing your touch or something huh blondie?' joked Jeff, one eyebrow raised.

'Shhhhh I'm trying to watch this' he replied, trying to swing off the subject of Nadine.

'Oh and now he clams up! So c'mon either you blew it or you actually like her, it's one of the two!' said Jeff, beginning to enjoy himself.

'Shut up Hardy' he said quickly, his eyes not leaving the TV.

'He likes her! Oh hell yes lil Shannon baby is in LURRRRRRRRRRRRVE!' Jeff continued to tease, just getting a middle finger response from his friend. Sitting laughing away to himself he pulled out his phone and began typing a text.

'Baby get your ass round here and help me poke fun outta Shannon. He's gone all dopey eyed about a girl! Xxxx' he typed, sending it to his long term other half Suzie. He and the woman he referred to as his wife had met almost ten years before at a local night showcasing up and coming wrestlers, she was the photographer and he was one of the guys the attention had been on, with Suzie's attention eventually ending up solely on him for the rest of the night, and then the four days following that they spent locked up in her bedroom. They had been together ever since.

'You're texting Matt aren't you? Oh that's it, get every motherfucker round here to rip it out of me!' said Shannon, throwing a cushion at Jeff.

'Nope, not Matt' he said, pressing send and waiting. Since the fire that had completely gutted their home they were staying at Matt's house, which was literally a ten minute walk from Shannon's back door across a big field dividing the two properties. He knew he would hear his wife's high heels coming through the house at a hundred miles an hour, and sure enough nine minutes after pressing send in came Suzie, stilettos chinking off the wooden floor rapidly.

'What's her name, how old is she and where'd you meet her?' said Suzie as she came tearing into the lounge and sat down beside Shannon, pulling his hands away when he attempted to cover his face with them to fight the interrogation he knew she would give him.

'Nadine, twenty two, last night at the Blue Oyster. Now will y'all leave me alone?' he said, watching Suzie start to bounce on the couch next to him.

'NOPE! I wanna know more!' she said, grabbing his arm as she still bounced on the sofa, Jeff laughing from his spot opposite.

'There's nothing fucking more to say! I've known her less than twenty four hours so lay off!' said Shannon, who then groaned again as he saw Matt walk in.

'You could have waited!' he yelled jokingly at Suzie. 'So anyway, reject has a layyyyyyyyyyyydeeeeeeeeeeeeeee then does he? Did she find her way outside again okay with just her white stick or did she have a Labrador with her too?' he followed with, making Jeff almost choke on his beer and Shannon sink in his seat before getting up and stomping off into the kitchen, Suzie in hysterics

'Ain't a thing wrong with her vision bro. The only thing wrong here is my fucked up friends who won't leave a fella the hell alone!' he said as he walked out into the kitchen, coming back a few moments later with three bottles of beer, keeping one for himself and giving the other two to Suzie and Matt.

'So when do we get to meet this Nadine then?' said Suzie, waving her hand about at Jeff to indicate she needed his bottle opener.

'You can whenever you want sugar. Them two? Never' said Shannon, holding his bottle out so Suzie could pop the top. He didn't fancy nearly chipping a tooth again trying to open it with his mouth.

'And what's wrong with us?' said Matt, looking comically offended.

'You both talk too much, and it'll be all 'Hey Nadine guess what Shannon did one time' and that'll be the end of it, I'll be embarrassed, she'll think I'm a jackass and you two will be happy! Game over!' he said, Suzie immediately hugging his arm.

'Shannon babe, you are a jackass though. That's why we love you' she said, giving his shoulder a kiss and dodging back out of the way as he went to pinch her thigh. If you weren't Jeff and it wasn't an affectionate gesture you only had to look at Suzie's legs and she'd run away giggling. She was very ticklish.

'Oh c'mon Shan, we'll behave right Matt?' said Jeff, giving on of his wide mischievous grins to his older brother.

'Yup, we promise to be on our best behaviour if you let us meet Nadine' said Matt, holding a hand to his chest and trying not to laugh at what he had pledged.

'Like I said I've only known the girl for twenty four hours! Chill the fuck out and shut up, Family Guy is on and you know that means I'm busy' said Shannon, rolling his eyes and trying to watch the episode in vain, for he was still teased right the way through by his friends. Meanwhile Nadine was sat next to a fire outside her trailer, burning off the old dead wood from the tree branches that provided a canopy above the two mobile homes.

'So when are you seeing him again then?' Asked Liv as she stoked the fire a little more with a few pine cones, making it smell more pleasant as the embers burned.

'Sunday, after Sammy and I have gone to see Alex huh Sammy baby?' said Nadine as she held Sam close to her.

'Yeah, go see Alex. Fun day out with Alex' said Sam vacantly as she sat on a cushion at her younger sisters feet, head rested back against her chest as she was hugged tightly. Nadine simply adored Sam, and the bond they shared as almost like a parent and child, Nadine helping out her mother whenever she could with Sam since obviously she was too mentally ill to have any life of her own. Her brain was like that of a three year old child, driven into dementia by all their father had inflicted on her. She didn't even look like the gorgeous twenty five year old woman that she should be, she just looked like a scared little girl, a waif hanging onto some kind of pleasant existence her sister tried with all her might to give her.

'You looking forward to seeing Alex and Tessa? And spending time with your little nieces?' Said Liv as she sat down and gave Sam a cuddle, watching her laugh in her little odd grunt and then wipe her mouth for her with a tissue when she drooled a little. She referred to Alex's wife and their two twin daughters Millie and Maisie.

'Yep, and to go in the car with Nadine, that part's nearly the bestest' said Sam, stroking Nadine's cheek as her glazed little eyes lost focus, watching the smoke coming from the metal drum full of wood ascend from the flames and up into the trees. Sometimes she would feel like crying when she watched her sister drift away like that, remembering what she had been like once upon a time, before abuse had driven her insane. She had been so full of life, so confident; just like Nadine. Except Sam couldn't take it, she had crumbled. Something Nadine now knew just wasn't an option for her to do; she had to protect her sister, even though that left no one there to protect her. Well, she didn't know yet that he had arrived in her life, although she was starting to ponder on it.

'Did I ever tell you about that fortune teller I saw at the travelling carnival years ago when I was five? And what she told me?' She asked as she and Liv lay back on the cut up tree trunks that made four long seats around the fire. She had just put Sam to bed and decided to stay up a little later; hoping since her parents had already gone to bed it would mean her father would be less likely to come calling.

'Nope, don't think you did' said Liv, throwing her cigarette over into the fire once she had taken the last remaining drag, the orange flames illuminating her creamy yet dark skin from her mixed heritage. Liv was half black and half Columbian, giving her impossibly high cheekbones, dark hair and deep caramel coloured skin.

'Well, it's weird you know, and you know I'm not into all this crystal ball crap but something she said to me has just kinda happened, rang true, I dunno' began Nadine as Liv sat up.

'And what's that? That you'd meet an ex wrestler called Shannon Moore when you were twenty two and spend whole afternoons kissing him?' she asked, a little humour in her voice.

'Near enough you know. Firstly the woman knew my name without me telling her, and she couldn't have heard it from anywhere else. And that brings me to what she said; she told me that one day I would need to be rescued and a man with an Irish name, blonde hair and tattoos would come along and save me' said Nadine, picking up her can of Sprite and taking a few gulps, burping into her hand after.

'Get out! She didn't say that!' said Liv, suddenly bolt upright, big brown eyes wide.

'Ohhhhhh yes she did! Now, is it coincidence or fate? You tell me! I just....... oh damnit I have all these feelings bubbling up whenever I'm near him and I just keep thinking is it because I like him or that he is a carbon copy of the man that fortune teller foretold of? It's bugging me now' said Nadine, pulling the ring pull off her can and dropping it at her feet.

'What do you need saving from though exactly? That aside, it's pretty fucking spooky. I mean can you think of anyone else we know with an Irish name? Pretty fucking rare in Whispering Pines' said Liv, deciding to have one more cigarette for the road.

'The trailer park?' suggested Nadine, obviously not giving the right reason, and also making her friend laugh in the process; her number one defence mechanism against the abuse she suffered. Making others laugh. They stayed out there for just a few minutes more, with Liv reminding Nadine of an old line her mother had always told her. 'What will be, will be' she had said as she hugged her before getting into her car and driving away, leaving Nadine to put out the fire and crawl into bed, opening her phone and seeing a message from the man occupying so many of her thoughts.

'I wish it was Sunday x' was all it read. Nadine smiled and sent him a message back.

'You can wait three days! It isn't that long x'. She got a reply almost instantly.

'Yes it is! I'll have to eat cinnamon sticks for comfort! Hahahaha ' he replied with. He really did seem keen on her, but there was one thing she just had to check.

'Okay can I ask you something?' she text.

'Yeah, sure go ahead' he text back.

'Are you only interested in me for a casual fuck and some fun? Or something else?' she asked. This time she got no reply, he called her instead.

'What's your idea of something else then? Because I can tell you right now I ain't all about the first part. Not with you' he said, feeling he might as well come out and be honest. His interest really wasn't casual.

'Why me?' she asked.

'You're fucking great that's why!' he replied, smiling as he heard her laugh a little.

'Good. I just had to ask' she said.

'And now you know. I've had enough of being a little man whore for a while, I think it's about time I stick to one gal for a bit' he said, taking the phone outside of his house as he was sure Matt's ears had began to prick up, being the only one left since Suzie had dragged Jeff off for her 'conjugal rights' as she had put it two hours ago.

'Well, that makes me happy to hear. You wanna know something weird?' she then said as he sat at the side of his pool, reaching out and pulling a passing Oz over to scratch his head.

'Fire away' he said, watching the waters surface ripple as it cast a dark reflection of him and his dog back at him.

'Last night feels like ages ago, it really doesn't feel like just a day ago that I met you, and I feel like..........I've known you for way longer. Is that too much?' said Nadine, scratching her head in the darkness and turning over onto her front, getting more comfortable now she was sure her father wouldn't come in. She'd heard him snoring as she walked back around to her own trailer after retrieving a carton of apple juice from theirs.

'Nope, cuz it's what I've been thinking too. I really like you Nadine, now it's my turn to ask if that's too much' he said, rolling up the white sweat pants he was wearing and dipping his feet into the pool as Oz ran off back into the house, barking at the sudden sound of Matt sneezing loudly. 'Oh shut up dude it's only me!' he heard him then shout at his dog who was going insane.

'Not too much at all' she said, picking up a lighter off the side and putting the flame to the few vanilla scented candles just above her bed on a little shelf.

'I really can't wait until Sunday you know' he confessed, feeling a little strange inside. It was a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time. She made him feel happy just for hearing the sound of her voice.

'Me neither big guy' she replied, the butterflies in her stomach building to one hell of a merry dance.

'Unless............... you wanna come back now? I know it's late but fuck it, why not?' he said, shrugging and tucking a strand of his hair back underneath the black bandana he had tied around his head.

'Well I'm already in bed, so I'd have to get dressed again first' she said, reaching out and catching a falling trickle of wax from the side of the largest candle with her thumb.

'Why, are you naked?' he asked, then hit himself in the forehead with his palm. 'Sorry, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud' he said, wincing.

'No I'm not, but still I'm not wearing anything I could get away with driving to yours wearing' she said.

'That doesn't help the mental picture I was trying to squash you know' he replied, smiling as he heard her fall about laughing quietly.

'And with the way you've started to go on I'm beginning to think what you said at the start of this conversation was a load of bullshit' said Nadine sweetly.

'I'm capable of keeping my hands to myself. You're cute but you ain't that cute' he said, hearing her laugh more.

'I'm going to beat you for that comment' she said, amused as hell by what he had just said. She was a comedienne, she didn't take offence easily.

'So get round here and do it, see you in a bit' he said, hanging up and getting back up to go into the house and kick Matt out before she arrived. He couldn't stand another round of taunting. He locked the dogs away in the kitchen after picking up the few empty bottles of beer in the lounge, and turned off all the lights apart from the one in the hallway, where he sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her to arrive. He heard her car pull up about three minutes after he had sat down, and a small tap on the front door a few moments later.

'Good evening' she said, stepping through the door and reaching up to kiss him.

'Good morning you mean' he replied, shutting the door and turning the locks, then reaching out to turn off the light in the hall and turn on the one that illuminated the staircase. She looked at her watch and saw it had just turned 1.25am so technically he was right. After changing the lights over he stood at the bottom of the stairs and pulled her close, kissing her in the relative darkness, glad she was there.

'Okay then Mr Moore, enough. Take me to bed' she said, smiling at him and watching him close his eyes tightly and then hear him groan.

'You expect me to behave when we get up there, and then you say shit like that. Damn women!' he exclaimed, shaking his head and grabbing her hand as he began to climb the stairs, turning off the light at the top and leading her down through the darkness to the room at the very end of the hall, nudging the door open with his foot letting her hand go to switch on a lamp to the side of the huge black iron framed bed.

'I'll let you get undressed in peace, back in a sec' he said, kissing her cheek and walking over to the side of the room to disappear into the bathroom.

Nadine took off her jacket and put her bag down at the side of the bed, slipping off her jeans and top that had been covering the white cotton shorts and vest top she had been wearing in her own bed before climbing into his. She really liked the way the room had been decorated, completely black and white spare the one brilliant red painted wall behind the bed. Shannon had planned on doing all four in the same shade but when he had asked Suzie's opinion her statement made him change his mind.

'Whaddya think?' he had asked, watching the guy he'd paid to decorate painting the last corner.

'Honestly?' she said, pursing her lips and cocking her head to the side as she looked on at the wall.

'Sometime before he starts painting the other three Suze' he replied.

'Communist China' she mused, looking at how bright the wall looked.

'Hey Greg change of plan, paint the other three white huh?' he had said after hearing her comment and agreeing with her. And back in the here and now the man himself had just excited the bathroom, walking back to the bed dressed in just a pair of grey Calvin's. Nadine tried to bite down on the wide smile that tried to grow across her face, determined to look no lower than the big tattoo across his stomach. She wouldn't have got much of a chance to ogle even if she wanted to (well she did, but wouldn't let herself) because he turned the lamp off as soon as he got into bed beside her, plunging the whole room into almost darkness save the light from the almost full moon illuminating it in places through the curtains.

'Come here you, keep me warm' he said with an honest shudder of cold, feeling her slide across the bed closer to him and wrap her arm up around his back, leaning on the other under the pillow.

'I gotta admit it, this is miles better than lying back in the trailer by myself' she said, realizing it was nice to share a bed with a man she should be sharing a bed with. She couldn't remember the last time it had been, save the less than happy occurrences back at home. She felt his hand run up her arm, over her shoulder and across her neck before it rested on her cheek, his lips finding hers through the darkness. There was no way in hell if someone had told her she'd end up in bed with him so soon she'd have believed them, even though they were only kissing. But she knew underneath that if he tried for anything else he probably would succeed, he was just too charismatic, too gorgeous, too much of a good kisser for his own good.

But that's all they did, just kissed until Nadine felt her eyes growing heavy and turned over away from him, feeling his body curl around hers perfectly and his arms held her tight, the last thing she remembered through a half asleep haze was him saying 'Sleep well pretty girl'.


	5. Chapter Four The next level

'Shannon Moore? Seriously dude? No way!' said Alex as he passed Nadine a coffee in the kitchen, Sam clung to his arm with her teddy. The very same that had been won at the carnival Nadine had received her oddly cosmic message at.

'What about Shannon Moore?' said Tessa as she bustled into the kitchen in her usual busy way, adjusting her thick black square glasses and picking up a coffee that was waiting for her on the side.

'Nadine's dating him' said Alex, watching his wife gape and then cover her mouth with her hand.

'Get out! Lucky woman, that man has a body to die for!' exclaimed Tessa, wiping a splash of coffee from the bright red wrap around dress she wore.

'Tess!' exclaimed Alex, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

'What? Oh so you can sit there and openly drool all over the likes of Halle Berry but I can't make one teeny little comment about the physique of Nadine's new guy? Gimmie a break Al!' she scoffed, taking a careful sip of her coffee.

'Pfffffffft' was all Alex could produce in his defence, making Nadine and Tessa trade amused looks. And later in the day after they had eaten dinner (Nadine had decided to stay a little later, no doubt to Shannon's frustration) the girls sat and found themselves talking about the new man in Nadine's life, and also about Sam as they sat and watched her playing soccer with Alex in the fading Autumn light.

'So how's she been recently? I'm so sorry I couldn't be here last week to see you both but I had a patient on the brink of suicide' said Tessa, who was a psychiatrist. Obviously she treated Sam too since she was family.

'Oh god don't you even apologise!' Nadine began, picking up a fallen leaf off the floor and twirling it by the stem between her fingers. 'She's been okay though, she cries in the night sometimes but I just bring her into my room and hold her until she stops' said Nadine, a crease forming across her brow. Those times were usually immediately after violation.

'She'll probably never get better again Nadine, whatever the trauma was that made her unwind to this severity was, it just too great for her mind to take. The chances of her coming out of it are so slim' said Tessa.

'So you definitely believe it was a trauma then? Something that happened to her? Or do you think it was something underlying too?' she asked, knowing she'd probably asked Tessa the same thing a hundred times before. It was good of her to still humour her questions she guessed.

'She was always a sensitive girl, so that would count. But whatever happened to her.................................... sometimes I honestly think its best we don't know, do you understand what I mean?' said Tessa softly. Nadine wished she didn't know either. And then a regular reoccurring thought crept into her head once again; what if I end up like Sam?

'Yeah, yeah I understand' she said, before changing the subject to something more pleasant. And the pleasant mood she stirred up came home with her, made even better when Shannon called her on the way home. She told him she was just dropping her sister home she'd be there in about half an hour, then hung up and continued to play a game of I spy inside of the car with Sam, who was winning.

Getting her sister back into her mother's arms and stopping to be cuddled herself briefly Nadine ran into her trailer and grabbed a change of clothes and her makeup, stuffed them into her big black leather bag and turn to leave, jumping off the step and over a cat in a neat leap, waving bye to her mom and sister before putting her foot to the floor; she'd missed her boy like mad. And when she saw him, she realized how much he had missed her too. And something else.

'Woah, you look damn good' was the first thing Shannon said as soon as she stepped through his door.

'You ain't looking so bad yourself mister, just how I like you too' she said, running her hand down his smooth bare chest. And after closing the door he just stood and looked at her for a few seconds, and then reached out, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before he'd be so consumed with raging hormones pulsing throughout him when he thought about her, and knew as soon as he saw her he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself any longer. The fact she was wearing a pretty short skirt hadn't done him any favours either.

'Erm Shannon? Don't you think this is a bit excessive?' she asked as she was carried along the hall towards his bedroom.

'Nope, because I bet you always knew this skirt would get you into this kind of trouble sooner or later' he replied, pulling it up and slapping her ass cheek hard, a wicked grin spreading across his face. Nadine could feel her pulse racing already, and there was no way she wanted to stop what was blatantly going to happen, being thrown down on his bed, his hands running over the tops of her shoulders making the small straps of her top fall down, his lips kissing across them and up her neck until they got to her mouth. She hadn't felt a longing within her like this since...................ever.

'Look, I like you, you like me. We both know this ain't some one night stand shit so let's just have sex. A lot' said Shannon, winking at her before claiming her mouth in a kiss again. She really wasn't about to argue with that, so just went with it..........

Nadine's POV.

Even though just one kiss from him could have me so turned on I could feel my insides quiver I had to admit I felt a little nervous, which in turn only fuelled my lust for Shannon that much more. I can't remember the last time I had a mind blowing sexual experience, because of what happens to me at the hands of my father boyfriends never last, and sex hasn't ever been anything I'd ever associate with enjoyment. But I have a feeling that's about to change.

For a start I've never been kissed so much in my life. With past lovers it's been like one kiss on the lips, one on the neck, one on each nipple. With Shannon it's like he's determined to let me feel his lips on every single spot of my body, travelling up my neck and across my throat, under my chin where I feel his teeth nip me softly, then his soft tongue is pushing back into my mouth as I feel his hands everywhere. Fingers running down my arms, circling my wrists, the back of my knees, my thighs, my stomach, oh god I can actually feel myself drowning! I think I might actually explode when he touches me properly; oh fuck he's just too hot!

His hands are still running up and down my sides as his mouth moves lower and kisses my collar bones, his tongue flicking over the shadowed hollowed dips as his hands start to push up my top. I grab it for him and pull it off, pulling his face to mine and kissing him again as my hands travel over his shoulders and down his arms, I've never felt arms like this in my life. The way the muscles flex as he moves against me, it's just beyond erotic. Then I feel one hand run down the back of my leg and pull my body closer to his as the other reaches around and unclips my bra, hand dragging it away from my body and then both hands coming up to grasp each mound of flesh, tongue starting to slowly lick a decreasing circle around each nipple from outside edge to tip.

It was an action that reduced me into complete sexual submission, by body caving to his, wanting him to do anything he so desired to it. The feeling of his hot mouth covering each erect bud, drawing it into his mouth with a hard suck as his tongue nudged at the tip, it made me wonder just how that incredible mouth would feel on other parts of my anatomy, one in particular that I sensed his hand was beginning to travel to. I felt his fingers running across my flesh so lightly my skin broke out into goose pimples, like tiny little currents of energy were rushing across my skin as he touched it, stroking lower and lower until it reached my left hip and then crept under my skirt and found the elastic of my thong, slowly tickling around the tight band against my thigh before starting to pull it down.

'I was kinda hoping you'd keep those on' he said as I pushed him up off my body, kicking the high heeled black leopard print shoes I'd been wearing off and wiggled out of my thong.

'Next time I will' I said, my fingers curling around his belt and pulling his body back down to mine, my hand sliding across the big bulge in the front of the faded blue jeans he was wearing, hearing him moan softly in my ear when my I gently squeezed the rock hard head through the fabric barrier. And then it was my turn to moan as I felt his hand run down over my stomach, and his index finger slowly rub up down over my closed slit, not yet opening me but just teasing me softly as his mouth continued to kiss me from my neck to my lips and back again.

Already I could really feel myself falling away, my body completely surrendered to his touch, the sound of our soft moans and heavy breathing filling the room as I felt one of my nipples bitten sharply, and his finger finally open me like a flower, the tip slowly circling my wet opening while the top of it barely brushed against my clit.

'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhh' was all I was able to moan as that finger slid slowly inside me, withdrawing and then seeking entrance again with a second too, his other hand stroking my leg as his mouth reached my stomach, tongue running up and down the centre over and over again as his fingers hooked around and pressed into me harder. He didn't move his fingers out of me but provided stimulation like I'd never felt before by just flexing them back and forth at the knuckles, raking my insides so hard yet so slowly I just wanted to scream.

Shannon's POV.

From the fact she just about deafened me with the noise she just made I think I found what I was looking for alright. No two g spots are in the same place if you ask me, so I was happy it hadn't took me an eternity to find hers.

'Are you liking that baby?' I asked her, stopping the slow circle I was drawing around each hip bone with my tongue.

'Mmmmmmmmmmmmm' was all she was able to reply, seemingly rendered speechless by what I was doing to her. Reaching my other hand around I undid the zip at the side of her skirt, feeling it unzip completely into one long strip of material I pulled out from underneath her quickly, dying to get my mouth where my fingers were, or at least somewhere close by. Still keeping up a steady rhythm massaging my fingers against her wetness I ran my tongue up the crease of each leg before letting her feel it against her clit, lightly tracing circles around the outside, beating the tip of it up and down quickly, and then going back to just circles again. I could do this for hours.

'Mmmmmmm fuck that feels good' she whispered as I continued to roll my tongue around and around over her clit, pulling my fingers out of her and using them to open her up to me more, driving my tongue into her delicious slit harder, wanting to taste every inch of her inside and out. Listening to her moans get louder and more frequent, the feel of her nails running over my hair and down the back of my neck as my tongue thudded hard and fast against her clit, it made my dick hurt it was getting so hard, dying for me to let it out and straight into her. But I was enjoying where my mouth was way too much to do that just yet, besides I wanna make her cum a few times before I fuck her, get that beautiful little pussy as tight and wet as I can before I feel it gripping my dick like it's gripping the three fingers I just slid back into her.

Nadine's POV.

Oh my GOD. The way he was touching me, the feeling of his tongue dragging over my clit again and again, it's almost too much. At last, I find a man who really knows what a clitoris is for, and how to touch one too. I've never been touched like this before, so intently, so precisely, so skilfully. It's just................................................ oh fuck I can't describe it, can't describe how sinfully good it feels to have three fingers inside me, dragging my wetness out with them, tongue cleaning it away just for more to release all over his hand.

All I could do was like there and shake, mumbling and moaning incoherently as his tongue beat across my swollen bud faster, the pace becoming stronger as his fingers were still relentless inside of me, making my whole body burn with the kind of arousal I never imagined I could feel. His lips sucked my whole clit into his mouth, tongue rubbing across the end so hard it made a whole tidal wave of pleasure completely wash over me, making me feel light headed and high, so turned on I knew it would only take a few more flicks of his tongue to ignite the need to cum within me stronger.

My muscles started to contract around his fingers hard, I could feel my release starting to build up, each wave of pleasure growing stronger and stronger as I whimpered and my body jolted against his touch. Running the broad flat of his tongue up and down over my clit as his fingers fucked me harder and harder I felt it start to happen, the kind of tingles that pulsed throughout my groin as they grew more fierce, the beat of his tongue and the momentum of his fingers fitting perfectly as they drove me harder and harder into the point of no return, slipping away from any kind of sanity or reality for a few moments, the only thing mattering was the man between my legs giving me such intense sensations, the biggest of all still welling up beautifully inside me before the stronger, harder flicks of his tongue took me there fast.

'AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! OH FUCK, MMMMMMMMMM' I screamed as that consuming sensation, the very peak of my pleasure came bursting forth from my body as his fingers worked against me hard, tongue licking at my clit so intensely he made me cum again straight after the first, my whole body tense and rigid as once again my cries of primal lust echoed off the walls.

'So I take it that was good then?' he said, kissing his way back up my body, his lips finding mine again. I could taste myself all over his mouth, and still felt his fingers inside me, but moving much more softly than they had been.

'Take off your jeans and I'll return the favour, that should show you how much I liked it' I whispered, gently biting his neck.

'Alright I'll take 'em off, but it's only going to be for one thing and that's screwing you to the bed. You can blow me later' he said, making my stomach flip as to be honest there was nothing greater within me at that second than to feel his dick inside me. And once he had got them off I reached for his dick and gave it a hard squeeze as I stroked the tip over my wet clit, hearing him moan deeply and then feeling his hand over mine, guiding it down to push himself in. I let go and felt the head penetrate me before his full length slid in with ease.

It was so hard, and so thick it was all I could do not to just cum again right there and then, the feeling of the thick engorged veins pressing against my opening as it passed in once more, his mouth latching on around one of my nipples as the thrusts from his hips drove him deeper into me still, his huge strong arms locking around me tightly as he moaned, sucking on my nipple and then letting it go to pull my face close to his and kiss me hungrily as our bodies rocked together, every movement he made being matched by my body as I gasped softly, my hands running all over him as his dick invaded my wetness, making me feel my pussy being dragged out on his length, covering him with my juices as my muscles softly squeezed around him.

Shannon's POV.

Oh my fucking god...................there are no words for how incredible this feels..............................................damn I can't even think straight................................................................................................................ .......................................

And so there they were, bodies intertwined on the bed as they panted and moaned, moving against each other in a perfect rhythm. Nadine slowly ran her hands down his back and felt every muscle rippling under the skin as he ground into her harder, making her pussy open up to him more and flood his dick in silky clear fluid, dragging more out of her with each thrust, both of them so overwhelmed with pleasure they didn't want it to end, so whenever the spark of orgasm began they would just slow things down, Nadine pushing him over onto his back and slowly riding him, pressing her thighs against his sides to make the penetration tighter, reaching forward and licking his nipple as his hands ran through her hair, sitting back up and slipping down fully onto his cock whilst watching his chest rise and fall rapidly as she beads of sweat that had broken out slowly started to trickle down his defined torso.

'Uuuuuuuhhhhh fuck' she heard him groan quietly, his hands reaching around her waist and pulling her down against his chest again, mouth finding hers and kissing her as his fingers ran down each cheek, her teeth gently biting his bottom lip. It was the kind of sex too intense to end any time soon.................


	6. Chapter Five Relentless

Shannon's POV.

'Damnit Nadine, please stop that baby. It feels too fucking good' I moaned, practically through gritted teeth as once more she got me all the way to the point of blowing my load before stopping dead for a few seconds and letting it pass and then sliding off my dick and sucking on it instead. And then doing the same again, building me up until I almost came and then stopping, a few moments later getting back on top, reducing me to a complete wreck.

'Mmmm but you know you really like it. How good does it feel?' she asked me, sliding slowly down on my cock half way, and then slamming down onto the rest. I couldn't answer her right away, I was too busy being carried away by how good that just felt, eyes rolling back in my head as I groaned, rubbing my hands over her tits and pinching her nipples hard.

'Too fucking good, I told you that before' I was in barely a whisper, a feeling of pleasure building up through my body, spreading from my crotch to my stomach and up into my chest, making it almost hard to breathe for a few seconds as the need to cum completely consumed me so strongly I couldn't fight it off any longer.

Nadine's POV.

As my body was grinding against his, my clit being stimulated by his pubic bone as I lay flat against him, my tongue being sucked into his mouth as his hands ran up and down my back, fingers trailing my spine in a delicious tickle. I opened my eyes and looked down at his, black rimmed and bright blue with a trace of green, pupils dilated wide, the last of the fading sunshine catching his face in an amber glow as light came in through the open curtains. And just as I felt myself begin to loose it more, the intensity building to a point where my whole body ached for it to release, he slid out from underneath me and then re entered me hard from behind and proceeded to fuck me so hard all I could do was cry out as I felt myself cum, wave after wave of ecstasy more intense than the last completely engulfing me.

'ARRRRGH FUCK, AHHHHH I'M GUNNA CUM, AHHHHHHHH' I heard him groan deeply, his hands locked hard onto each of my ass cheeks as his dick battered into me deeply, my pussy still gripping onto him and milking him dry of every last drop of cum he shot into me with a final gruff moan. Holy hell that was good.

'If I smoked, I think now's the time I'd need one' said Nadine, lying on her side curled up against Shannon's chest, his hand trailing up and down her back as he laughed all he could, still a little out of breath.

'Nadine?' he asked, rolling onto his back and taking her with him.

'Yes?' she replied.

'Has anyone ever told you you're one hell of an incredible fuck?' he said, arching an eyebrow at her and kissing the tip of her nose.

'Once or twice, but never by anyone as good at it as you' she said, leaning forward and kissing him as her fingers stroked across the shaved underside of his hair, loving the way it felt soft yet prickly at the same time against her fingertips, just wanting to get lost in him all over again. And she didn't have to wait long either for just ten minutes later she could once again feel his tongue burying itself inside her, mouth pressed against her so hard she could feel the silver ring he wore through his septum press into her, cold against the hot wet flesh.

She lay back against the stack of pillows and looked down to see him looking up at her, writhing against his tongue as it licked her inside and out.

Shannon's POV.

Damn this girl doesn't need to have no sugar in her coffee; she's sweet enough as it is. And she feels as good as she tastes against my mouth too, soft shaven skin getting wetter as my tongue dragged across it, warm soft inner lips swelling as I sucked them, then turn my attention to slowly licking her clit from side to side, hearing her moan from deep in her throat as her nails softly dug in and scraped across my arms.

'OOOOOOOH, OH GOD BABY' she cried out, her hands moving to the back of my neck as I moved my tongue faster against her, then replaced it with my thumb and turned my head to kiss her inner thighs, making her shake again and keep making those noises that are turning me on so damn much. I ain't being big headed, but I know I'm good in bed. I like to make girls scream. Well, just Nadine now because I'm NOT letting this go, noooooooo fucking way!

I moved my hand and put my tongue back on her clit, licking it slow and hard, then sucking on it, alternating between the two until she was panting and moaning loudly, chest rising and falling fast, breaths getting deeper.  
'You gunna cum again for me baby?' I asked, kissing her pussy a few times before going back to lightly grazing my tongue against her nub.  
'Yeah, ahhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh yes, AHHHHHHHHHHH!' she hollered loudly, once again making my ears hurt but also putting a huge smile right across my face as she came against my tongue hard.

Nadine's POV.

What this man can't do with his tongue, well it ain't worth knowing. Shit! I lay back in a daze after I came, feeling his mouth kiss slowly back up my body as I felt the energy that had been tightly coiled within me still pulse out in small waves all over.

'You're very talented with that mouth of yours you know' I said as his face levelled with mine, kissing my cheek.

'I know' he said, kissing me again and then moving his mouth to my neck as his fingers slid across my moistening folds and into my pussy, moving his thumb to drag it slowly across my clit, making it harden again as I sighed softly, my body once again completely submitted to him, and whatever he wanted to do to it. I moved my head and pulled his face to mine, kissing him as a hand slid away and down his body, rubbing my pussy briefly to make my hand wet before wrapping it around his cock and coating him in my juices, working him hard as we kissed deeper, him moaning into my mouth as his fingers worked against my g spot harder.

Once he was fully erect I slid my leg under his body and pulled him between my thighs, wrapping my legs up and around him as he automatically reached down between our bodies and guided himself in. Mmmmm, that feeling of the first stretch and push of him going in, it's so good, and then eight inches of hot hardness plunging into me again and again, stretching me, opening me, dragging out pools of wetness with it that made his cock glide back so much easier, my slippery tightness hugging him as he bit onto my earlobe and moaned softly, hands running through my hair as I closed my eyes and felt like I was in the eye of a storm.

I could feel his heart thudding strongly through his chest against mine, his hands encircling my back as he kissed me again, completely reducing me to a shaking mess beneath him as he moved faster inside me, my pussy gripping him as once again a heat rose through my core and began to wash through my veins.

'Mmmmm I'm gunna cum again, ooooooooh yeah that feels good' I moaned softly, my face contorting in ecstasy as his dick pumped each wave of my orgasm out of me, his own close behind.

'Nadine?' he asked a few moments later, after we'd caught our breath.

'Yus honey?' I said, stroking my hands down his sweaty arms.

'You tired yet?' he then said.

'Nope' I replied.

'Good'

And still another three hours from that the sex session they had started at exactly 7.47pm was still going strong, only finally falling asleep when Nadine realized she had to be in work in two hours. She almost fell asleep several times on the drive down to the bar, and felt like sticking her open mouth straight under the coffee machine when she walked in, something she did with the vodka optics when the boss wasn't looking. Putting her bag in the staff room she walked over to the sink and grabbed her huge coffee mug, taking it out to the bar with her to greet her work friend Sadie. She was also one of the three that made up the trio with her and Liv, someone she'd known since school except Sadie had been three years above Liv and her.

'Damn girl you look rough' she commented as Nadine walked around the back of the bar and put her mug under the coffee machine, pressing the espresso button several times.

'I feel it' she replied, looking at herself in the mirrored front of the machine and wondering how the hell Shannon could have still found her attractive enough to drag her back through the front door twenty minutes ago and fuck her senseless on the stairs. And then just as her coffee was brewing she looked back in the mirrored panel and saw the reflection of Liv coming into the bar at about eighty miles an hour.

'OKAY SO TELL ME EVERYTHING NOW!! YOU STAYED OVER RIGHT?' shouted Liv as she threw herself onto a high bar stool and nearly fell off the other side.

'Oh so that's why you look like night of the living dead! You've been humping huh? Well I was about to ask you if you'd just been out and got drunk but this is much more interesting!' Said Sadie, closing her newspaper and heading around to the other side of the bar with Nadine as they all sat in a huddle, the aforementioned of the trio laughing and hiding her face as they both started to interrogate her.

'Okay one at a time please!' she exclaimed, holding her hands up and then yawning, making her girlfriends laugh even more than they were.

'So you slept with him right?' asked Liv, eyes wide and not leaving hers as she lit a cigarette.

'Slept isn't really a good word to call what we did. Fucked from about quarter to eight last night to about six o'clock this morning is more realistic' said Nadine as her friends both squealed.

'Jesus Christ that's nearly ten hours! Viagra?' said Sadie, taking a sip of her tea.

'Pure stamina I'll have you know' replied Nadine, once again making them both exclaim loudly.

'So I take it he's a good lay then?' asked Liv, pulling an ashtray over as Nadine took a big gulp of her coffee, which was just nine shots of espresso over four sugars.

'Good lay? Honey that man should come with some sort of health warning! Let's just say the Mooregasm isn't just his finishing move in the ring, it applies to bed wrestling too! I've never had someone make me cum so hard and so much in my life, and fuck he's flexible! And strong! And he's got a big dick! Oh damn I'm happy!' she said.

'AND WE'RE JEALOUS!' shouted Sadie, putting her arms around her and giving her a kiss on the cheek as all Liv could do was sit with her mouth hanging open as she laughed.

'OH YOU LUCKY BITCH! I SWEAR I'M JEALOUS TIMES A MILLION!' shouted Liv, making her laugh, and then yawn again.

'Stop rubbing it in with all the yawning dude!' she then said.

'I'm not! I only got about an hour of sleep!' she replied.

'Okay, really not helping my jealousy levels!' Liv said, crushing out her cigarette and shaking her head. She was green with envy, but also so happy for her friend.

'Okay anyway enough of you being jealous, I wanna know more about that flexible comment you just made!' said Sadie while Nadine adjusted her seating position a bit. She was so sore it wasn't comfortable to sit down.

'Erm....... well he can fuck doing a back bend! I swear it's amazing!' she said, once again getting deafened by her friends screams as they giggled. She then saw a customer at the bar and hopped down off her stool and walked slightly strangely back around the bar.

'So amazing he's gone and fucked up your legs too huh?' said Sadie, realizing she'd said it a bit loud as the man standing at the bar gave her an off look, Nadine raising her eyebrows and mouthing 'SHUT IT!' at her. And so after the not so happy customer was went away with a coffee and a breakfast menu Nadine raced back round on her shaky legs and continued to talk to her girlies, and yawn. Something she did throughout the remainder of that morning too until the coffee kicked in. And at 11am Shannon found that was just the thing he needed to wake him up too, if only he could stay awake for long enough.

'Shannon? Wakey wakey' said Suzie as she tapped his arm where he was lying curled up on Matt's couch, in the house she called home for now.

'Hmmm? Oh, sorry babe, thanks' he said sleepily as he took the cup of coffee she held out to him, sipping it and burning his lip.

'So does this extreme tiredness have anything to do with Nadine?' she asked as she watched him put the coffee down by the side of the couch and rub a hand across his face. He looked exhausted.

'It has everything to do with Nadine' he said, a little smile curling his lips.

'Ohhhhhhhhh I see! Well I tell you what, why don't you just have a rest there on the couch for a little bit, Jeff and Matt were up doing god knows what until 4am so they won't be awake for a while anyway. Shannon?' said Suzie, about to poke him awake again and then deciding to leave him. She hadn't seen him look so tired in a long time, so just scratched his head affectionately with her nails and left him to sleep, deciding to press on with her morning and go and continue to load digital pictures onto the computer and start editing them.

Suzie had loved photography her entire life, becoming obsessed with off the wall and different photographic techniques at an early age, and studying them hard to be able to become good enough eventually make her sole living off her art. She had had pieces displayed at a modern museum up in California before, and was renowned throughout the scene as a thought provoking and slightly dark artist.

The first photograph in question she had called '300' and was of a heavily shadowed Jeff standing dressed as a Spartan with a huge spear lodged right in his side, blood pouring from the wound and his eyes white like that of a corpse, burning through the darkness of the picture. It was her skills at digital manipulation that made the spear wound look so real, and the help of contact lenses and further trickery to make his eyes look dead. When it sold to a private collector it netted her a small fortune, although she had a copy of it because whenever she looked at it her heart skipped a beat, after nearly ten years her guy still gave her the stomach flip with his looks.

The second of the four piece collection had been of Shannon, who she liked to use as she considered him very photogenic. It was called 'Bleed' and was taken with just a blurred effect in black and white of him lying in a bath full of blood with slit wrists, one arm hanging right over the same side his head was, a pool of blood all over the floor and a bloodied razor blade between his lips, eyes fixed in a vacant stare. It was another that had sold for a hefty sum; except it had been Shannon himself to buy it he loved it so much. Her work did have a slightly macabre twist to it in anything she did, but also she took regular photographs of her pets and friends just as beautifully, but it was the slightly haunting work that earned her the best acclaim.  
And after listening to both Shannon and Jeff repeat the tarot cards joke they had heard Nadine do five days ago she had got an idea for her next project.

She was going to take 21 pictures all depicting the cards of the major arcana and present them in a boxed set as actual cards, but huge. She liked to display her work differently to others, only ever releasing one presentation in standard book form, and so sat down at her desk with a sketch pad (she often liked to sketch photo ideas before using models) and worked as Shannon continued to snore loudly from the other room, his peace not to be disturbed for a few hours yet.


	7. Chapter Six Meeting the Hardy's

'WAKE UP!' Roared Matt right in Shannon's ear as he lent over the couch.

'Fuck you!' he said, raising his middle finger and turning back over to bury his face into the cushion he'd been curled up with.

'Awwww bro that was harsh! Poor guy's been up busting one in Nadine all fucking night and you go do that? Tut tut man, not fair game!' said Jeff slightly sarcastically as he pushed Shannon by the feet up the couch so he could sit down.

'Who told you?' he asked, deciding to sit up rather than drift off again since he got the impression his buddies weren't going to let him anyway.

'My wife, who else?' Jeff replied, just as the lady herself walked back into the room.

'Shannon can you fix this for me babe? I scratched the scab off and pulled some of the colour out' said Suzie as she walked over to the couch and showed him the red Aztec sun tattoo he'd done for her two weeks ago, a large patch missing from the side.

'Way to fuck it up stooooopid!' he said lightly, tapping her foot. 'I ain't in any fit state to do it today, but come by in the morning and I'll do it then' he followed with, rubbing his stubbly face and flopping to the side, resting his head on Jeff's shoulder.

'Thanks hon' she smiled. He was the Holy Grail for her, a friend who could tattoo and would usually have you in the chair straight away now he had finished training. Shannon had been practising for years before starting the shop, not wanting to go into it without actually being able to work on people himself, and had been lucky enough to have plenty of friends to let him work on after practising on imitation flesh pieces for nearly two years, determined to be perfect before letting a needle go anywhere near an actual person.

'So how's your new girlfriend this morning? Can she actually walk at all? Judging by the state of you I'd say not!' said Matt, laughing at Shannon as Jeff pushed him off his shoulder and he just went flying back to the other side of the couch into the exact same position he had found him in.

'Yeah, with a bit of a limp. It's sitting down she can't do, not at all! Poor girl got slammed so hard she don't even remember her own name' he replied, suddenly roaring with laughter as he'd remembered her lying on the bed that morning, unable to move and only able to say 'huh?' she was so delirious.

'Fuckin' animal!' said Jeff, shaking his head as Matt pinched the bridge of his nose and scrunched his eyes tightly shut as he laughed hard. And then came the teasing and the insults and everything else. Boys will be boys, and made his life hell throughout the afternoon as they filmed various footage for The Hardy Show, Matt and Jeff's online show dubbed as 'the greatest show not on television'.

'You can rip it outta me all you like fellas, but y'all just jealous you don't be waking up to that in the morning. Look, still fucking gorgeous after only an hour of sleep and no makeup on' said Shannon, showing Matt a picture of her on his phone.

'Woah! And woah-ho-ho-WOAH again! Okay now I completely understand bro, when they're that hot ............you just gotta hump, that's all a man can do!' said Matt, giving him the phone back and laughing. Obviously he hadn't noticed Nadine's attractiveness when he'd seen her at the bar doing her stand up show.

'Yup, you gotta or your balls ache like there's a fucking lead weight inside of 'em!' said Shannon, laughing back. And after he'd finished spending time with his friends he went to go and pick Nadine up from work, taking her back to his and almost straight back to bed.

'Isn't it illegal to have this much sex?' asked Nadine between kisses as Shannon lifted her up onto the side in the kitchen, pulling off her thong and kissing her neck while his other hand cupped the side of her face.

'Even if it was would you wanna stop?' he asked, unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock out as she wrapped her legs around him.

'Oh god no, OHHHHHHHH' she then moaned, feeling him fill her completely before his mouth covered hers again and he fucked her at speed on the counter top. And no matter how tired and how sore she was it didn't make her want to stop at any point, from then falling to the floor in the kitchen and having sex again there, to on the stairs, or to when he finally got her back into bed where it was quite literally fucking until the feeling came back. Both of them were over stimulated and had numbed slightly to each other's erotic touch, making the sex endless since neither pleasure was capable of peaking, just slowly building again.

'If I didn't tell you before, you look really hot tonight' said Shannon as his body covered hers, limbs curled around him after rolling off the top of him and taking him with her.

'So do you' she replied, fingers scratching across the shaved hair at the side of his head, then running down over his back to grab his ass and pull him deeper into her. And so it continued to last for another forty minutes, until they were so exhausted when they finally came, intense orgasms burning through their bodies, it was like a shot of knock out drugs- both just lay there and fell asleep while he was still inside her. And much to one of his friends amusement and if not slight embarrassment, inside Nadine was where he planned to be when he woke up again.

Suzie walked over the land dividing his and Matt's home the next morning at 10am, seeing the back door open from a distance. It was only when she got closer and got into the back yard itself that she couldn't help but notice something else too; the animal sex noises coming from the open window.

'Oh for fuck sake Shan! And Jesus what the name of god did you just do to get her to make that noise? Oh my ears!' She said to herself as she pushed the doors open wider and ran in with her hands over her ears, stereo bound. She skidded to a halt and powered the large silver deck system stereo on at the amp and pressed play on the mp3 menu, not caring what was on there as long as it drowned out the noises of what sounded like wild animals mating upstairs.

'Oh thank fuck!' she sighed as loud music began to thump through the speakers, totally masking the noise coming from upstairs. And so with the soothing thud of the song Eye for an Eye by Sepultura blasting through the house Suzie played a quick game of fetch with the dogs jumping all over her and then went and put a pot of coffee on. She needed it after the night Jeff had given her, and guessed her heavily tattooed friend upstairs banging a new hole into his girl at that moment would too when he finally decided to grace her with his presence, which would happen fifteen minutes later, after he'd finished reducing the bathroom floor to a puddle after having sex with Nadine in the tub.

'I think there's a flood' she said, still seriously out of breath with Shannon's head resting on her chest. He lifted it up to look over the side and laughed silently, resting back down again as he heard the loud thud of music coming from downstairs stop, and then start again.

'I think Mrs Hardy is downstairs' he said, stroking his thumb over her cheek and kissing her as she felt him slide out from her pussy and get up and out of the bath, wrapping a large towel around his waist while watching her just lie there and look gorgeous.

'What the hell did I do to end up with a girlfriend as sexy as you?' he asked, sitting on the edge of the tub and running his fingertip up the inside of her arm.

'So I'm your girlfriend am I?' she asked, reaching up out of the water and entwining her fingers around his.

'Well if you're not I wanna know why' he said, raising an eyebrow at her and laughing through his nose softly as she smiled, then sat up and hugged him, kissing his stomach.

'You stay right here and relax while I go downstairs and start painting fart knocker's foot' said Shannon, using his less that affectionate name for Suzie which made Nadine laugh.

'That's mean!' she exclaimed.

'Just wait 'till you hear the things she calls me!' he said, standing up.

'I can't wait' she replied, giving him a huge comic cheesy grin while he glared at her and then left to get dressed.

'Oh finally! He finishes banging the poor girl upstairs into a new shape' said Suzie as Shannon walked into the kitchen five minutes later, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her cheek as he stood behind her.

'Ewwwww don't kiss me! I don't wanna even think about where your mouth might have been in the last half an hour' said Suzie, pulling a face and elbowing him off her.

'Might be best you don't find out then' he said, walking around her and giving her a smug face.

'Oh god you're just............... I don't want to think about it! I'm going outside for a cigarette, urrrgh I don't need to know any more! I heard enough before you even came down the damn stairs' said Suzie, flinging her arms in the air as she walked away through the house, her sentence increasing in volume as she reached the back door and walked out, leaving Shannon standing there laughing.

When she re entered the house she found him sat on the couch next to Nadine, running both hands up her thigh as they kissed next to where he had laid out an area to tattoo Suzie in comfortably.

'Don't mind me' she said, making them stop and look up at her.

'Sorry, hey I'm Nadine it's nice to meet you' she said, getting up and giving Suzie a friendly little hug.

'I'm going to make toast, do you want some?' Shannon I know your answer already, half the loaf' she said, making Suzie laugh.

'You got the measure of his eating habits soon enough then sugar?' said Suzie.

'Yep, he'll eat anything. Three times over' replied Nadine as she left the room.

'She's funny, and gorgeous. You were right when you said she looked a bit like Meghan Fox, but you never mentioned she sounds like Jenna Jameson when she's having an orgasm' said Suzie, making Shannon pick up a cushion off the couch and hide his face in it.

'I can't believe you just said that. But actually...........it's true, she does' he said eventually from within the pillow, Suzie throwing her head back and laughing hard, sitting next to him and pulling him into her arms.

'Bad man. Now, tattoo me' she said, letting him go and sticking her bare foot in his face, then screamed as he bit her big toe hard. And so after he'd eaten he got seated on his computer chair he had wheeled in, Suzie sat in the armchair covered in white towels with her foot on the arm he began his work fixing the damage she had scratched off.

'If you do this again I'll charge you. The amount of times you fuck up your tattoo's! It's crazy' he said, working the needle over the tendons in her foot while she gritted her teeth.

'OWWWWWW I HATE THIS PART!' she shouted, laughing too since she knew she'd probably cry if she didn't. Foot tattoo's hurt like hell.

'That'll teach you not to pick scabs then won't it? Now shut up and keep your foot still or I'll stab you with this' he said, stopping the gun and pointing it at her, using a piece of thick kitchen towel to wipe blood away and see how much further he had to go to meet the outside edge of the shading with solid colour.

'Yes sir' she said, doing a little salute and smiling over at Nadine, who was sat with Oz at her feet scratching his ears.

'Is he this bossy to you Nadine? I bet he's angelic for you, I know how he works. His girlfriends think he's a sweetie, but we all know the truth' said Suzie, making Shannon stop again and look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

'He's a cutie, but I know he ain't no angel!' replied Nadine, curling her legs underneath her on the couch as Oz jumped up and lay across her lap.

'I'm glad you sussed out that one quick. You seen him drunk yet?' she then asked, while Shannon started to frown and laugh.

'And so it begins' he muttered to himself.

'Nope, what's he like?' she asked, moving a sharp clawed dog paw from her bare knee.

'A Tasmanian devil' said Suzie, watching Nadine look at her boyfriend and laugh. 'I keep telling him he should do it more often, he's hysterical when he's drunk. And then there's a little thing we all collectively call 'The Rage' said Suzie.

'Okay stop right there Hardy' said Shannon, pointing at her.

'Why? It's in her best interests to know' said Suzie before continuing. 'When Mr Moore here has consumed too much alcohol he gets something we call 'The Rage'. Exactly, and we've timed this too, eight hours after he starts he gets horny as hell and drags the woman he's with off to a darkened room and doesn't let her out again until she has to crawl to move. That's about the jyst of it really from what his ex wife told me' she finished, making Nadine look very happy and also laugh herself stupid at Shannon's face.

'Okay shut the fuck up now, and no more mentions of the idiot bitch from hell either thank you' he said to Suzie, who pretended to close a zip across her mouth, turning to Nadine and winking. And so she left off the embarrassment until after he had finished her tattoo, recommencing again to tell Nadine a number of stories that caused him much personal embarrassment, and also a number reaffirming what she already thought about him. He was a lunatic, a loveable one but a complete loon none the less.

'He's a fuck up; he makes us all laugh a lot though. One time he decided it would be a good idea to jump on the roof of Matt's car and surf all the way down the road, jumping off into a pile of snow right at the end just for the hell of it. But the funniest is the shit that just seems to happen to him. Like when he was asleep at ours one time and Jack bit him on the nose and he sat up so fast he hit his head off the shelf that was above our couch, which knocked a potted plant off the end right onto his foot. And then there was the time he was seeing this girl called Debbie I think, and he didn't have a condom to ran to Matt's to steal one off him, he didn't have any and everywhere was closed, and by the time he'd got back after spending ten minutes getting lost in the trees between both houses because he couldn't see his in the dark she'd gone! I actually cried when I heard that one' said Suzie, Nadine sitting at the end of the couch hissing with laughter as Shannon just sat with an amused but slightly pained expression on his face.

'Have you finished yet?' he asked, giving Suzie the evil eye.

'I have, but don't bank on Matt or Jeff being merciful' she replied, getting up to go outside for a cigarette, and also make a phone call. Shannon knew it was coming, and really started to pull a face when he heard his friends coming in through the back door with Suzie again ten minutes later.

'Oh man I'm dead' he said, flopping down so his face was hidden in Nadine's lap.

'Shannon if you can wait until we've at least met her properly before you do that to her' said Jeff as he walked in, reaching down to give Nadine a kiss on the cheek.

'I'm Jeff, I'm the one who'll always take your side over anything you two may argue about in the future, just to piss him off' he said, reaching down and slapping Shannon's head before vaulting over the couch to sit at the end.

'Nice to meet you Jeff' she laughed as Shannon sat up and rubbed the side of his head, kicking Jeff in the shin.

'Oh okay so I really wasn't going to embarrass you in front of your lady but now you've asked for it boy' said Jeff, standing up and grabbing Shannon by the ankles and hauling him off the couch, dragging him out of the living room as he tried to cling onto anything in his path, Matt removing his hands from the door frame and helping Jeff carry him outside. In the pool he went.

'Nadine, meet Jeff and Matt Hardy. Mix them with Shannon Moore and that's what you get' said Suzie as they both stood by the window looking out at Shannon jumping up out of the pool and knocking Jeff in.

'Boys huh?' she replied, looking at Suzie and laughing.


	8. Chapter Seven A time for fun

After they had dried off and changed clothes the guys plus Suzie decided to join Shannon that evening when he took Nadine to a club a few towns over for a stand up gig she'd been booked for, just her and two other comedians so she had time to do a long set, something she liked. She always got a buzz of the crowd's reaction and sometimes participation if she picked on them, asking them questions or just making fun of them in a way they found funny too (except for one man wearing a toupee once- whenever she thought of that the words 'lead balloon' rang in her head). She was glad for the extra time on stage, and so were the guys since this was a much longer version of her set than the one they had seen the week previously, and for Suzie it would be her first experience in the stand up comedy styling's of Nadine Jackson.

'So I heard something interesting the other day, real interesting' she began, the crowd only just about settled from their thunderous reaction to her last skit. 'I heard that Dog the Bounty Hunter wants to go to the Middle East and hunt down Osama Bin Laden. Y'all know who he is right? Big guy with the huge hair who dresses like an extra from the village people? You know, the guy who looks out of place on a normal street, he wants to go and find one of the most well hidden men in the world, looking the way he does. And I have one thing to ask, HOW? CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW, THAT MAN, WHO IS FAR FROM IN-CON-FUCKING-SPICUOUS IS GONNA TRAIL THROUGH A MOUNTAIN RANGE WITH HUDREDS OF HIDDEN TALIBAN SNIPERS ALL READY TO POP A BULLET IN HIS FUCKING HEAD! HOW THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE'S GETTING PAST THEM HUH? SMUGGLING HIMSELF BETWEEN HIS WIFE'S TITS? THAT'LL NEVER WORK, THEY'LL ENTER THE MOUNTAIN RANGE FIVE MINUTES BEFORE SHE DOES, GET SHOT UP TO SHIT ANDTHAT'S THE END OF IT! Find Bin Laden my ass! Try finding out the meaning of incognito first Mr Dawg Chapman' she said as the audience roared.

'Are you okay there my little peach?' asked Jeff as Suzie completely fell apart.

'She's amazing! She hissed, head hanging back over the chair as she laughed until she felt tears in her eyes. And it didn't stop there, after a few changes in course Nadine wound around the subject of sex, and men, and one part of men in particular.

'So girls, as most of you are aware by now the male g spot is up his ass. And let me tell you one thing, no matter how much he's into yours the thought of you putting anything even remotely hear his butt is gonna terrify him. So you gotta be sneaky and do it when he ain't expecting it, because ladies, it's worth it. OH MY GOD IS IT FUCKING WORTH IT BECAUSE YOUR MAN WILL DAMN WELL LOVE YOU FOREVER ONCE HE'S FELT YOU POP A LITTLE PINKY INTO HIS HERSHEY HIGHWAY! OH YES! So, there's a certain way you gotta do it and that's when he's on top, so this is what you do' said Nadine, throwing herself down on the stage legs akimbo while the audience died laughing. 'But it's about two finger placement! I cannot stress that enough girls because if you don't put this finger in this ear while this finger goes off to prostate land, you'll be deaf. Because once you hit that little bump the noise they make is along the lines of 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYFUUUUUUUUUUUUU UCKIIIIIIIIIIINGGOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' And if you don't watch that ear you end up deaf as I said, believe me I know. Let's just say if any of y'all come up and talk to me after the show you'll have to speak into my right ear because I can't hear shit out of the left. 'Ain't that right baby?' she followed with, looking out toward the back at Shannon while the crowd clapped, cheered and shouted, half of them turning to see who she was looking at.

'He's the big blonde fella back there looking for the nearest exit' she said, watching him and the others crack up completely.

'So is that true then dude?' said Jeff, trying to suppress his laughter while raising and eyebrow in Shannon's direction.

'That's for me to know and you not to find out my friend' said Shannon, taking a sip of his coke and grinning to himself. It was true alright, but he wasn't about to let on. He sat back and watched the remainder of her set, a hilarious montage of her impersonating a list of people that included her idol Joan Rivers along with the likes of Madonna and her ridiculously fake Anglo-American draw, Fran Drescher, Britney Spears, Janice from Friends, a cracked up Whitney Houston (which made Matt laugh so hard he actually did cry), Amy Winehouse in a perfect cockney accent, and Hillary Clinton to name a few.

And he couldn't wait for her to get off stage and back by his side. And as soon as she was she came over with a large glass of vodka and coke and downed it in one whilst shaking hands with a few people here and there who told her how much they enjoyed her set, Nadine set the empty glass down and grabbed Shannon's hand, hauling him up out of his seat.

'Hi everyone, I'll be back shortly I just need to steal my boyfriend away' she said, walking towards the rear of the club and opening the fire door to let them out into the alley that ran between the club and a bank next door.

'Just for being a good sport in there and not strangling me the minute I got off stage, I thought I'd be extra nice to you' she said, her tongue tickling his lips before pushing between them and into his mouth, him kissing her back and sliding his hands down to rest on her ass while she moved hers down to his taut stomach, and then into his jeans where she worked him hard and gently ran her nails over his balls. She then removed her hand and unzipped his fly, sinking down to its level and pulling his dick out to encase it straight into her mouth, lips firmly gripping it as she slid them down his shaft.

Shannon's POV.

God fucking damnit her mouth feels incredible around me, I don't even give a fuck that people are walking by in the street twenty feet away that could easily turn their heads and see since we're kinda half in darkness half in moonlight. None of that matters when she's giving me head, the only thing I can concentrate on his how good it feels, her lips locked around my cock so tightly I can feel them draining the veins of blood then it rushing back again as her mouth moves up and down, tongue pushing the underside of my shaft and licking around the tip. I bite my lip and rest my head back against the wall with a thud as I groan, my hands getting lost in her silky dark hair, her mouth taking me deeper and deeper back into her throat every time her lips move down again. I think I just hit delirium.

Nadine's POV.

While working my mouth up and down on his cock, hearing him moan deeply yet quietly my hands crept up his chest, stroking the gorgeous soft skin that covered each hard defined muscle. He had the kind of body that made my blood pressure rise dangerously to look at it for too long, but to touch it sent me into frenzy every time, he was just........................beautiful. My fingers reached his nipples while my lips wrapped around his bell end and sucked hard, my nails raking down his chest which rose and fell quickly as my mouth slid back down to the base of his hardness again, then back up and off him as I stood back up and leaned in to kiss him, pulling away at the last minute.

'Do you want me yet baby?' I purr, undoing the top button of my shirt and having him instantly reach for me and turn me around, throwing me back into the wall, grabbing my head and literally tearing my head to the side and biting my neck as his hand tore my thong off in one pull, both hands then gripping my waist and lifting me off the floor, pressing his chest hard against me as he reached down and held the very top of my thighs as he literally dropped me down onto his cock, making me take every last inch so deep it hurt.

'Does that answer the fucking question?' he growls biting my neck again as he starts to thrust up into me, his hands gripping my legs as I wind them around his waist tighter, my one hand at the back of his head as he sucks on my neck and the other splayed between his shoulder blades, feeling the huge muscles flex as he moves against me in the kind of rhythm that makes my whole pussy feel like it's going to burst with the tight burning pleasure its having inflicted on every last wet inch of flesh.

'Mmmmmm, fuck me harder, oooooh fuck yeah like that' I moan as he begins to pound his cock into me harder, his body crashing against mine as we kiss again, moaning into each others mouths uninhibitedly. I cant feel my back being shredded on the wall as I slide up and down against it, but the pain of grazed skin is worth the pleasure mounting between my legs, feeling so good and so painful at the same time as his cock hit my cervix over and over I felt like I'm about to break, but soon the rush of an orgasm, the kind of feeling I can only imagine a hit of the strongest opium in the world could compare with pulsing up through clit, reaching the pit of my stomach and surging down my legs as I break away from the kiss and scream.

'Shut up' he groans, kissing me again forcefully as his body moves in sweet collision with mine, spilling cum deep between my clenched inner walls as he sucks on my tongue. Oh fuck that was good!

So good in fact that when Shannon put her down Nadine almost fell over.

'Careful on your feet there' he laughed as he grabbed her around the waist and pressed her back to the wall again.

'I can't believe I have no underwear thanks to you' she replied, hooking her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

'Well just be glad you ain't wearing a skirt as short as you were the other night' was all he said as he smiled widely at her. 'But your underwear is nothing, because whoever is monitoring the CCTV of the bank tonight just got a free show' said Shannon, turning and waving at the CCTV camera pointing into the alley from the side of the bank.

'Why the fuck didn't you tell me?' she said, looking shocked and amused at the same time, slapping his chest and leaning up to put her arm around him and walk back to the club.

'You expect me to form an actual sentence when you're giving me head? C'mon Nadine, you know how good you are' he replied.

'So it's all my fault then?' she asked, quickly grabbing the door as two people came out of the fire exit, heading off to where they had just walked away from.

'Yep, and it looks like Mr security man in there is gunna get another recording to jack off to' said Shannon, pointing his thumb backwards over his shoulder as Nadine laughed.

'C'mon handsome, for some reason I feel like getting you drunk. You up for it?' she asked, pausing by the door while it swung shut.

'Are you working in the morning?' he asked.

'Yup' she replied.

'Then no. You shall experience what they refer to as 'The Rage' another night, I'll need more time than eight hours hon, believe me. So how about I get you drunk and then take you home and give you lots of head instead. Deal?' he asked.

'Hmmmm, my man wants to buy me booze and lick my pussy. What choice to I have?' she said sarcastically, pulling a pondering face and holding a finger  
to her chin.

'Quit being sarcastic and get that sexy ass over to the bar before I change my mind' he said, turning her in the right direction and slapping her on the ass. She couldn't wait to get home, especially since Shannon had insisted upon stroking her clit with his thumb as they sat in the back of Suzie's car, Matt deciding to stay on after meeting a few old school friends and going to a club with Jeff in tow too.

'I can't wait until that's my tongue' he said in barely a whisper, running his tongue around the outer edge of her ear as his thumb continued to drag her juices around and around over the hardened bud of nerves.

'Shannon where the fuck is your hand?' asked Suzie suddenly from the driver's seat as she indicated to turn right at the junction and back into Whispering Pines.

'On her leg, chill' he said.

'You must think I was born yesterday if you think I believe that' snorted Suzie with a little laugh. 'You fuck in my car, you buy it' she then added, looking in the rear view mirror and bursting out laughing suddenly at the crazy face Shannon was pulling at her. She managed to get them home in time without having to witness them practising procreation on her back seat, and then drove back to Matt's to fix herself a large sandwich to eat in bed with the accompaniment of a can of beer, since Jeff wouldn't be there to moan about breadcrumbs on the sheets.

'Not fast enough, MOVE IT!' Shannon shouted as he ascended the stairs behind Nadine, pulling up her skirt and slapping her ass with every step she took. Once she got to the top he picked her up with one arm and carried her the rest of the way, hand groping her bare ass and fingers nudging against her slit until he got to the bed and threw her down, watching her remove her clothes and doing the same. He pulled her legs up and around him as he knelt between them, leaning forward to press his lips to hers, feeling her gently bite his tongue and top lip as her hands gripped the top of his arms.

His mouth then pulled away from hers, smiling wickedly at her before disappearing down the bed, the top of her thigh being the next place she felt his lips graze across, and then his tongue intrude between her pussy lips and slide up to swirl against her clit slowly.

Nadine's POV.

'This is definitely what I refer to as a good sex day. Two and a half hours this morning roughly, including a session in the bathtub- my favourite, a hot tryst outside the club, and now, Mmmmmmmmm. This. His tongue has an almost hypnotic effect on me as I feel it working in a steady beat against my clit, making it wet and hard, his lips sucking mine and his fingers running up and down the back of my legs, making them shake, the skin break out into goose pimples as my pussy tightens and floods more wetness out that his tongue licks away again. I can feel him pushing it inside me, stretching it as far as it will go and circles my opening, coming back up again to lick my clit before sucking on it softly, then hard, two fingers sliding into me with ease, and then a third into my ass.

'Shocker time for me then' I thought, which was the last conscious thought I had as a surge of pleasure so strong come from the movement of his fingers inside me and his tongue on my swollen clit hard and fast, fingers pummelling against my g spot as the finger in my ass made me tingle, gradually going faster and faster until I was literally screaming, feeling like he was holding me on the cusp of cuming for an eternity before it finally gripped me, what felt like every muscles in my body going into spasm as I shook and cried out one last time, my nails digging hard into his shoulders and dragging not just across, but into the flesh, a sharp pain then engulfing me as he bit my thigh and growled.

'I'D LIKE SOME SKIN LEFT PLEASE!' he shouted comically, wincing and then pulling my favourite of all faces; puppy dog. He can do it too well.

'I make you cum and you do that? Not fair! It's only really good when we're fucking' he complained, lying down on his front and whispering 'Ow' a few times.

'Awwwww baby, let me kiss 'em better' I said, sitting astride his legs and leaning forward to lick and kiss the bloody scratches on his back.

'Is that better?' I ask him.

'That's actually really fucking good, it burns like a bitch but I like it' he admitted, turning his head and winking at me.

'Kinky fucker' I said.

'Erm, who's licking whose blood here?' he said, pointing between me and himself as he turned over and wrapped his arms and legs around me.

'Point taken, we're as bad as each other' I replied, my finger stroking the underside of his collarbone.

'Until I'm drunk, I'm so much worse then' he then said.

'I can't wait to find out just how much' I said, looking up and turning off my side to lie flat against him, kissing his cheek and feeling stubble prickle my lips.

'Just gimmie a bottle of vodka the next time you have nothing to do for twenty four hours, that's all I'm saying' he said, smiling at me and then reaching up to kiss me.

And as she lay in his arms later half awake and half asleep later on she thought what a great day she had, that had almost ended perfectly. If Shannon wasn't snoring down her ear and sounding like something from The Exorcist it would have been 100%, but she couldn't hold that against him.


	9. Chapter Eight Sam time

'You stink of garlic, badly'

'Well you stink of anchovies, that's so much worse!'

'It ain't stopped you kissing me so far though has it?'

'And neither has my garlic smell, so shut up'

'Alright, but you still smell like a French dude's armpit'

'SHANNON! That's gross!'

'I know, now come here and gimmie a kiss stinky' he replied, folding his arms around her as they lay side by side on the couch. It had now been six weeks since they began dating, and Nadine really couldn't remember a happier time with a boyfriend before now. He was just amazing; he was funny and crazy but also caring and very sweet, and still the large quantities of sex they shared still hadn't diminished either. She still walked slightly awkwardly after a night (or day) of non stop sex. But the thing that made her the most pleased was that he had her beautiful, treasured sisters' approval. Sam loved him.

'Awwwww, look at her' said Shannon once they had stopped kissing, pointing over to the armchair across the lounge where Sam was all curled up asleep in her pyjamas.

'I knew she'd flake sooner or later, it's been a busy day for her' she replied, looking on at her sister affectionately. She was glad she'd had the foresight to bundle her off up the stairs to change into her pyjamas before they ate pizza that evening, Sam could be very difficult and sometimes lash out if she was disturbed from sleep, especially when it was only to change her clothes. Shannon had been busy at work that morning, but got out at just after midday and gone straight home to meet Nadine and Sam, who he took out for lunch before bringing them back to his to meet the rest of the group, all who Sam seemed to like from the word go too which was good as sometimes she could get scared around new people. But the apple of her eye from the moment she met him was the younger of the brothers Hardy, and she spend most of the day by his side, something he really didn't mind at all.

When he and Suzie accompanied them on a dog walk through the forest near to the trailer park Nadine and Sam lived in Jeff held her hand throughout the duration, picking her up and carrying her if they needed to cross a stream, pointing out things to her as they walked and watching her nod and comprehend what he told her about as much as she could. And when they had arrived back at Shannon's place he had tirelessly walked around the pool with her holding her hands and trying to get her to swim, showing unwavering patience as time after time she would freak out once the water got too deep for her to put her feet down until she finally felt brave enough to lift them off the bottom.

'DON'T LET GO! DON'T LET GO!' She shouted as Jeff walked backwards, holding her hands tight.

'I won't let go baby cakes I promise, c'mon lift those little legs and swim! I know you can!' he encouraged watching her kick her feet up and begin to swim along.

'NADINE LOOK AT MEEEEEEE!' she the shouted with mirth as she started to swim along, her sister watching from the side with Shannon and cheering her on.

'Who's my clever princess then?' she said.

'ME! ME! ME!' said Sam, still swimming along with Jeff's help. She loved having Sam there with her, especially to stay too as sometimes she just lay awake at night and worried endlessly about what her father might decide to do to her. He had his set days to violate his youngest, and she would always be home to suffer it on Tuesdays and Thursdays so Sam wouldn't have to, but when she wasn't there she did panic that she was scared and alone after being raped by their father. She almost felt guilty spending time staying at Shannon's, having the kind of life her sister should be having too if it hadn't been denied to her by the severe trauma she had never come around from.

But watching her get carried up the stairs to bed by her boyfriend as she followed behind, Nadine knew that at least for tonight she would sleep soundly and safely. Once he had lay her down she covered her still sleeping body with the duvet and tucked her teddy bear which she retrieved from her bag by the bed under her arm, kissed her hair and whispered goodnight before leaving quietly, going back downstairs and starting to tell Shannon how her sister had been once upon a time.

'She was just the most amazing big sister in the world, and she still is even though it's me who takes care of her now. I remember when I was being bullied at school by the other kids and she flushed this one boys head down the toilet! And if I'd ever fell over and hurt myself she'd patch me up again and make sure I was okay, hug me and stroke my head while I cried. She was always just so full of life too, had so much empathy for everything and everyone, and really loved her music' Nadine began as Shannon just sat back and nodded, listening intently.

'She had such an amazing life that was just beginning until she got sick. She used to play in a local band, I don't know if you ever heard of them but she was the bassist for Funk Assassin, they did really funky, and sometimes jazz inspired metal. I still listen to their stuff even though after she got ill they disbanded' said Nadine, suddenly frowning as she saw the look on Shannon's face. 'What?' she asked.

'I've met your sister before, when she was well. SHIT! She's..............she looks............ oh god I remember her clear as day now!' he said, looking really shell shocked.

'You know Sam?' Nadine asked in disbelief.

'No I don't know her but I sat talking to her for fucking ages one time after one of their gigs, wait there' he said, throwing himself up off the couch and leaving the room, returning ten minutes later with a dusty black photograph album in his hands.

'I got a couple of pics with her somewhere in here' he said as he began to search the pages at speed. He had always remembered that night because it was the same night he had met a new girlfriend at the time, and sat with her talking to Sam after the gig when she'd been packing her equipment away. His searching stopped when he found the two photo's he was looking for, one of him and Sam sat side by side with an arm draped around each other's shoulders, and another with the girl he had met that night.

'She looks about a million miles away from how she used to, and she didn't introduce herself to me as Sam either so that's why I didn't recognise who she was at first. She called herself Kiwi' he said, watching Nadine look down at the picture of how she would always remember her sister. The gorgeous girl, who dressed like a female Kurt Cobain, loved to play bass and make new friends, and drink copious amounts of Corona even though she was underage.

'Kiwi is her nickname, she's had it ever since she was seventeen years old and got so stoned she ate a can of Kiwi shoe polish. Turns out mamma took it out of the tin to dry off after knocking it into the sink when she was cleaning her brown boots, and when Sam and her friends got back after an evening of getting stoned at her friend Dean's place she was so high she thought it was a brownie and ate it. I still remember her sat on a stool in the trailer mumbling 'this is a fucking funny tasting brownie I got here' while she was looking at it, and everyone was laughing so hard we couldn't get the words out to tell her it was shoe polish!' Said Nadine as Shannon roared laughing, tears prickling his eyes.

'Oh god! If she was well enough to understand it I'd have so much fun ripping it out of her for doing that!' he said, still laughing hard as Nadine looked back at the picture.

'She was amazing' she said, suddenly very sad.

'Awwww babe, come here' he said, pulling her into a hug. 'It must be weird, remembering how she was and comparing it to how she is now. When I met her I just remember how full of energy she was, but at the same time she was so quiet and softly spoken, and how much of a good bassist she was! I've never seen anyone be able to play slap bass that well at whatever age she was there' said Shannon, pointing down at the pictures.

'Well, that little dressing just over her hip was when she had four pink stars tattooed there on her nineteenth birthday, and I remember her playing a gig a day after too so that's when it would have been. It was only about five months after these pictures were taken that she got sick' said Nadine, leaning back into his embrace and wiping a tear that fell from her eye.

'I wonder if sometimes she'll come back to us, be like she was before. I really miss her; I know she's still Sam but................... It's hard seeing her like this, even after all this time I still struggle to get used to it' she continued.

'So is it definite that she'll never get better?' asked Shannon, stroking her back up and down with his hand comfortingly.

'It's a probably. People who had suffered trauma as severe as this usually never come back out of it, and even though Tessa told me of some cases where they do she always instils it in me that this is how she's likely to be for the rest of her life. But as each day passes, I still hold hope that one day, somehow, she'll recover' said Nadine, closing the photo album and placing it next to her on the couch.

'Don't ever give that hope up baby, because you never know. One day it might happen, but if it doesn't then just remember one thing- you give her a very happy life right now, she's so loved and so well looked after' he said, covering his mouth as he yawned. It wasn't just Sam who had had a long day, his had started at 5.30am with a three hour workout before going into work to start the first session on his friend Amber's new tattoo on her thigh at 9am and working right up until he left to go and meet the girls.

'And she always will be too' she replied, kissing his cheek and then resting her head against his shoulder, her mind starting to turn once again into what the future would hold for them both. Nadine knew she was being kept a virtual prisoner by her father, not allowed to move out and even if she were she couldn't, couldn't leave Sam on her own like that, having to be home on specific days to take the abuse she had suffered for six years, the threat of her throat being slit in her sleep if she told anyone making her too terrified to run away, the way any man she had ever cared about she had lost because of him.

She didn't want to lose Shannon too, but saw that she had very little choice in it. She either had to find a way to let herself out of it, try and jump over the huge hurdle that was a fear for her life from preventing her telling anyone, try and forge a normal life for herself or lose him and be forever snared in her evil father's clutches.

She could feel herself starting to get stuck, like an invisible glue starting to harden around her predicament, because the way she felt when she was with him she knew it was something she couldn't lose, it would drive her into an even deeper sadness than being raped twice a week did. She was confused, and glad when Shannon suggested they go to bed, as once she was up there lying on top of him as they kissed, his arms enveloping her nakedness as he grumbled happily deep in his throat, everything just flew out of her head and the only thing that mattered was that moment in time.

But still, those thoughts burned through her mind again as they continued to kiss, because with each day that had passed recently Nadine had felt something starting to well up in her that she recognised as only one thing. She loved him, but was too scared to say it, to admit it to him because then it would be real, and she'd have to face the prospect of losing the man she loved. So now she had two things she needed to tell him, but she just didn't know how to go about it, what to do or say, if he'd back off if she confessed something so big only six weeks into their relationship, if he'd still be around long enough after to hear the other secret she kept from him.

He could feel something off as he kissed her, sensing she wasn't 100% focused on what was going on between them, so pulled his mouth from hers and cupped her face in his hands.

'Hey, what's wrong? You still thinking about Sam?' he asked softly, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. She was silent for a few moments as she looked down at him, a small frown creasing his forehead, and the words started to come out in bits before she could even make sense of them in her own head.

'I-I have something to tell you, but I'm scared to say it' she said, stroking his face back.

'Don't be scared, just say what you need to say' he said, reaching up and kissing the tip of her nose, even though he had already guessed what it was.

'I c-can't, I don't want you to run for the hills or think it's too much after only a month and a half' said Nadine, her eyes big and almost fawn like, silver irises sparkling at him through the dim light.

'Yes you can. Say it and I'll say it back' he said, smiling at her.

'I love you' she whispered.

'I love you too' he replied, smile bursting wide as he said what he had felt inside for a while, watching her face also break out into happiness as she hugged him tightly. It stirred so many emotions within her she took a deep breath and steeled herself not to cry, so many juxtaposes bashing off each other in her mind, so much fear and joy at the same time, she needed to lose herself so just closed her eyes and lost herself in him as he turned her over onto her back, rolling on top of her and covering her body in kisses, whispering 'I love you' to her over and over as his hands stroked her arms, her face, her stomach, her breasts, her back, her legs, until she was drowning in him and once again, nothing but that mattered.

Two hours later, with the man she loved lying with his head on her chest sleeping soundly after he had exhausted himself but not her into sleep after an hour of sex, Nadine sat and looked at him while he slept curled up next to her. For someone so huge and manly he looked so sweet and angelic when he slept, still so handsome but also something she could only describe as a certain prettiness that just glowed off him, and she could stay awake for hours and just look at him. But that night she wasn't awake just sit and study his features in quiet awe, she couldn't drift off to sleep at all because of everything going on in her head.

It felt like there was a small war going on inside her skull, thoughts conflicting and progressing one after one. 'What am I going to do? I love him, this is real, and I can't lose him. I can't let dad ruin our lives forever, but I'm so scared of him. It has to end one way or another, I have to tell Shannon somehow, but I'm so frightened.........' where just a small collection of the thoughts racing around her mind.

Gently pushing him over onto his back Nadine slipped out from underneath him and got up out of bed, checking he was still asleep and kissing his forehead before letting herself out of the bedroom and walking down the hall until she got to where Sam was sleeping in the guest room. She opened the door softly and crept in, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching out to stroke her soft dark blonde hair, highlighted from the sun.

'I have to make this stop Sam; we can't go on like this. And I know it's my fault, if I wasn't so scared of what he'd do to us if I did tell. I just don't know what to do, you were the only person I could tell anything to and you'd fix it, I wish you could come back, I miss you so much. This is so hard to do on my own' she said, tears sliding from her cheeks as she lay down next to her sister and hugged her gently. She stayed only for a few minutes before leaving as silently as she had entered and going back to cuddle up to the man the fortune teller had said would save her. Day by day she was starting to believe that what the only lady had shared with her all those was possibly the biggest truth she'd ever been told.


	10. Chapter Nine Too much sex

'You know you're not allowed up here' grumbled Shannon the next morning as his face was licked by Oz, his pitbull. It wasn't the kind of wake up he'd been hoping for.

'Out! Go wait for me downstairs' he said, pointing towards the bedroom door and getting up out of bed to pull on a pair of jeans and leave the bedroom, jumping when he opened the door wider to see Sam standing next to Oz.

'Dog woke me, I'm hungry' she said, reaching down and stroking Oz's head.

'Alright, you go get washed and dressed and I'll get you something to eat, that okay honey?' he asked, walking towards her and giving her a hug.

'M'kay' she said dreamily, walking back into the spare room and fetching the clean clothes Nadine had laid out for her the evening before while Shannon picked up Oz over his shoulder and carried the squirming dog down the stairs, scratching his tummy and making growling noises back at him when Oz vocalised his disgust with a few grumbles.

'Out you go crazy fuckers' he said, opening the back door in the kitchen and watching the three yapping dogs run out, and then turning around to survey the chewed up damage to the kitchen door handle. Since Oz had grown fully he stood high enough on his back legs to reach the door and bite on it until it turned and opened the lock so he could run amok around the house with the others while their owner was asleep.

'I need a better lock' said Shannon, running his fingers over the handle where little teeth marks decorated it. Meanwhile upstairs Nadine had just woken up to the sound of barking dogs outside, and Sam whistling from the bathroom. She turned over and slid out of bed, picking up one of Shannon's t shirts and opening the door that lead from his bedroom directly to the bathroom, seeing Sam sitting on the edge of the bath cleaning her teeth.

'Nadine!' she said happily standing up and spitting toothpaste into the sink, managing to dangle her hair in it.

'Hair band time' said Nadine, using the one tying back her own dark tresses and reaching through Sam's light waves to braid it back, combing it gently with her fingers to make it lie neatly.

'Going downstairs now, Shannon's getting food' said Sam once she was finished, hugging her sister and leaving her to shower as she ran across the bathroom and out into the hallway.

'Okay tiny' said Nadine, chuckling softly and walking over to the shower to switch it on, remove the t shirt she wore and step in with a happy sigh as the hot water hit her bare skin. After she was finished and had got dressed she went downstairs and just stood in the doorway leaning against the frame, watching the sight in front of her.

'Sam don't put your toast in your juice, that's not funny!' said Shannon whilst trying not to look as amused as he actually was, pulling the glass away from her and getting up to deposit the mess down the sink and pour her a fresh glass while Sam just giggled.

'There, don't give your breakfast swimming lessons in this glass' he said as he sat back down again, fluffing her hair and turning to smile at Nadine.

'Come here' he said jerking his head back and holding his arm out. She walked over and got pulled close to him and kissed softly, his other hand stroking her shoulder.

'So when did she wake up then?' asked Nadine, reaching out to tap Sam's hand as once again her toast got very near to the glass.

'Only about half an hour ago, Oz woke her' said Shannon, reaching back to where there was a bowl of green apples behind him and grabbing one.

'He's too clever that dog, you need a childproof lock on there or something' she said, looking back at the chewed handle and laughing.

'That's what I thought too' he replied before taking a big bite out of the apple, staring at the culprit who was in the corner with a stone he'd found in somewhere out back next to his paw, sporting an expression of pure innocence. Oz sat and looked up at his owner, Shannon staring intently at him without blinking, then started to grumble and growl while he wagged his tail, and then when he still didn't stop staring at him started to cry and lay down flat to the kitchen floor being stared into submission.

'See he knows I'm boss, I can always win at a stare down match. He just needs to respect my fuckin' house a little more' he said, feeling Nadine trailing her hand over his shoulders as she walked around him to go and make a coffee and dust crumbs off her sisters top, Sam smiling at her before drinking the rest of her juice and announcing she was ready to 'go back to see mamma'. And so Nadine drove her home and had a cup of coffee with her mom before going back to Shannon's, finding him lying on the sofa laughing at The Simpsons on TV.

'You took way too long to get that sexy ass back here' said Shannon as Nadine got onto the couch with him, straddling one of his legs and licking him from navel to chest.

'Well I'm here now, and I don't have work tonight or tomorrow. I'm not taking Sam to Alex's tomorrow either because him and Tessa are going to watch her nephew play softball, so you got me right up until Monday afternoon dude' she said, hands rubbing his chest as she leant forward and kissed him.

'Remind me to get completely hammered at some point between now and then, since you have a lot of time on your hands and all' he said, moving his mouth to the top of her breasts and kissing them one by one while his hands pushed them up underneath her top, fingers creeping under her bra and thumbs lightly rubbing across her nipples.

'You don't need it, but it should be fun from what I've heard' she replied, pulling her top up over her head and unclipping her bra as they kissed, a few stray strands of his hair that had escaped the elastic tying it back tickling her face as he lay her back on the couch and undid the button fly.

'Damn fucking skinny jeans! You look hot in 'em but Jesus they ain't easy to pull off' he cursed, getting off the couch and yanking them down at the ankles, half dragging a laughing Nadine off onto the floor. Once he'd removed the tight fitting garment that was seriously getting in his way he pulled off her thong and joined her on the couch again.

'Turn over' he said, kneeling right at the end.

'Why?' she asked, looking up at him.

'Because I said so, now do it or I'll slap you' he said, raising an eyebrow at her as she rolled her eyes and did as he'd asked.

'But you know I'd enjoy being smacked anyway' she said, before the biggest stinking pain she'd ever felt shot across her ass cheek from the loud slap of his hand on it.

'That hard? He asked, noticing he'd left a big red handprint and trying not to laugh.

'If that bruises you're in fucking trouble' she warned playfully.

'Shut up and I'll apologise properly' said Shannon, pulling her up by the hips and leaning down further so her pussy was level with his face, and then agonisingly slowly licking her from her clit, to her pussy, to her ass, and then all the way up her back until he got to her neck. It made her feel like something inside her had suddenly gone cold and tingly it was so good.

'Forgive me?' he asked, kissing her from neck to shoulder as his thumb started to softly rub across her clit.

'Mmmmmm' she replied, turning her head and kissing him before his lips left hers and kissed all the way back down her spine, his tongue then returning to glide between her pussy lips and lick at her opening, stretching out to stimulate her clit as the same time, a movement that already had her rendered almost senseless as a strong wave of pleasure gently rippled through her body, a big smile fixing across her lips. It was a smile that wouldn't leave her face throughout the rest of the day, or the weekend in fact either because all they did pretty much up until Monday afternoon was fuck each other all over the house, every room, every surface, every floor, in every position you could think of and some you just couldn't imagine if your life depended on it, until they were both so tired and so sore they physically couldn't do it anymore, which was a hilarious observation for their friends if nothing else..........

'Oh finally! He shows his face! We were beginning to think you were dead' said Matt as he opened his front door on Monday evening and let Shannon in.

'Do you have any ice?' he asked straight away, walking through with Matt to the kitchen.

'Errrrrrrrrrrrm, yeah man why?' asked Matt, pointing at the freezer while Shannon opened it up. When he found the bag of ice Matt found out pretty quickly what he needed it for.

'Ahhhhhhhhh, that's better!' he said, holding it against his crotch and looking relived as Matt almost died laughing, Jeff wandering in to see what his brother was in hysterics over.

'What's up dickhead?' he shouted, watching his friend looking relived by the bag of ice he held against himself.

'I think I've done permanent damage to myself' he said, while Matt still laughed so hard his face went red, Jeff joining him in hysterics too.

'Well it's your own fault for being such a nymphomaniac isn't it?' laughed Jeff.

'Yep, ouch' he replied, walking through to the lounge and sitting on the couch next to a baffled Suzie, who had been quietly enjoying a book and a cup of coffee after a long day on a photo shoot.

'You wanna explain the ice sweetie?' said Suzie, raising an eyebrow at her heavily tattooed friend, who looked like he was in a fair amount of pain right at that moment.

'My penis is broke!' he announced, moving the ice and flopping his head back over the couch as Suzie became the third person to fall into hysterics.

'And how's Nadine?' she laughed, as Jeff and Matt came back into the room.

'Numb from the waist down, which is how I was too right now' he replied, his friends all laughing more.

'Stop laughing! It ain't fair! I woke up today with morning wood and I swear to Christ it was so painful I couldn't wait for it to go back down again! That ain't right; a man should never wish away an erection with a beautiful woman by his side!' he exclaimed, doing nothing to stop his friends laughing even harder.

'So anything even mildly arousing is gonna make you suffer right now then huh?' asked Matt, looking over to see Jeff bringing up an image search on his laptop, which he was browsing on at the time of their sexually wounded friends arrival.

'Yup!' he replied, noticing the ice inside the bag was starting to melt into water. He really didn't care as long as it was cold.

'So looking at THIS won't help you much eh?' said Jeff, finding a picture of who Shannon called his perfect woman.

'OH GOD STOP IT! I CAN'T LOOK AT THE SEXIEST WOMAN WHO EVER LIVED IN THIS STATE!' he cried, turning his eyes away from the picture of Morticia Addams Jeff was showing him on the screen. He typed up another site straight away and pressed a certain link to a certain video, turned the volume right up and then charged over to where Shannon was sitting.

'LOOK SHANNON! LESBIANS!!' He roared as everyone bar Shannon once again died laughing, holding the laptop and trying to force his friend to look at the images on screen of two young ladies having a lot of fun with a strap on.

'FUCK OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!' he shouted, taking himself and the ice away and out into the garden to a riot of laughing behind him.

'I HATE YOU ALL!' he continued, dropping the bag of ice when he realized it was melting into his jeans. Thank god they were black and the water mark didn't show. He didn't need anything else for his friends to make fun of, which they did endlessly for the rest of the week too. Whereas Nadine's state after having what could only be described as 'too much sex' only roused jealousy.

'Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OWWWWW!!!!' Said Nadine, gritting her teeth as she sat down gingerly on Liv's bed on Wednesday night with the help of Sadie, who was giggling uncontrollably.

'I'm surprised she can even walk, how about you?' said Sadie, looking over to Liv.

'I say I'm jealous, lucky, LUCKY BITCH!' said Liv, giving her a pretend evil eye.

'Believe me, you don't want this pain! This is three fucking days worth of crazy sex, I swear I've never been fucked so much in all my life! I can't even go to the toilet without something stinging down there!' said Nadine as her friends roared.

'Oh if it was your guy I was in bed with, I'd live with the pain!' said Liv, winking at Nadine.

'Eyes back in your head, you know you can't have him!' she replied as Liv sat down next to her.

'I'm only teasing honey, I'd have to actually meet him first anyway, see if he's that cute in the flesh! I still can't believe I haven't met him yet, I'm one of your best friends and you've been with him for six weeks now!' she said, lighting a cigarette.

'Well you were just on a month long cruise honey' said Nadine. Sitting up away from where the cigarette smoke drifted under her nose.

'Oh Liv, dude, you have to meet him. And his friends! I swear they are even funnier than they seem on TV!' said Sadie, who then went on to tell the story of how she'd had to keep chasing Jeff from behind the bar one night when it was only her and Nadine working, with him trying to steal extra measures of Jack from under the optics right into his mouth, doing 'A Nadine' as it was known along with a handful of other stories of him, Shannon and Matt being fools.

'So tell me about everything that's been going on with you two other than causing havoc at the bar or having stupid amounts of sex then!' said Liv, looking over at her unpacked suitcase in the corner and guessing she really should start to get all the items in there in order, and the clothes washed before she started back at work the following Monday.

'It's amazing, he makes me so happy. He's just got the whole package, gorgeous, divine body, good personality, great in bed, great taste in music, Sam loves him, it's just.............................. perfect! Well, apart from the fact he snores so loudly he sounds like a tank!' she said.

'You forgot to tell her who else loves him apart from Sam honey' said Sadie in a little sing song voice.

'Oh yeah, it's l-o-v-e' Nadine said, then covered her ears as Liv's happy scream deafened her as she was pulled into her friends arms.

'OH MY GOD THAT'S FANTASTIC!!!!' she shouted, bouncing up and down on the bed.

'OUCH! NO EXCESSIVE MOVEMENT I'M TENDER!' she shouted as Liv let her go.

'Sandblasted was the word you used to me yesterday morning' laughed Sadie, scrunching her eyes tight.

'Shouldn't it be Shannon blasted?' asked Liv. That was it, all three rolled on the bed in absolute hysterics, Nadine not being able to even answer her ringing phone she was laughing so hard. When she went to reach for it Sadie got there before her, looking at the name on the display and flipping it open at once.

'JUST WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEST FRIEND YOU LITTLE SHIT? She can't sit down properly!' she shouted comically down the phone.

'Fucked her up the butt for an hour or so' replied Shannon, knowing it would totally gross Sadie out to learn that information, which it truly did.

'EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT SHANNON!' she replied, comically disgusted but also a face so shocked she'd have been in trouble if the wind changed.

'Well you asked' he replied, Matt and Jeff giggling like schoolgirls in the background. 'Anyway, can I speak to my girlfriend now or do I have to tell you worse things to get you to shut the fuck up?' he continued, making Sadie laugh.

'I'll hand you over dude' she said, pinching the bridge of her nose and completely falling to pieces as she passed Nadine her phone.

'What did you tell her?' she said immediately, noticing Sadie whispering to Liv and then her mouth fall open as she looked at Nadine aghast.

'The truth my darlin' he replied sweetly, knowing he was probably in trouble already for his TMI comment to her friend.

'Thanks!' she replied, shaking her head. 'So what can I do for you this evening anyway?'

'Come round! I know it's your night with the girls but hey bring them too. Jeff says he misses giving Sadie shit about her taste in music anyways' said Shannon, laughing as Jeff started a tirade already. 'Sex Pistols my ass, and.........' It went on.

'Do you wanna meet my baby tonight sweetie? He just invited us all round' Nadine asked Liv, who didn't need any further convincing once she found out Jeff and Matt were there too. Three of her favourite wrestlers in the same room, it was too good to pass up.

'It might take us a while to get there, we've all had beer so none of us can drive so we'll have to rely on A cabs and you know how long they take' said Nadine to Shannon down the phone.

'Fuck that Matt'll pick you up he ain't been drinking' said Shannon, looking over at his friend with a hopeful face. Matt rolled his eyes and got up off the couch, getting Liv's address and heading out pick up Nadine and her friends, not knowing at that point just how much the best friend he hadn't met yet would catch his attention when he saw her.

**Big thanks to my reviewers so far, you girls are great! Anyone else out there reading it, I'd like to know what you think too!xx**


	11. Chapter Ten Meeting Dad

After the joy it had brought her to introduce the man she loved to her sister, her friends and her mother there was only one person left to meet him, the one person she wasn't looking forward to having to sit there with and put on a pantomime that she actually gave a shit about him. Her father, aka the man so brazen in his attitude towards her and all that he did he would actually act like a normal, caring father when anyone else was around, like raping his child was the furthest thing from his thoughts, with her having to pretend to be the loving caring daughter who wasn't being raped at gunpoint by her daddy. And as she sat outside around the fire with her father and her boyfriend the act she had to put on should have earned her an Oscar.

'So then this little one decides to broadcast that information in front of everyone I had to work with at the steel pressing plant I was foreman of at back then, making my life hell for the next three months! It's a good job I love her so much!' said Ken, giving Nadine a little shove in the side and putting his arm around her. Her stomach turned.

'I can't believe you embarrassed your old man like that!' said Shannon, still laughing hard from Ken telling him how a nine year old Nadine had been mooching around their old house and found his vintage collection of Playboy magazines, and told everyone he worked with about them when he had taken her down to the plant one afternoon.

'I was nine for god's sake!' she replied, shaking her head and putting on a big fake smile as she shoved her dad back. She wished the interaction they shared was real, that she loved this moment; the first meet between her dad and her boyfriend, but inside she was churning. Churning at how he had the sheer audacity to sit there and portray himself as the kind and loving father he had been once upon a time, before he had turned into the devil himself. How he could even look Shannon in the eye was beyond her.

'So I hear you just set up your own tattoo shop? How's that working out for you?' he asked, offering him a cigarette.

'No thanks Ken I don't smoke. And it's going really well thanks for asking' Shannon replied, nodding.

'Good! That makes me happy to hear' he said, reaching forward and lighting his smoke off the fire, almost burning his hair in the process.

'Easy there pops, don't barbeque yourself again' said Nadine, faking more pleasant banter.

'You'll never let me live that down will you kiddo?' said Ken, patting her on the back.

'Nope, it was too funny!' she said, inside wishing he had actually fallen into the fire and burnt to death on that day when one of their cats had tripped him over. And so they continued to talk until the evening drew in and it turned midnight, Ken deciding to call it a night.

'Yeah I better get a move on too, I gotta open up at 8am tomorrow so I should get my ass on the walk home pronto' said Shannon, yawning as he stood up.

'Son I won't hear of it, stay here with Nadine. You look so tired I'd be scared you'd fall asleep in a ditch on your way home anyway!' said Ken, smiling warmly at his daughter and her boyfriend with a well concealed menace behind the facade.

'If you're sure then yeah, great thanks' he said, standing up and offering his hand. 'It was good to meet you'.

'Likewise son' said Ken, shaking his hand. 'Goodnight then both, can you put the fire out princess? I'll check on Sammy, make sure she's comfortable and hasn't got herself tangled in her blankets!' he said, reaching down to kiss Nadine atop her head and pat Shannon on the shoulder before turning and walking into her trailer, reappearing a few moments later and saying 'she's sound asleep, goodnight both' and waving over to where she was stood with Shannon about to quell the flames in the old oil drum.

'So apart from Alex, Tessa and their kids I think that's just about everyone I need to meet now huh? You're dad's a great guy, I like him. I think you get your comedy gift from him too, he's real funny' said Shannon.

'I'm glad you think so' she said a little briskly, making him pull a face for a few moments before thinking she just must be tired. She was a woman of very few words when sleepy. And she continued to be oddly quiet with him right up until they went to sleep, well he went to sleep. Nadine could only lie awake as once more the thoughts that plagued her went around in her head like a carousel spinning out of control, music and lights whizzing past at a thousand miles an hour, meaning she just couldn't settle at all. Not even with her beloved lying right next to her. All she could think was that sooner or later she'd get a warning to finish it with him, to forget the last two and a half months as it had been now ever existed, to break her heart in two or suffer being raped on a regular basis until she caved in. It came a lot sooner than she expected, with much nastier results too.

Once Shannon had left at 7.30am, getting a lift with Nadine's mother and Sam who were out early for an appointment with Tessa she stood and waved them away and went to walk back into her own trailer when suddenly her hair was pulled from behind and she was dragged into her parents instead, a hand across her mouth.

'Do you know how much it killed me? Thinking of him in there with you?' Ken snarled, throwing her onto the couch after slamming and locking the door.

'Y-y-you asked him to stay' said Nadine, fear rising in her throat as she breathed heavily, the last traces of Shannon's smell flooding her nose but offering no comfort as he advanced across the room and pinned her to the couch by her throat, drawing a hunting knife from his pocket and holding the point against her heart.

'And now I wish I didn't, to think of him enjoying what I do, this isn't for him, this is for me' he said, hand coming down to grope her breast.

'Please, please don't do this to me anymore. Please daddy I love him, I don't want to lose him' she begged, a sob coming up from her throat she was so frightened.

'You have a month to finish it, or you get this more and more. He won't take you away from me, and if you don't come home to get what I have to give, it's little Sammy who gets it' he said darkly, undoing his pants as he moved the knife to her throat and proceeded to brutally rape her until she actually bled, leaving her there shaking and crying after the horrific half an hour ordeal was over.

'Pull yourself together you pathetic bitch' he said, grabbing her up off the couch by her throat and dragging her across the trailer again, bashing her head off a side counter and letting her fall to the floor before leaving here there alone, in tears, in agony. After she had dragged herself up off the floor, her head pounding Nadine went back into her own trailer and performed her usual ritual; scrubbing herself until she was bright red all over in the small shower, pushing a sponge full of soap into her vagina and cleaning herself over and over, crying as the water splashed down over her body, wishing with all her soul she could find a way out of this torture, and hating herself for being too scared to.

After cleansing herself thoroughly she ran some wax through her hair and decided to just let it dry into her natural curls rather than straighten it, got dressed and went to work, pretending everything was normal and carrying on with her day as best she could with soreness between her legs, her head and her neck which she noticed faint finger mark bruises on, her head having a nice lump formed on the side. She was glad it was a night she spent with Shannon, she couldn't face going back home, and needed anything she could get to take her mind off what had happened that morning.

'Hey gorgeous girl' said Shannon warmly as she literally flew from behind the bar and into his arms at 5.30pm that afternoon. 'Hmmm someone's pleased to see me!' he laughed, amused at her big display of affection, not knowing underneath she was just about holding onto her self control not to howl and cry her eyes out with the relief she felt at seeing him.

'I am, now get me out of here and take me home. And by home I mean your place' she said, swallowing the lump from her throat as she was kissed tenderly by her boyfriend, who did as she'd asked and took her straight back to his.

'Hey little dude!' said Matt warmly as soon as he saw Nadine enter the house. He and Jeff had let themselves in as usual to wait until Shannon got home.

'Hey Matty, how was your date with Liv then? I wasn't on early this morning so I didn't get to see her' said Nadine as she was hugged by the huge mountain of a man.

'Great yeah, and she wouldn't have been at the bar this morning anyway because she was..........................................somewhere else' said Matt, a big grin fixing across his face.

'Ohhhhhhhhhh reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllly?' she exclaimed as Shannon and Jeff started to whistle and jeer at him.

'She'll tell you the rest' said Matt, even though Nadine could already guess from that look all over his face. Matt Hardy was once again getting laid, and loving it. Since he had met Liv four weeks previously they had enjoyed a few dates together, and things were going well. Very well it would seem.

'So do we have reject for the rest of the day or night or are you planning on dragging him off upstairs at any time? He then asked.

'Hmmmmmm, can you give me half an hour now? That's about all I need' said Nadine with a devilish little grin at Shannon, who just raised his eyebrows and looked very happy.

'Go!' We'll keep ourselves amused while you defile him some more' said Matt, shaking his head and laughing quietly whilst pointing at the stairs, which Shannon had already taken as a run whilst pulling his top off.

'See ya later!' she said, running after him and leaving an amused pair of brothers in her wake. Her desperation wasn't so much about being horny, but about the fact that she needed Shannon to be the last man inside of her again, and not her wretched, evil, spiteful, abusive father. And as she felt his body against hers, his arms wrapping around her, hands and mouth all over her it was like having every last trace of her father's touch burned away, like pouring a corrosive substance over metal to fizz away the rust. And even though when he first entered her it stung and hurt so much she wanted to cry again she just felt glad the hardness she could feel gently moving in and out of her was his, that after just ten minutes the feeling she had welling up over her body was one of love, desire, and an incredible orgasm that powered through her veins as he kissed her repeatedly, telling her she was beautiful and that he loved her. Everything she so desperately needed to hear.

'You know something? I don't think I could love anyone as much as I love you' said Nadine as she lay naked next to him, stroking his hair away from his face.

'Don't ever let that feeling change either' he replied, kissing the tip of her nose and stroking the back of her hand where it rested against his chest, smiling happily at her before they decided to get dressed and go back downstairs to see what trouble their friends were getting into. And found them both beating the shit out of each other with XBOX controls whilst playing Halo.

'I'm playing the winner!' said Nadine as she walked in and sat down.

'That'll be me then!' said Jeff.

'Yeah like fuck it will!' replied Matt as the game reloaded and he gave Jeff one more slap in the chest. It turned out Nadine would end up playing Jeff, in what would from that day forward be known as 'The Halo battle- and then some'. It started off fairly innocently, before deliberate distractions were made on both sides to put the opponent off.

'PULLING PIERCINGS COUNTS AS CHEATING!'

'SO DOES BITING!

'FUCK YOU BITCH YOU DESERVED IT!'

'HAH! YOU'RE DEAD I'M NOT! I WIN! Oh that that's for grabbing my tit' said Nadine as she shot Jeff down dead on the game, and then slapping him straight in the crotch and watching him double on the couch while she threw her head back and laughed along with a hysterical Matt, Shannon and Suzie who had arrived halfway through and who was filming the lot on Shannon's camera. And then after the violence came the insults, that after initially quite cutting became very amusing; and silly.

'You smell like a donkey's left testicle'

'Well you'd know what one smells like; you give head to Shannon don't you?'

'Yeah, he's got the dick to match too' (Shannon almost died on the floor at that one)

'Which means by now you must be lacking elastic in the vaginal area, wizards pocket much?' ('Dude waaaaaaaaay harsh!' shouted Suzie from behind the camera.)

'Your woman wasn't complaining last night when she was in there up to the wrist' (a chorus of ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO WAY!' from everyone). Jeff was too taken back to answer, he knew Nadine's part time job was to be funny, and she was crude, but that had shut him up well and truly.

'I FUCKING WIN AGAIN HARDY! HOW'D YA LIKE THEM APPLES MOTHERFUCKER?' She roared right in his face as he laughed. 'Oh and this is for the wizards pocket remark' she followed with, and then followed that with a back handed slap right across the cheek.

'DAMN!' shouted Matt, still in hysterics with Shannon in the corner as the slap echoed off the walls, followed by Nadine's scream as Jeff bit her on the boob.

'THAT'S IT!' she roared, launching herself at him and locking her legs around one of his as she slapped him over and over around the head, him trying to get away and somehow with that and the amount he was being beaten ending up sliding off the back and onto the floor, taking her with him.

'Draw' they both said, looking at each other and dying in hysterics along with the others.

'Dude turn to the side' said Jeff, still lying down while Nadine sat up and turned her head in the other direction. Something about her neck had suddenly caught his eye, namely the fact she had finger marks on it.

'Shannon have you been strangling your woman for sexual purposes you little dirt bag?' he said, looking at the four small blue bruises on one side of neck, and the thumb print on the other.

'Not recently, why?' he asked, rolling onto his front and sitting up to get up and walk over to where they were and pull Nadine up.

'Look at her neck' said Jeff, pointing as he got up too.

'WHO THE FUCK DID THAT TO YOU?' said Shannon, suddenly snapping from happy to angry as he noticed the bruises.

'Babe don't worry, Sam had a bit of a freak out and grabbed me. She didn't mean it, you know how she can be sometimes' she lied with a shrug.

'And I thought I was gonna have to smash some motherfuckers skull apart, why'd she get upset?' he asked, stroking the bruises with his fingers.

'She really, really didn't want her hair brushed!' laughed Nadine, lifting the mood again and continuing to do so by making fun of it until everyone was in hysterics again and the subject had moved on, this time Shannon coming under the firing line from Matt and Jeff while she and Suzie sat back and laughing.

It was just the kind of evening she needed to take her mind of the awful morning, especially after they had all consumed a few beers and decided to run around the forest wearing night vision goggles playing paintball. Nadine didn't win that time, and ended up in the bath at 4am with Shannon soaking her aches and pains from being pelted with so many paintball cartridges and falling over so much.

'I think you should call in sick at work tomorrow, technically you are injured. And if you don't feel it now I can work on that if you want me to?' he said cheekily from the other end of the tub as he rubbed her ankle gently where she had taken a hit right on the bone.

'Well, I've never done it before so I think one time wouldn't hurt' she said, opening her legs to him as he climbed up the bath and lay between them, running his hands up her back and over her shoulders.

'Good, because I don't wanna go to bed just yet' he said, kissing her. The only sounds to come from either of them from that point were moans of ecstasy as they made love in the bath until the sun came up. Over at Matt's house Suzie and Jeff were still awake, but for a different reason as they sat in the lounge watching the film Alien since neither were tired.

'You look very thoughtful over there' said Suzie, leaning over and tapping her man's hand where it hung over the edge of the armchair he was sat in.

'Something's bugging me' he said, pressing his thumb to his lips as he frowned, leaning on his hand.

'And that would be......?' said Suzie, circling her hand around, gesturing he should just spit it out.

'It's what Nadine said about Sam grabbing her around the throat. You've seen the size of Sam's hands right? Tiny. The kind of space between the bruises could only be made with hands about the size of mine. And if it wasn't Shannon being a kinky fuck who the hell was it? And why hasn't she told us?' said Jeff, still frowning.

'Are you sure?' said Suzie, slightly incredulously, lacing her fingers through his and stroking his palm with her nail.

'Yeah, I am' he said, frown lifting as he looked at Suzie and shrugged.

'Are you gonna say anything to Shan?' she asked, picking up her cigarettes.

'I'll keep my eye on her' he said, nodding and thanking her as she passed him a smoke. She knew that was all she'd get out of him; he'd just observe her closely to see if he could spot anything amiss with her. People didn't have finger marks on their neck for no reason, and there was no way Sam's little hands could have done it. Of course, he was right.


	12. Chapter Eleven Seven days

'Damn, I'm Matt Hardy's girlfriend. Dude when the hell did that happen? I was only drooling over him on TV five minutes ago!' said Liv as she and Nadine looked at images being loaded off her camera onto her computer from a party at his place the previous night. She was looking at a gorgeous picture Suzie had taken of them, Matt pulling her close and kissing her head as she leant against his chest and smiled.

'You know he says you're the sexiest woman he's ever seen in his entire life?' said Nadine, clicking the next image.

'Awwww, he's a sweetie. And he ain't so bad himself' she said, smiling and then laughing as she saw the next one; Shannon pulling a stupid face along with Nadine, a bottle of Smirnoff Black in her hand she and Shannon had finished between them along with a lot of beer. It'd had been a shame they'd both got so wasted they could only make it to the couch before falling on it and sleeping there; Nadine was still yet to experience that thing called 'The Rage'. She carried on clicking through until she saw a gorgeous one of her and Shannon outside kissing, the flash illuminating them through the dark.

'There's my new profile pic, damn I love it' said Nadine as she looked at the gorgeous picture, and then changed her mind and used the next one instead. Them laughing as they stood nose to nose in a hug, it was the most adorable picture of them she'd ever seen, mainly because she had never seen herself look so happy.

She put the rest of them on too, deciding to create an album entitled 'Random party at Matt's' and titling the happy picture all she thought when she looked at it. 'Damn I love him'. And within about five hours of him seeing them Shannon stole the lot and loaded them on his too, also changing his profile picture to one of him and Nadine that had also been on the camera from the afternoon Sam came around, standing by the pool with her in his arms kissing her cheek, titling it 'Me and my baby'.

'I gotta say it dude, your woman looks killer in a bikini' said Mike (aka Zombie, producer of The Hardy Show') as he looked at the picture Shannon had just printed off onto photo paper.

'Keep those beady eyes of yours off my girl dog, that's all for me and me only' said Shannon, picking up the picture and whistling as he looked at Nadine. He could still hardly believe she was his sometimes. If she ever dressed up like Morticia Addams he thought he'd probably have a heart attack. Looking at the picture some more and then looking at his watch he realized she'd be there in about half an hour after spending the day with her friends while he recovered in a hung over state. Nadine didn't get hangovers, and he hated her for it. The most she ever suffered was feeling a bit sick until she ate something.

'You look a lot better than when left you this morning, you looked like a dead punk' said Nadine thirty five minutes later when she arrived, laughing and then squeaking as Shannon bit her cheek for her comment.

'Love you too sugar' he said sarcastically, looking down at her and kissing her head. 'You look very, very sexy by the way' he continued, running her hands up under the black dress covered in tiny white stars she wore while she slipped her bare feet out of her battered old cowboy boots, being walked backwards until she was pressed against the front door, being kissed while his hands lifted the dress up until it was over her head.

'I want you, right fucking now' he whispered, picking her up and carrying her to the stairs and up them, but stopping at the top and setting her down, lying her flat on her back and removing her underwear whilst kissing and licking her stomach.

'Mmmmm come here' she whispered, grabbing his huge arms and pulling up to face lever with her, kissing him and feeling his hand encircle her wrists, and then a rattling noise as he reached down with his other. She then felt the cold metal the wallet chain he sometimes wore being doubled around her wrists, and then them being pulled back as he clipped it up around one of the stair banisters.

'So it's like that is it?' she asked. 'And what if I don't like being tied up?'

'You will' he replied, before taking his mouth back down to her stomach and licking a circle around her belly button, and then lower, and lower, until he pushed her legs wider apart and used it to circle her clit too.

'Ohhhhhhhh........................................................................................................... ...................................OHHHHHHH that feels so fucking good' she cried, unable to speak for a few seconds as the feeling of Shannon's tongue pressing firmly into a few hundred tightly packed nerve endings made her loose all train of thought. He was so good with it, sometimes the pleasure was just too intense to bear and her body would jolt away from him, so he held her down by pressing her legs apart so wide her knees touched the floor, his hands at the top of her thighs gently squeezing them while he looked up and watch her upper body writhe in total ecstasy.

It made her desperate to reach out and touch him, run her hands all over his perfect body as he pleasured her with his mouth, tongue pushing inside her, circling and nudging around, moving back to her clit while he slid two fingers into her in replacement, and then two into her ass, alternating each penetration while he licked and sucked her clit, making her moans reach high decibels and echo off the walls while her hands pulled against the restraint around her wrists. The feeling of his tongue dragging from side to side over her hardened clit, and then up and down, then around and around, it built and built until every last breath she let out was a bliss filled sigh of complete longing for him, something he sensed too.

'Turn over' he said, moving his head from between her legs and sliding his hands all over her body, helping her turn around until she was on her front and then slipping his jeans and boxers off.

'Now open your legs a little more' he said, which in turn she did as she felt his body press into hers and his dick glide effortlessly into her hot wetness and grip him tightly, the fact that her body was pressed so low to the floor offering extra pressure against him as he thrust into her hard and deep, building up a fast pace quickly, moaning deeply into her ear as his hand pulled her head to one side and he kissed the dip of her neck, sliding his tongue back over her shoulder and scattering more soft kisses there until he felt her start to tremble underneath him, long 'ahhhhhhhhhh's' coming from her mouth.

'Now tell me you don't like being tied up' he panted, licking the outer edge of her ear, holding himself up on his elbows, arms tightly pressed against her sides.

'Mmmmm, I can't' she purred, turning her head to the side and kissing him, absolutely loving every single minute of it. Especially when he came, pounding into her hard and practically roaring in vocal expression of the orgasm that hit him at a million miles an hour, sitting up and pulling her hips up off the floor to pump out every last wave emanating from his shaft, making her see stars in the process. Well, stars put it mildly; a solar system would have been more accurate.

'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! OHHHHHHHHHHHH' she growled as her body went into spasm and bucked back against his before he let her flop to the floor again, reaching over her and unlocking her wrists from around the banisters and then getting up and carrying her to his bedroom, lying her down on the bed and inspecting the little red marks around each wrist and kissing them.

'Do I get to tie you up next?' she said, a huge grin still on her face.

'Why not?' he said, taking the chain and slowly dragging it over her nakedness, the cold against her hot flesh making her judder slightly as she took it from him and trailed it through her fingers.

'Now you're in trouble' she said, pulling it at either end and making it chink loudly. She pushed him down and chained his arms to the top of the bed, and then proceeded to give him what he would always remember as the best blowjob of his life, kissing him all over after he'd cum and playing with his balls before sucking him hard again and then riding him reverse cowgirl style for forty minutes. It was an afternoon neither would forget in a hurry, the kind of deviancy that went on in that room for the two hours that followed Shannon being chained to the bed and ridden into submission by his sexy as hell girlfriend.

After taking a shower the cleanse their sweaty bodies clean again Nadine stayed upstairs to do her hair and make up again while Shannon briefly went out to call in at his tattoo studio, and after she was done she came downstairs to find seven missed calls from her sister in law. Just as she was about to call her back her cell rang again, 'Al and Tess home' coming up on the display.

'Hey honey! I've been trying to get you all afternoon, you been working?' said Tessa, kicking a small teacup from her daughter's miniature tea set into the box she held in her hand, cordless phone wedged under her ear.

'Yeah..................working out' said Nadine, using their code phrase for sex.

'Good for you! And how is that little stallion of yours?' she laughed, continuing cleaning the mess her twins had made in their playroom.

'He's wonderful as always, he's just had to shoot out to the shop, something about invoices not tallying up' she replied, picking up Shannon's little Pomeranian Hela and giving her a kiss on her fluffy little head as she walked through to the kitchen, Oz and Dragon at her heels thinking it was food time.

'Awwwww, he's still the apple of your eye then? Have the arguments and silly squabbles not started yet? Ahhhh, honeymoon periods are nice aren't they?' laughed Tessa.

'We don't really argue, if we get pissed off at each other we just bitch really, or one of us stomps off muttering' replied Nadine, putting Hela down and grabbing a can of soda from the fridge and then rooting in the dogs cupboard to fetch out bag of treats for them, all obediently sitting down in a row wagging their tails and looking hopeful.

'Well that's even better! Look anyway I know it's late notice but if you two aren't doing anything tonight we'd like to invite you both for dinner since Alex and I are actually going to be in the same place at the same time for once!' said Tessa, in reference to the fact she and her husband worked the kind of hours that meant they weren't always home at the same time, with him working nights right now and her days.

'I'll ask Shan when he's home but I should think it'll be okay' said Nadine, feeding the dogs and stashing the treats back in the cupboard and re locking it- Oz really couldn't be trusted these days with his door/cupboard/draw opening skills. And so an hour later they found themselves at Nadine's brothers house being entertained by him and his sharper than a tack wife, who provided Nadine with the usual amusement of berating her brother. It was great to have her guy finally meet two of her most beloved relations, and really wished it could have happened sooner as they both got on brilliantly with him, Shannon even kindly offering to do the tattoo Tessa had wanted for years for free, and in the privacy of his own home as she was scared of crying in public.

'So you want all this done in white ink then?' he said, looking over the picture of about a hundred different shaped and sized stars.

'Do you think it'll look okay?' she asked.

'To be honest, no. You have really pale skin and when you use white ink it's really subtle. If someone like Liv had white ink tattooed it'd show up more, but on you it'll be really faint' he said.

'Hmmmm, okay in the time between I'll think of another colour, thanks Shannon' she said with a smile, stashing the drawing back into a large book and sliding it under the coffee table with the rest.

'So can I trust you in the company of my wife topless then?' joked Alex, reaching forward and picking up his Jack on the rocks.

'It's me in the company of your sister topless you gotta worry about' Shannon joked back, making everyone laugh. She was glad she had her brother's approval, since he told her 'hang onto this one' at the step when she had hugged him goodnight. And as he drove her home that night Nadine sat in the passenger seat with her hand rested on his hard thigh pondering what her brother had said; in relation to the situation she would face in roughly forty minutes when arrived back. Shannon was the first man she had ever really, really loved and the thought of losing him brought her to tears. She couldn't be without him; it was out of the question. But still, she was too frightened to speak up, to defend herself against her nemesis, to end what she and Sam had suffered.

'So what time do you finish tomorrow? Usual?' asked Shannon, standing with his arms wrapped around her as he leant back against his car.

'I'm in an hour later so I don't finish until eleven and then I gotta lock up with Sadie' said Nadine as she leant against his chest, breathing in his smell, basking in the safety of his embrace before she walked back into the place she feared most.

'Okay I'll come and getcha with the boys. Someone's gotta keep an eye on Jeff under those optics though or Suzie'll kick off, it took her and hour to get him up the stairs last time' he laughed, Nadine remembering the night well as Jeff had been so drunk he couldn't even see.

'Alright baby, gimmie some kisses before you go then' she said, puckering her lips comically at him to make him laugh more. She needed that sound ringing in her ears to soften the blow that would come later. He leant down and kissed her softly at first, then gently sliding his tongue into her mouth and massaging it against hers while stroking her back.

'See you tomorrow, love you' she said, kissing him once more before turning and walking back to the trailers.

'Love you too' he said as he opened the car door and got in, the sound of the engine roaring and then heading back off up the track making Nadine's heart sink in her chest. Everyone was in bed, so she knew it would only be a matter of time before he came in to break apart the good feeling she had whenever she was with Shannon and replace it with the cold empty ache of rape she felt, now anything up to four times a week. Climbing into bed she lay back and turned off the light, waiting for it, and already crying at the thought which only got worse as she heard the door of her parent's trailer open softly and her heart began to thud rapidly in her chest, her throat closing up and her mouth going dry. She had always been able to steel herself to it before, but since meeting Shannon she just couldn't; because she knew that unless she was brave for once she would have to loose him.

But the fear that gripped her senses when his body covered hers and the gun barrel pressed against her head was so much that she felt like any courage she had was being strangled from within, and while it happened she just lay there and thought of nothing, her mind blank as her body was used as a vessel for malice before the man it personified slunk away into the night again.

'You've got three weeks to finish it with your boyfriend, just in case you thought I didn't mean it. And if you don't, I'll make sure he stays away from you' he whispered as he withdrew himself and zipped up.

'Do what you want to me, but if you try and do anything to him...' she started.

'You'll do what?' he said, clicking his gun and holding it to the centre of her forehead.

'He can look after himself, it's what he could do to you that you should be worried about' said Nadine, earning a slap around the face for her words.

'Three weeks. Actually for that little display of attitude, one week. And then you can kiss goodbye to your precious Shannon , because you don't wanna find out what I'll do to you or him if you're not a single girl by next Friday' said Ken, a look of amusement on his face. She wanted to grab the gun off him and shoot him with it, blow apart his skull until it lay in a million fragments across the bed he'd raped her on for so long. And with that he left, and Nadine flew out of bed and into the tiny bathroom to throw up the entire contents of her stomach into the toilet, dropping back and lying on the cold floor crying until her throat ached so much she felt like it had been grated with knifes, a similar feeling spreading through her mind, and her heart.


	13. Chapter Twelve Deadline

'I hate this' said Shannon.

'Hate what?' asked Suzie.

'Days when there's no Nadine right about here' he said, patting himself in the side of the chest with his hand.

'Awwwwww, cute or what huh?' she replied in a sickly sweet voice.

'Yeah whatever' he said, jokingly raising his middle finger at her.

'You really love her don't you? She then said.

'Yeah, I do' he said with a smile closing his eyes and thinking of her as they both sat at Matt's computer while Suzie worked. He hadn't seen Nadine since Friday night since he had a wrestling match on Saturday night in Denver (even though he had left WWE he still competed on the independent circuit) and she was at a comedy gig just over the border into South Carolina, and it was now Monday and he missed her desperately.

'Move, I wanna hijack' said Shannon, grabbing the keyboard and calling up YouTube, typing the name into the search bar and pressing find and the clicking the video.

'Nice choice dude, I much prefer this to the original' she said as the song Cinnamon Girl covered by Type O Negative started to play.

'Reminds me of Nadine' he said, picking up one of Jeff's magazines and flicking through as he whistled along.

'Ahhhh yeah, that cinnamon lipgloss she wears' she replied, nodding and smiling at him. 'Awwww dude you really got it bad ain't ya?' she continued.

'She makes me a happy man if that's what you mean' he replied, glancing up from the magazine with a 'you're embarrassing me' look on his face. Suzie just laughed quietly and continued doing her work with her little love struck reject for company. After staying to look through some of the edits of The Hardy Show with Matt and Jeff he headed home to work out and spend the rest of the day enjoying his own company. Even though he missed Nadine, there were little traces of her everywhere. The photographs of them that hung up on the refrigerator, her blue beaded Indian gold bracelet lying on the side by the sink, a pair of her shoes by the back door, bits of her hair stuck to cushions on the couch.

He liked her being there, her stuff being everywhere too. Even when he felt like strangling her with the chord of her hair straighteners for repeatedly leaving them on the floor, half the time still switched on. Or when he walked into the bathroom and went skiing across the tiled floor on an item of her clothing left there. He wasn't the tidiest person in the world, but Nadine was worse. But still, he'd rather trip up over her mess all day long and have her there to shout at for it rather than no wonderful, amazing girlfriend at all. He couldn't wait until she walked through the front door........

Shannon's POV.

'Hey hon' she called from the door, letting herself in as I vaulted over the back of the sofa and tore out into the hallway, grabbing her around the waist and picking her clean off the floor.

'Damn I missed you' I say as she wraps her arms and legs around me.

'Missed you too sexy boy' she says before kissing me while I carry her through to the lounge and lie her on the couch, unbuttoning her tight black shirt as we continue to kiss, her hands moving slowly down my body to grab my t shirt and pull it up and off over my head, her mouth finding mine again as things speed up like lightening. Her hands are undoing my jeans while mine slides up her inner thigh and pulls her thong to one side, pushing my fingers into her pussy and hearing her moan into my mouth while her hand starts working my dick.

'God I need this' she says, staring at me with those incredible silver grey eyes that I lose myself in, kissing the tip of my nose, then my cheek, then my neck. I move my head down and pull her tits free from her bra and cover them in kisses, my mouth sucking on her nipples hard as I feel her pussy start to coat my fingers in what I've missed feeling around my dick for three days. I start biting her nipple more and moving my fingers inside her harder, using my thumb against her clit as her hand gently squeezes and releasing the head of my dick, knowing full fucking well how much doing that instantly makes me wanna fuck.

Nadine's POV –

I knew this wasn't going to be sex that would last for an eternity, but it was what I needed. Him pressed against me raging with desire, hot hard body meshing with mine, his hand roughly pulling my thong until I hear the material tear and feel the head of his dick bump against my pussy in anticipation to push inside. I reached down and guided him in as his mouth licked a line from my neck to my lips again and he groaned deeply as his whole length slid into my molten tightness, hands reaching back to pull my legs up further, making him sink a few inches deeper inside me until I was full and start to thrust so deep, fast and hard all I could do was dig my nails into his shoulders and cling on as I was jack hammered into the couch, my mouth falling into an O shape as I panted and felt his mouth sucking my neck hard.

Oh god he's the most incredible fuck in the world, I swear no one else out there can be this good, make me feel this turned on every single time we do it, like there's and inferno raging inside me, all the love and lust I have for the man between my legs charging through my body as his moves against it so effortlessly. I can feel his jeans rubbing my legs raw as he drives into me faster and faster, my clit being hit time and time again as my body pumps up against his, my hands grabbing his face and kissing him again as my nails slide down his back, dragging across the skin and leaving red marks as a huge intense wave of white hot heat engulfs my body, cuming with a long sigh as his body tenses and with a deep moan shoots of hot stream of cum deep between my slippery walls.

'Fuck that was good, oh damn don't ask me to move for at least ten minutes!' he panted, head collapsed against my shoulder.

'I'll need at least that long for the feeling to come back in my legs' I say, lowering them down and wrapping them around the back of his legs, my hands stroking his back. Sometimes it's good to have a quick release like this, but after ten minutes of lying there on the couch with him still inside me, squeezing my muscles tightly around him until he was hard again, I knew what would happen for the rest of the afternoon would be much more drawn out than what we'd just experienced on the couch, and I was right.

'Shan, does the bed feel a little strange to you? Like it's lower on this side?' Nadine asked two hours later, after they'd continued what was started on the couch.

'Now that you mention it, yeah' he said, getting up and looking underneath it and then laughing in a very amused high pitched little giggle.

'Baby we broke the motherfucker! The big support bar down the middle is bent to fuck! Come look!' he said in hysterics, Nadine sliding over to the edge of the bed and leaning off it to look underneath.

'How the hell did we manage that? It's a fucking iron bed frame!' she laughed, looking at how it bowed in the middle.

'We do have a crazy amount of sex' he said with a shrug, getting up and pulling his boxers and jeans back on and then pulling her off the bed and into his arms.

'I think we need to buy a new one' he said.

'We? It's your bed dude!' she replied, stroking his shoulders.

'Well........................ I was hoping I could say it would be our bed, if you agree to move in with me?' he asked. There it was, the question any girlfriend dreamt of hearing from their guy, a big sign of commitment and wanting to make their relationship more serious. But it was a question she just couldn't answer yes to, and couldn't bring herself to refuse. And she realized the longer she stood there saying nothing, the worse it would be.

'You look like I just finished it with you, not asked you to move in! Why the sad face baby girl?' he asked, running his hands across her cheeks and looking into her beautiful grey eyes. She shook her head, snapping herself out of it and smiled back up at him. There was only one answer she knew she could really give, and when she opened her mouth it was the first stand she had ever made against her father. She would think about the repercussions later.

'Of course I wanna move in!' she said, pulling him into a hug, trying not to let the fact she had five days to finish with him or else get in the way of the question he had just asked, and the choice she had just made. She didn't think on it for the rest of the day either, since she was having way too much fun with her friends.

'NO FUCKING WAY!' Shouted Liv as Matt laughed.

'Oh come on baby! Don't you trust me or something?' he said, laughing more as Liv just shook her head.

'TRUST YOU WITH A FUCKING CROSSBOW? NO WAY!' she shouted. 'Especially when you're six beers in' she continued.

'Okay who else wants to play William Tell?' said Matt, crossbow over his shoulder and an apple in the other hand.

'Do you ever get the feeling this is all gunna end in tears sweetie?' asked Nadine as she stood behind Liv with her arms draped over her shoulders.

'With these three, it always does. Even if they are tears of laughter' said Liv, watching Matt place the apple on a fence post and then run back, deciding if no one was going to offer up their head he'd use something inanimate instead. And so while the boys had fun shooting things with Matt's new toy she and Nadine went for a stroll across the woods with Shannon's dogs.

'I gotta say it girl, you look stupidly happy' said Nadine, clipping the dog's leashes up at either end and hooking them over her shoulder as they ran off barking.

'Quite simply it's because I am, he's amazing. I swear I've never had a guy make me laugh so much, just like you say about Shannon!' said Liv, smiling widely. She was in the kind of relationship she'd always envisaged for herself, with a wonderful, kind, caring, gorgeous man who completely reduced her to tears with how funny he was, and also because of the social circle he kept it meant she spend even more time with Nadine too. Life was great for Liv.

'Yeah we both had a good laugh earlier at the expense of the bed' said Nadine, Liv lighting a cigarette with a questioning face.

'Explain?' she said, exhaling the smoke through her nose.

'We kinda fucked it to death, the main support of the frame is bent in this kinda shape' she replied, making a big dipping shape with her hand as Liv laughed heartily.

'He has an iron bed! How on earth did you manage to..............actually, yeah from what you've told me about the amount of energy your little reject has then yeah, I need no further explanation!' she said as Nadine laughed and whistled the dogs back when they got too far from her view. Immediately they came running; Shannon had trained them too well.

'I do have something else to tell you though. He asked me to move in with him' she said, reaching down for the large stick Oz held in his mouth and throwing it across the forest for him while Dragon and Hela chased each other in one big fluffy circle at their feet.

'Oh babe that's fantastic! When you moving your stuff then?' she asked, picking two small pieces of branch from a tree and throwing them for the small dogs currently doing their best to trip them both over.

'Sometime this week' she said, not knowing yet if it would definitely happen. She said yes because she just couldn't say no to him, what would he think if she did? But she knew she was now on borrowed time, four days away from the deadline her father had given her, with no clue what to do. Tell her mother she was moving out and getting all her stuff away to Shannon's before her father could do anything about it, and just leave Sam there still in his clutches? Not leave and lose Shannon? Leave and risk both of their safety with what he had threatened? She knew if it came down to it he wouldn't stand a chance against Shannon if blows were to be exchanged, but still, he did have guns. But then again so did her boyfriend.

It all spun through her head at an alarming rate, consuming her every waking thought and depriving her of sleep so much that she felt like nodding off at the bar she was so tired, so mentally exhausted. Shannon just put it down to the fact she was busy packing her things away with a combination of working long hours and spending time with him, but someone else noticed in the days before Friday how edgy Nadine seemed to be, and how pale and tired she looked too.

'You're drifting into space' Jeff said, watching Nadine looking through the window at Sam and Shannon having a tickle fight in the yard, Sam shrieking her head off and laughing hysterically, the dogs diving all over both of them.

'Huh?' she said, jumping suddenly out of her daze

'Exactly, so what's on your mind? You look..................troubled' he said, sitting down on the opposite end of the window ledge to her.

'I'm just tired dude' she lied, the turmoil in her mind starting to churn again. It was Thursday; just one day from having to make the decision to change the rest of her life for the better, yet terror was gripping her hard.

'I don't buy that for one second. But I know you'd talk to me if you wanted to, and if you ever do you know where I am right?' he said, reaching out and squeezing her hand. 'You're a good friend to both Suzie and I, we care a lot about you and Sam' he then said.

'Thanks buddy, anyway I'm going to get out there and stick up for Sam before she gets tickled to death' said Nadine, pulling her hand from his and standing up to head for the back door just as Suzie entered the room, giving her a hug and a kiss on her way in.

'And now you need to give some of those to me' said Jeff, holding his arms wide to her. She sat down between his legs on the window ledge and felt those huge powerful arms wrap around her, turning to kiss him deeply and sigh happily. No one made her feel like he did, even after ten years together the spark that had ignited their romance was still yet to fade.

'Spit it out big fella, what's bothering you' said Suzie, turning her head right  
around to look at him as she sat sideways on, noticing the crease in his brow.

'There's something up with Nadine and I can't get her to spill. Definitely something up' he said as he watched her and Sam tickling Shannon out in the garden, all laughing.

'She looks fine to me!' said Suzie, pointing at the happy sight.

'She might do now, but I keep watching her drifting off into her own thoughts, and her face just changes. She looks distressed and scared, like whatever she's thinking about is really troubling her. I'm surprised reject ain't noticed, he usually does' said Jeff, stroking Suzie's hair idly.

'Well he has been on cloud nine since she said she'd move in. Honestly hon, don't you think you're looking into it a little too much?' she asked, resting her hand on his knee.

'Nope, I can sense it. Something's wrong there' he said. And in less than forty eight hours he would find out he was right, yet when he heard why he really, really wished he wasn't.


	14. Chapter Thirteen In this together now

'Last night for you in a trailer then' said Shannon as he stood next to Nadine's car hugging her close, Sam already sat in the passenger seat fiddling with the radio.

'Yeah, yeah it is' she said a little vacantly. Forcing a smile to her lips she rubbed her nose against his, shaking with fear about what was to come when she arrived home, and what she would face when she told her father she wasn't going to leave Shannon. Her heart banged in her chest like a lead brick swinging back and forth, making her feel sick.

'You're shaking, here wear this' he said, taking off his black Affliction hoodie and pulling it on around her, zipping it up and then comically pulling the hood over her head and grabbing the ties to completely close her in.

'And now I look like Kenny from South Park' she said, just her nose and eyes sticking through the gap.

'Ahhh but can you do the voice?' he asked, and then laughed as she did a perfect imitation of the little boy who suffered a nasty death in every episode of the cartoon.

'Well it is my job, kinda' she said, pulling herself back out of it and kissing him.

'I'll come by at about 10am then and start helping you move the first lot of your stuff up, or do you wanna lie in your pit for another hour? I know how you like to sleep in when you don't have work' he said, his hands resting on her lower back.

'Ten will be fine, see you then handsome. I love you. Really, no one means more to me than you do' she said, kissing him again.

'I love you too gorgeous, and I love you as well' he said, letting go of Nadine and poking his head through the window to give Sam another kiss. As they drove away Nadine could feel her heart sinking. What if that was the last time she ever saw him? Ever felt his arms around her? Ever kissed his soft lips? Ever heard him tell her he loved her? She just didn't know what she would be walking into upon her arrival at home, or rather upon her father's arrival in her bedroom at just after midnight.

She lay there shaking with fear as she held her blankets close to her, still in Shannon's hoodie and a pair of her white cotton girls style boxer shorts, waiting and waiting until she heard the sound of the door open, and then him enter through the darkness.

'So then Nadine, are you all mine again?' he said, undoing his pants and kicking them off his legs as he stood at the edge of her bed.

'No' she whispered. 'And I never will be. You can abuse me as much as you like, take me away from Shannon, but underneath I'll never be yours, because I don't love you, I love him. And even if you kill me for it at least I'll know I died loving the man I belong with' she said.

'The man you belong with is me. So it looks like you didn't take your warning seriously, but I can't say it pains me to do this. You were always such a disobedient child Nadine, maybe if I'd have done this sooner you'd have realized the only man you'll ever answer to is me. So when I come back tomorrow, you WILL have finished with him. Hear me?' he said, hand stroking himself hard as he loomed over her.

'I won't be here tomorrow' she replied.

'Oh? Well we'll see about that, because if you aren't you get what I'm about to give you six times worse' he said before lunging, both hands around her throat pushing her flat onto the bed, one letting go and punching her hard in the side five times as she struggled against him and tried to get away, then couldn't as a pain so incredible crippled her to the bed, her ribs feeling like they had been shattered into a million pieces as she was pinned down with a hand to her throat and another over her mouth and raped. She felt like she was choking, trying to breathe through her nose but barely managing it, her head going light as spots blurred her vision and she felt like she was about to pass out from the pain she was in, the agony he inflicted upon her so brutally that when he was done she couldn't even close her legs again.

'I can't wait until tomorrow' he whispered in her ear once he was finished, kissing her cheek and making her wretch as he let her go, pulled his pants back on and left her there, terrified beyond belief, her only thoughts that she had to get to Shannon, she had to tell him now or lose her own life. Yet she could hardly breathe the pain in her ribs was so great, let alone try and move.

'You can't be scared anymore Nadine, you have to do this now. For you, for Sam, for everyone. He can't get away with this anymore' her inner voice told her, and as she looked across to the picture of herself with Shannon, Sam, Matt and Jeff she knew that was the life she wanted, not this one in the trailer park without Shannon by her side every night. She had to be brave to save the love they shared, she had to tell him and with every last bit of strength left in her body she started to pull herself up and out of bed, crying and holding her side as she pulled her jeans off the back of a chair and climbed into them and her sneakers, and then staggered across the trailer and softly opened the door to let herself out. It was the last night she would ever close the door behind her and walk off.

Yet walking was hard, and if she started her car it would wake her father so she had no choice but to drag her battered body up the track and out of the trailer park, stopping at the main gate where she had sat in Shannon's arms on their first date three and a half months ago. It felt like a lifetime since then. Getting to the road she held her hand tight against where she had been hit, panting and gasping for breath as her lungs strained against what she thought could only be broken ribs, and made herself take one step after the next, no matter how much it hurt and how much she cried in pain, all that mattered was getting to Shannon, where she would be safe.

And throughout the walk she just kept thinking of him, of every single time he had told her he loved her, all the times he had made her laugh, when she had first looked up over the pool table in the bar and seen him there after he'd offered to buy her a drink. She just had to get to him, and it was only those thoughts that gave her the strength, with a battered body and a broken soul to haul herself along the road on the fifteen minute walk that took her forty five until she was at his front door. She realized in her haste to leave she hadn't brought her keys, so rang the bell and waited for him. He was probably asleep since the whole house was plunged into darkness, and when he didn't answer the third time she rang the bell she used the last of her strength to beat her fists against the front door until she saw the light come on.

When he opened the door she had no idea what to say, but seeing him there just made her completely break down into tears.

'Baby? What the fuck's wrong?' he asked urgently as she literally fell into his arms in relief, her whole body crumbling so much he had to pick her up again into his arms as he shut the door, worried out of his mind at what the hell could be so wrong.

'ARRRRRRRH' she shrieked in agony when she felt his arm press into her ribs.

'Shhhhh it's okay, it's okay' he said, moving his arms to around her shoulders but once again having to pick her up when she fell down again.

'It's not okay, it's not, I-I' she tried to get her words out but all she could do was cry in blind hysteria while Shannon looked at the nail marks and huge red print right across her throat. Pulling the side of his hoodie she was wearing up he saw bruising already starting to come out on her side.

'Nadine what happened to you? Who the hell did this to you?' he said, starting to really panic at what had happened to his girlfriend. And there, in his arms for the first time ever she admitted the torture she and Sam had suffered for the past six years, she wasn't scared anymore.

'My dad, he, he raped me Shannon, he's been doing it for years but I was too scared to tell anyone and tonight I thought he was going to kill me' she said, her words rushing out in a torrent before howling with tears once more as Shannon felt the colour drain from his face, feeling like someone had stabbed him right in the chest. He could feel something inside him fall apart, but at the same time a cold anger rise, but he knew he had to push it down, now wasn't the time to lose it.

'Nadine, baby it's alright now. He can't get you, ever again, I won't let him, shhhh its okay' he said, holding her as tight as he could taking into account the state of her ribs. He'd never heard anyone cry like that before in his life, and after picking her up and carrying her to the lounge (picking up a large bottle of vodka en route) he sat her down and held her as she wailed in his arms, too overcome to speak. And if he was honest, he didn't have a clue what to say either, his head was in a mess, the only clear thought running through his mind was going down to the trailer park, hauling Ken out and beating him to death. And at that minute, he really would have done it.

They sat there silently until Nadine had stopped crying, drying her eyes on her sleeves and reaching out for the bottle on the floor in front of them.

'Damn good idea' she sniffed, unscrewing the cap and putting the neck straight to her mouth and sinking a mouthful, passing the bottle to Shannon who downed about five.

'There, that'll make me just drunk enough to not go upstairs, get my gun and go empty seventeen bullets in your daddy's skull' he said in a complete monotone, brow starting to crease. He then felt Nadine wrap her hands around the top of his arm and kiss his shoulder.

'You're the first person I've ever told this to' she began, the inner door behind the secret she had kept unlocking within her. 'My dad used to be a wonderful man, the best in fact. I have such happy memories of him from my childhood, making me a little stage in the back yard for me to tell my jokes on when I was five, walking along side with me when I went horse riding over a seven mile trail and back again, all that happy stuff you should associate with the word dad. Until I was thirteen, when he lost his job and we had to move to the trailer park he changed. He started raping Sam, and that's why she is the way she is now' she trailed off into tears again and leant into Shannon's chest as his hand stroked her arm.

'He raped her so much he sent her into that trauma, and she'll forever be too afraid to tell anyone what he does to her, just like I was. And when he couldn't get away with doing it to her on a regular basis he started on me, with a gun jammed against my temple' she said, after composing herself, swallowing a big lump in her throat as Shannon felt like someone had pulled his guts out. Down went more vodka.

'How old were you when it started?' he asked softly.

'Sixteen' she said, turning to see him scrunch his eyes tightly shut.

'Six years? He's been putting you through that for SIX FUCKING YEARS?' he said, not able to control the anger inside as it projected out through his voice.

'Twice a week for six years, Tuesdays and Thursdays and if I ever got a boyfriend it would be worse, he'd do it more and more until I finished with them. According to him I'm supposed to break up with you tomorrow 'or else'. He can't stand any other man around me, no matter how nice and jovial he was to your face, he hates you because you have me' she said, gently pulling the bottle out of his grasp.

'Hate don't even cover what I feel about that motherfucker. Why the hell didn't you tell me before Nadine? If you'd have told me on that first night I met you I'd have fucking taken you away from it right then. Oh god, I met you on a Tuesday, he did that shit after I took you back, he......................................................' He had to trail off; his jaw was set too tightly to speak anymore.

'I was too scared, he told me he would kill me and Sam if I told anyone, told us he'd shoot us all, even mom and then turn the gun on himself if we ever breathed a word to anyone. I've been living in fear of my own safety, my life and Sam's for too long, and I should have said something sooner, it's my fault Sam's sick. I could have said something! I'M SO FUCKING PATHETIC AND WEAK I SAT BACK AND LET MY SISTER GO INSANE!' she screamed, once again being held close, this time Shannon slipping off the couch and sitting on the floor in front of her.

'Look at me, and listen to me right now. You are not pathetic, he is! This is NOT your fault, none of it. It's all his, his fault Sam's the way she is, his fault you've been too fucking terrified to ever tell anyone, he held a goddamned fucking gun to your head Nadine! Anyone would be fucking scared and I understand that! But baby, don't you ever, ever, ever let me hear you say this is your fault again, because it isn't. And from tonight, it's over, he's never gonna hurt you or Sam again, I promise that. I'll look after you, all of you, he can't hurt you anymore' he said slowly and firmly, holding her as she cried with the sadness of her confession, with the relief she felt now it had been spoken, and for knowing that at last, she was safe.

'Owwww fuck it hurts so much' she then cried, holding onto her side. He moved her hand and took another look at the angry red patch of skin already turning violet and blue.

'They're not broken, believe me if they were you wouldn't have been able to breathe let alone walk up here. It's just real bad bruising' he said, softly touching the blue tinted skin. 'What the hell did he hit you with?' he then asked, pulling the hoodie back down and getting back up to sit next to her.

'His fist, he just kept punching me over and over, and then he.......' she said before she as cut up.

'Fucking strangled you, I know I can see it' he said angrily whilst pointing at her neck, looking away again as a tight knot of rage began to build in his stomach.

'Give me a minute' he said, getting up and walking away out of the lounge and into the kitchen, Nadine hearing the unlocking of the back door and then ten seconds later a huge roar and then two thuds and a cracking noise. She heaved herself up off the sofa, holding her side and walking to the kitchen, seeing Shannon through the open back door shaking his hands next to the fence, one of the two inch thick panels smashed heavily in two places.

'If I didn't do that I'd have exploded' he said as she stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

'Shit, Shannon look at your hands' she said, moving around him and holding them in hers to inspect the bloodied knuckles. 'Come on, you got splinters in there' she said, letting his hands go and steering him by the elbow back into the house. She made him wash the blood off before going upstairs and finding her tweezers, then coming back down and picking the small fragments of wood out of his skin.

'Shouldn't it be me looking after you right now?' he asked, the briefest of smiles curling one side of his mouth.

'We can look after each other' she said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

'So now you've told me, when are you telling the authorities?' he said, wincing a little as a long splinter was drawn out from beneath his skin.

'I don't think I've thought that far yet. Telling you what I just did took enough out of me' Nadine replied, squinting to see the top of the next splinter.

'And I'm really fucking happy you did, I'm proud of you for finally telling me. I love you' he said, leaning in close to her and kissing her lips softly, gently catching her top lip between his and feeling her tongue press into his mouth, her thumbs stroking the back of his hands.

'I love you too big fella' she said, and then sighed deeply.

'You're scared of telling the cops aren't you?' he said. She nodded.

'Look I ain't gonna leave your side through any of this, when you call them, when they question you, when they haul that bastard in front of a judge, I'm right here with you okay?' he said.

'Okay. But it can't be when Sam's there, she'll be terrified with all those flashing lights and shouting that'll go on. And mamma can't find out like that either' said Nadine, looking over his other hand and pulling the few shallow splinters out before pressing some antiseptic into the cuts on a piece of cotton wool she'd retrieved from the bathroom, and doing the previous hand too before casting it into the bin and resting her head down on his lap, feeling his cool hands reach into the hoodie and stroke her bare back.

'What time does he get home from work tomorrow?' he asked, moving his thumbs across her spine.

'About nine, why?' she asked turning head to the side to look up at him.

'Get your mom and Sam up here a few hours before then, and I'll look after Sam while you and your mom talk. Then when he comes home the only people he'll have waiting for him is the police. Unless they arrest him at work, either way, your mom and Sam won't be anywhere near him and neither will you' he said, still stroking her warm skin. He looked down and saw her nodding.

'Okay, I just wish I could get Sam out of there tonight, but she should be safe, he got what he wanted and if he knew I was gone he'd have found out where you live and come banging on the door' said Nadine as she sat back up again. 'But for now, all I wanna do is be right next to you, and preferably in a bath too' she finished with.

'Come on then' he said, getting up and lifting her carefully into his arms and carrying her from the lounge upstairs to the bathroom. He went into the bedroom to tidy the mess he had made earlier with fitting a wooden post into the underside of the bed to support the mattress until he got a replacement sorted while Nadine ran a bath and carefully got undressed.

Sitting on the toilet and wincing at the burning pain of being so brutally intruded she felt a horrible trickle of semen run out of her which sparked a thought in her head. Getting up she reached up onto the shelf for her makeup bag and pulled a cotton bud out from inside, and then inserted it into herself and gave it a small twirl around.

'Shannon?' she called once she was done, carefully holding the cotton bud whilst flushing the toilet.

'Yeah?' he said, coming into view from the open one of the two bathroom doors.

'Can you fetch me one of those zip lock food bags from the kitchen please?' she asked. 'I figured I might need some more concrete proof that would otherwise be washed away in the water' she said, gesturing to the cotton bud in her hand. She wasn't stupid and knew it was his word against hers, but with solid forensic evidence of his semen from her body she had everything she needed.

'You're a damn smart girl' he said, kissing her head before disappearing downstairs. He was back within the minute after turning on the stereo in the bedroom that filtered music through the speakers fitted in the bathroom, and after she'd got her proof sealed away she stood kissing him as the bath filled, and when it was ready she was gently lifted over the side and placed down into the water with him getting in and lying behind her, pulling her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her neck. They lay in silence listening to the sound of Nine Inch Nails playing, one of Nadine's favourite bands, just stroking each other's skin for half an hour before Shannon spoke.

'Stupid question I know, but how are you feeling now?' he asked.

'That ain't a stupid question honey. And actually I feel much better now, I feel like someone just came and lifted a heavy load off my back, but it won't completely go until it's all over, for good. Until he's gone, I think I'm still gonna be scared' she said, feeling his arms tighten protectively around her.

'I was going to say something then, but instead just listen to this song' he said quietly. And so Nadine lay back and listened to the lyrics of 'We're in this together now', knowing them word for word already............

_I've become impossible  
holding on to when  
when everything seemed to matter more  
the two of us  
all used and beaten up  
watching fate as it flows down the path we  
have chose_

you and me  
we're in this together now  
none of them can stop us now  
we will make it through somehow  
you and me  
if the world should break in two  
until the very end of me  
until the very end of you

awake to the sound as they peel apart the skin  
they pick and they pull  
trying to get their fingers in  
well they've got to kill what we've found  
well they've got to hate what they fear  
well they've got to make it go away  
well they've got to make it disappear

the farther I fall I'm beside you  
as lost as I get I will find you  
the deeper the wound I'm inside you  
for ever and ever I'm a part of

you and me  
we're in this together now  
none of them can stop us now  
we will make it through somehow  
you and me  
if the world should break in two  
until the very end of me  
until the very end of you

all that we were is gone we have to hold on  
when all our hope is gone we have to hold on  
all that we were is gone but we can hold on

you and me  
we're in this together now  
none of them can stop us now  
we will make it through somehow  
you and me  
even after everything  
you're the queen and I'm the king  
nothing else means anything

'And there will be a time in your life when you need to be rescued. And a man with blonde hair and tattoos will come and save you, and love you more than anything you could ever know'. Those words spoken to her seventeen years ago had never rang as true as they did on that night, laying there in his arms, safe at last.


	15. Chapter Fourteen Friday

When Nadine awoke in the morning, the morning she was expected to be single, she kept her eyes shut for a while, just laying there and enjoying the warmth pressed against her back with his two huge arms wrapped around her. After telling him, and how he had looked after her afterward she had never felt so protected and loved by a man, she had something in her possession she'd needed for six years; someone to look after her.

'I've been waiting for you to wake up' he said, half muffled by the pillow he lay against.

'I thought you were still sleeping' she said, turning in his arms carefully and propping herself up since she couldn't lie on her right side, and then pulling his head onto her lap.

'I love you' she said, stroking his hair and bending to kiss his head.

'I love you too; come here, gimmie a proper kiss' he said, turning onto his back. She leant down and kissed him until her side burned and she had to sit up again, but even though she was in pain, and dreading the day ahead of her, lying there stroking his chest made her feel more content than she had in a long time. He'd restored a peace in her life she'd been lacking for years, because just by telling him he'd promised to look after her and never let her father hurt her again. He'd saved her.

'How'd you feel today then beautiful?' he asked, reaching out and stroking her thigh.

'Strange, I dunno. I feel better than I did yesterday, but I won't feel alright until it's all over' she replied, still stroking his hair.

'Well by this time tomorrow it will be, everything's gonna be fine baby I promise' he said, reaching up and stroking her cheek, his thumb trailing across her lips where she kissed it.

'I know, as long as I've got you I know everything will be okay' she said, lifting him off her lap and carefully lying back down again on her good side and pulling him close, her hands wandering down his chest as they started to kiss, reaching inside his boxers and stroking his already hard dick. One of the things she loved about mornings.

'I think I need you to help me wipe away some bad memories' she said, looking up at him and seeing him nod and smile at her before kissing her again, rolling onto his back and gently pulling her up on top of him, hands stroking her bare back and running down to begin easing down her underwear, Nadine having to get up and pull it off since with her bruised ribs manoeuvring was awkward and pulling his from him too before lying on top of him again and becoming lost in a kiss as his hands squeezed her ass. She ran her fingertips over the stubble flecking his face and down across his neck, making a soft noise of exclamation as she felt his fingers slide between her legs and meet the wetness that would always escape her just from kissing him.

And as she felt him touching her, she knew that it would be him and only him to do so from then on, something which brought her such relief she didn't even flinch at the stinging pain of her soreness when she felt him slip inside, she was just too relieved to feel him there to care that it hurt. But the pain didn't last, the feeling of the curve of his cock hitting every last nerve ending swelling inside her, his arms around her back as they kissed, it just washed away all the grim memories in her mind, burning though any sadness she might have had left associated with sex. With him it was real, he did it because he loved her, because she was his, not because he wanted to take something from her he shouldn't have.

'I love you baby, mmmmmmm you turn me on so damn much' he whispered, kissing her and groaning again as his hands roamed her whole body, hips rolling up into hers, the sounds of her moans growing and her breath coming out in shorter and faster gasps as the pleasure grew more and more, feeling like she was totally drowning into him, like somehow she was merging with him more at that moment than she ever had.

And she just totally lost herself in the sex they shared, in the end not even feeling pain either between her legs or against her ribs as she panted harder, the need to cum mounting up in her groin and just building, until it was pulsing through her like a strong current and her muscles were squeezing tightly around him so hard it hurt. But the burning pain just turned to bliss as she rocked against him, feeling the hot wave that had just rushed up through her start to fade as his cock moved faster and deeper into and he let out a guttural moan while his lips sucked her neck into a big purple love bite, his hands gripping her ass hard as he came, the surge of pleasure washing right his body to his head and back again, making him feel like he'd blacked out for a few seconds.

'Mmmmmm, Mooregasms' she said, looking down at him as he started to laugh softy, kissing her head between her eyes and stroking his hands down her arms. And once again everything was wonderful because she forgot about anything else right there and then, being lazy and falling back asleep for a few hours before getting up and calling Darlene her boss to explain she wouldn't be in work and that she'd be in personally just as soon as she could to explain the reason, that it was too personal to go into over the phone.

'Okay so now I'm worried hon, are you okay?' she asked as she stood in the cellar stopping her stock take of the wines.

'Let's just say I will be soon, and I'll come by as soon as I can to talk to you. I really appreciate your understanding' said Nadine as she reached out for the coffee Shannon passed to her as he sat down on the couch, mouthing 'thank you' as she listened to Darlene.

'If it's a family problem then of course I'll understand. You take the next week off and then we'll talk when you're back okay?' she said, sitting on a beer barrel and dusting down her long brown skirt.

'Thanks Darlene, I'll see you next Friday' she said, hanging up and then taking a deep breath before locating the next number she had to dial; her mothers. She let out a long sigh and then looked at Shannon.

'Any ideas on why I'm asking her to come up here?' she said, her thumb hovering over the call button.

'Just tell her we'd like to spend some time with her and Sam, that's a good enough reason as any' he said with a small shrug, reaching for her hand as she nodded and pressed the button. And after just two minutes Nadine put down the phone and carefully climbed onto Shannon's lap.

'They'll be here in half an hour' she said, her heart suddenly leaping into her throat. She didn't relish having to tell her mother something like this at all, something that would shatter her life and her marriage in one swoop. And then she had a cold thought; what if she didn't believe her?

'Honey that's your mamma, she knows you wouldn't lie to her, not over something like this. He might be her husband, but you two are her babies, that means more' he said when she voiced her worries, that she might not be believed, that she would turn her back on them in favour of him. He continued to sit there with her in his arms and reassure her right up until there was a tap at the front door, and Nadine's heart leapt into her throat.

'It's gonna be fine, it really is. She won't turn her back on you two, she loves you too much. Just like I do' he said as she gulped. He carefully moved her off his lap and went to go and answer the door while she reached for the bottle of vodka left on the table in the early hours of that morning and taking a big gulp.

'It's now or never, that's what Elvis said' she said quietly, taking another gulp and then replacing the cap and putting it under the table.

'Hey sweetie' said Maggie, giving Shannon a kiss on the cheek as he hugged her, Sam closing the door behind her before literally leaping into his arms as soon as her mother had moved to the side.

'Hey Sammy girl' he said, lifting her up until her legs were wrapped around his waist, her tiny 5ft 3 body hugging him tight.

'Ello Shannon' she said, blowing a raspberry on the side on his head and laughing loudly as her mother pulled her down.

'So where's my other loveable lunatic then?' asked Maggie as she cuddled Sam, stroking her hair.

'In the lounge, she's got something to talk to you about and while she's doing that I'm taking Sam up to Matt's' he said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

'What? Is she pregnant or something?' said Maggie, eyebrows rising.

'I wish' he said, half smiling as Maggie made an 'Awwww' face and reached out to stroke his cheek.

'Come on through' he said, putting his arm around Sam and walking back into the lounge behind her mother.

'So your lovely boy says you have something to tell me, is everything alright my treasure?' said Maggie as she sat down, watching her daughter look up at Shannon.

'Gimmie a call when you want me to come back gorgeous. I'll erm, I'll let them know what's happening okay?' he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

'I will, and thanks' she said, stroking his hand and reaching up to him as he lent down to kiss her, then walked out to the kitchen arm in arm with a happy looking Sam, oblivious to it all.

'So? Whatcha gotta tell me then angel? Spit it out! I already asked Shannon if you were pregnant, but he said and I quote 'I wish' so I know it ain't that' said Maggie, smiling at Nadine and suddenly feeling it slip when she watched her face change. Even at hearing something as lovely as that, that her boyfriend would welcome the idea of her having his baby after only three and a half months together, it still didn't offer her anything with what she now had to reveal to her mother. 'It's not good, is it?' she then said slowly as she read Nadine's face.

'I have no idea how the hell I'm going to say this to you' she began, a lump forming in her throat as she pushed her hair away from her face and lifted her head. It was about that time that Maggie saw the state of her neck.

'WHAT IN THE HELL?' She shrieked, gently reaching for her daughter's throat and stroking her long nails across it as her face strained, suddenly scared at what she might hear next.

'Mom, I-I I've kept a secret from you for a long time, something I know I should have t-told you b-but I-I w-w-was scared' she stammered, tears starting to stream from her eyes as she looked at her mom.

'Just tell me sweetie, you know you can tell me anything' encouraged Maggie, holding both of her hands and moving closer up the couch.

'Mom.........................................................................................................dad's been raping me and Sam since we both turned sixteen, and that's why she's traumatised, that's why she got ill. And I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before, but he threatened me, he told me he'd kill us all if I said anything............' she said, a huge sob coming up from her throat and blocking her words as her mother's face fell to the floor in utter shock. She just sat there and shook like a leaf as her eyes fixed to a point across the room, not able to speak for a few moments.

'Don't; don't ever tell me you're sorry, never, ever. Oh Nadine, come here, come to mamma' she said through a storm of tears running through her eyes as she pulled Nadine into her arms and cried, cried a raspy dry lunged cry as the enormity of it hit her hard, her whole life as she knew it blown apart at the news her husband had been hurting her children, that he'd dared to do something so horrific to her baby girls. Even though they were grown women they'd always be her little girls. Meanwhile over at Matt's, the man himself, Liv, Jeff and Suzie had just been told. Liv had run out of the room crying with Matt going after her, Suzie had burst into tears and Jeff had just sat and had everything in his head add up, suspicions confirmed in the worst possible way.

'I know what the answer is already, but are you alright man?' said Jeff, watching his friend look like he was zoning out.

'Look after Sam for a minute' he said, turning and walking towards the back door and letting himself out into the garden.

'I'll go, you watch Sammy' said Suzie, picking up her cigarettes and stopping to throw her arms around a still oblivious Sam and kiss her cheek. 'Your poor, sweet girl' she whispered, sniffing heavily and wiping her eyes on the back of her hand before going after Shannon, who was sat out on the grass with his legs drawn up in front of him resting his head on his knees. She sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug straight away, her heart sinking even further when she saw he was crying.

'Sorry, it's just saying all that out loud to someone else, it just made it even more real' he said, wiping his face as he looked out at the hundreds of trees surrounding Matt's house.

'Don't be sorry, this must be so hard for you too' said Suzie, her voice quivering again as he rested her head on his shoulder and she stroked his hair, kissing his forehead and grasping his shoulder tightly. 'I just can't believe it, how well she hid it, Christ she's a strong girl, to put herself in the way so Sam didn't have to face it, my god I just.......' said Suzie, not really knowing what else she could say.

'She's the most fucking brave person I've ever met, to go through that for six years and not say a word to anyone?' He said, still wiping away tears that fell from his eyes.

'Jeff was right; he said he thought something was off with her but he just didn't know what. And how the hell could anyone? Shit she hid it well' said Suzie, shaking her head. It was the kind of news you just didn't expect at 5pm on a Friday evening, she really just couldn't begin to take it in and couldn't even begin to imagine how Shannon must have felt to hear it. But most of all she just couldn't get out of her head how Nadine had coped for so long, all alone. After they had gone back inside and sat and talked about it a little more as well as keeping Sam entertained it was another hour before Nadine called Shannon and he headed back with Sam and Liv, who wanted nothing more than to give her best friend a huge hug, which she did while Maggie and Shannon talked in the kitchen, Sam dozing in the longue with the girls.

'I just can't believe he could do something like that, that I never caught on to what he was doing to them. How the hell could I not notice something was wrong with my own children, what he did to my little girls' said Maggie, running her hands through her hair and resting her head down on the cool surface of the counter, feeling Shannon's hand rest on her shoulder.

'How was anyone to know with how well she hid it, and how scared they both were to ever tell?' he said gently, watching her run her fingers through her dark brown bob again and look like she'd aged five years in one hour. Inside that's just how she felt.

'Any love I ever had for that man.............................................it's gone, I just, I wanna..............................oh god if someone put him in front of me I'd strangle him with my bare fucking hands!' she said, slamming her hands down onto the counter in rage and starting to cry again. Shannon knew there was nothing he could say other than the exact same statement, so just hugged her as she cried, looking at his watch and seeing it was 5.15pm; three hours and forty five minutes until he would arrive home, and the police would be called. When Maggie had calmed down she devised a plan with Shannon, she'd call him at about nine to make sure she was home, saying she was on her way home from taking Sam out and that Nadine was at work, then she would call the police herself and report him. She wanted to do that much for her girls at least after all this time of being kept in the dark.

She walked back into the lounge and stood by the doorframe with Shannon, watching Nadine cradle Sam in her arms on her lap, softly singing her back to sleep after she'd woken up and wanted some affection from her sister. Liv sat close to them, stroking Nadine's arm and holding Sam's hand with tears still in her eyes as Shannon and Maggie sat down. Ten minutes after Nadine asked him to help her with Sam, get her upstairs into bed as Maggie had mentioned she'd been awake since 4am so thought it best she have an early night, so carried her up with Nadine and got her settled. After they came back out of the guest room he stopped at the top of the stairs and held her in his arms.

'How you coping baby?' he asked, seeing how worn down she looked.

'I'll be alright as soon as they get him, after that I just want to move on with my life and get over it all as best I can, and look after mom and Sam. That's the most important part' she said, resting her head against his chest.

'The most important part is that you're gonna get looked after for once, you deserve to be happy angel' he said, kissing her hair.

'You know something? A really long time ago, someone told me I'd meet you' she said, her hand stroking his shoulder.

'Hmmm?' he said, looking down at her.

'We went to a carnival years ago, when I was five. And I met a fortune teller there. She told me I'd meet a man with blonde hair, tattoos and an Irish name and that he'd save me, and love me more than I'd ever know' she said.

'Seriously?' he asked.

'Yeah for real, and I've always been sceptical about it, but now I know she was right' she replied.

'That you do my baby' he said, letting her go but keeping hold of her hand as they walked back down the stairs, looking at his watch again. 6.30pm, two and a half hours until it was over.


	16. Chapter Fifteen Cease of sadness

It had just turned 8pm when Maggie let herself outside to sit at the edge of the pool and smoke the first cigarette she'd had in hours. Nadine stood in the kitchen leaning back against Shannon watching her through the window, trying to comprehend how she must have felt right then as she drew her knees right up and curled her arms around them, watching the breeze ripple the pool in the darkness.

'I'm gunna go talk to her' she said, turning in his arms and kissing him before going out to her mother and sitting by her feet so she faced her.

'Hey beautiful' said Maggie, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

'Hey mommy' she replied, squeezing her arm affectionately.

'It's nearly over now you know, one hour and they'll be taking him away' she then said to Nadine, who dropped her head and nodded.

'So what are you going to do after it all then?' she asked, wondering if her mother had any idea yet.

'Well, in this happening it seems I have another choice opened up to me. My own little secret, except this isn't a bad one. And you're the only person I've ever told too' Maggie began. 'Nadine, as you know your grandfather never liked your dad, always said there was something he just couldn't work out. He felt like this since the day he met him and also as you know didn't approve of us getting married. But what you don't know is that the night before we married dad offered me a large amount of money if I called off the wedding, and of course I said no but he let me know that if I ever divorced him the money was automatically mine. He put it in a trust so it would be safe after he died' said Maggie, her turn to share a secret no one else knew.

'Really?' exclaimed Nadine, amazed. 'Gramps hated dad that much? But damn, he was right. How much did he offer you? I take it you can still get it?' she then asked.

'Yes, granny is the executer so it'll all be down to her, she knows of course. And as for how much, try $100,000' she said, watching her daughters eyebrows rise.

'Woah.....' she said, hardly believing her ears but at the same time thinking she wouldn't have put it past her grandfather to do something like that. He had disliked her father considerably. It was the kind of rift that meant she didn't see much of her grandparents as a child; the sourness in the air was enough to curdle milk if Rick and Ken were ever put in the same room as the same time.

'So it's off to a house for Sam and I, and on with our lives without him. And after hearing what I've heard, I can't say I'll miss him' said Maggie, a bitter look on her face. She was amazed at how 37 years of love could just be wiped from her heart in the blink of an eye, but on hearing what he'd done she couldn't care less about him.

'Are you coming back in? Maggie asked after a few minutes of silence, stubbing out her cigarette.

'I'll be back in a bit, just wanna spend some time on my own for now' said Nadine, smiling as her mom leant forward and kissed her cheek before getting up and returning to the house. And so Nadine sat outside and enjoyed the sound of the wind, even though it was cold it felt refreshing to her, as if it was blowing off everything she was feeling, except for one question that had always been in her head. A question heightened by the fact she had asked it as she'd cried in her mother's arms that afternoon, all she wanted to know was one thing. Why?

Why had he started? What need within him did it fulfil; to do something so sadistic? Suddenly it was all she could think about as she felt herself getting up without thinking about it and walking back into the kitchen and silently around to the stairs to pad up them and enter the bedroom. Finding the key to the large lockable box he kept his guns in Nadine pulled it out from under the bed and opened it up, her hand immediately reaching for the one that would make her father's snub nose revolver look like a mouse versus a bird of prey; the Desert Eagle .50; aka one hell of a powerful semi automatic handgun.

She shut the box and shoved it back under the bed and pocketed the key, sticking the gun down the front of her jeans and covering it with the large dark grey sweater she wore. She grabbed her fitted style dark brown leather jacket off the floor where she had left it a few nights ago and left, slowly coming down the stairs and letting herself out of the front door silently. She needed answers, and had exactly half an hour to get them.

'Did Nadine come back in?' said Maggie fifteen minutes later after going into the kitchen and noticing she wasn't outside.

'She might have gone straight upstairs, I'll go see' said Shannon, thinking how tired she had looked and wondering if she'd gone to bed. Yet when he got up there an empty room was all he found; and the box containing his guns sticking out from under the bed. He went over and pulled it out, opening it to see the .50 missing and then rushing from the room and down the stairs.

'Hon where is she? What's the rush?' said Maggie as she stood at the foot of the stairs after hearing Shannon stamp down them two at a time.

'She and one of my guns have gone for a walk, no prizes guessing where. Stay here and call the cops in ten minutes' he said, pulling on his black hoodie over his head.

'SHE'S WHAT?' Maggie shouted.

'Call them in ten minutes, I'll handle Nadine' he said again, before he was out of the front door and his car engine was started in what felt like the blink of an eye.

'Don't you dare do anything stupid baby' she said, closing her eyes and even though she wasn't religious, praying Nadine wasn't about to go and unload that gun in her father.

She had been waiting to the side of the trailer for only three minutes when he arrived home at exactly 8.47pm, opening the door just feet from where she was crouched and switching on the light once he was inside, as usual leaving the door open. She turned into the doorway and walked up the two steps, pointing the gun at the back of his head while he stood over by the far corner opening his mail.

'Hi daddy' she said plainly. Ken heard that and then the sound of her cocking the gun, and turned around to see her pointing a semi automatic right at his head.

'How's that feel? To be completely and utterly powerless?' She asked, walking forwards until she was right in front of him and pressing the gun between his eyes.

'You have no idea what you're doing' he said bitterly, taking deep breaths through his nose.

'I know exactly what I'm doing. I told Shannon what you did, and I told mom too, she'll be telling everything to the police right about now by the way. And now I wanna know why you did what you did to Sam and I for all these years. Why? Why'd you do it Ken?' she said sharply, digging the gun into his head harder.

'Because I could, and because I wanted to. Good enough for you?' he said coldly, looking down the barrel of the gun.

'I'd wish you dead you know, but you've been dead to me for years. My dad died when I was thirteen, when he first started raping my big sister. I don't know who the fuck you are' she said bitterly, suddenly feeling something behind her and then seeing an hand reach out around her hand that held the gun and pull it back away from her father's head.

'He's not worth it Nadine, he's only just about worth the cell he's gonna rot in' said Shannon, pulling the gun from her hand and tucking it into the back of his jeans.

'You're gonna wish you didn't do that in about five seconds boy' Ken said darkly as he eyed Shannon.

'I doubt it' was all he said before he shot forward and locked his arm straight around his throat, gripping tightly and cutting his airway off as he dragged him across the trailer, stopping and punching him straight in the nose when he tried to bite his arm, the cracking sound of the bone shattering loud.

'Stop giving me reasons to fuck you up Ken' said Shannon as he hauled him outside, Nadine following to see blue lights flickering through the trailer park. Shannon held Ken fast but loosened his grip so he could actually breathe, watching two cars, one marked and one unmarked coming up the track towards them. Nadine walked forward and pulled the gun out of the back of his jeans and ran back into the trailer, pulling up the rug and loosening the board where her mother stashed her savings and hiding it right underneath before covering it over again and re arranging the run before walking back outside to see a plain clothed female detective walking towards Shannon and her father with two uniformed officers.

'Kenneth Jackson?' said the stern looking woman with the swept back strawberry blonde hair and bright red lipstick.

'He tried to make a run for it' said Shannon as the two officers took over and hauled him up off the ground to cuff him.

'You're under arrest on the suspicion of rape, assault and battery and assault with a deadly weapon. Take him to the car fellas' said the detective as another plain clothed officer came over from the car.

'She held a gun to my head, and he broke nose. I've done nothing wrong!' Ken protested as he turned, trying in vain somehow to turn the heat off himself.

'Are you Samantha or Nadine?' asked the detective as she turned around.

'Nadine' she replied.

'If you could stand with your legs slightly apart for I can pat you down hon' she said efficiently, Nadine doing as she was asked and standing legs apart while she was searched.

'Well, she doesn't have a gun on her. And as for your nose, well didn't everyone present see you struggle when my officers tried to take you down and hit your face off a rock?' she said, looking around her.

'Yes ma'am' said the two officers, taking Ken away to the squad car. The detective turned back to Shannon and winked.

'I'm Detective Norris, I don't care much for rapists' she said slowly and distastefully. 'Nadine, I'll need you to come in for questioning. We'll arrange for someone to collect your mother and sister as we'll need to speak to them too' she then said.

'Can he come with me?' she asked, holding onto Shannon's arm and feeling him pull it away to fold around her, the other too.

'Yes, of course. I understand this must be very traumatic for you. You can either come in with us or make your own way, it's up to you. And if you could let us have a set of the trailer keys we'll be sending officers back in the morning to gather anything we may have mentioned to us in questioning. It would be usual to search now but since we don't know specifically what we're looking for it's pointless' she said.

'I'll get the spare set to lock up with and give them to you at the station, and we'll drive down ourselves' she said, untangling herself from Shannon's embrace and taking his hand to walk back to the trailer and turn out the lights and lock up. Whilst she was there she sent Liv a text.

'Get my house keys from my purse and come down to the trailer in about an hour. There's a gun under the floor I need you to take back to our place before the cops search it. You know the place. The police will be coming to fetch mamma, tell her to bring the cotton bud wrapped in a zip lock bag in the bathroom with her, its evidence. I love you xxxx'. An hour later and Liv crept into the trailer through the darkness with Matt waiting for her outside, retrieving the Desert Eagle and putting it into her bag, leaving quietly. And over at the station Nadine had finished being interviewed by an officer, and had just been taken down for a blood and DNA test. She was now in the front waiting room while her mother finished speaking to the officers, sitting sideways in her chair lying back on Shannon's legs while he stroked her hair.

'I can't wait to go to bed, I'm so tired I could go to sleep right here' she said, reaching up and stroking his neck.

'Well even though it's broke, I think the bed back home is better than here' he said, smiling the first proper smile she'd seen on his face in the last twenty four hours. He looked how she felt inside, tired but relieved. They had him in questioning as they spoke.

'I think so too' she said, smiling and noticing that when the hand not in her hair stroked her side it wasn't as sore as it was earlier. Slowly, things were starting to heal. They waited for another five minutes before her mom and a very sleepy looking Sam were let out of the questioning room.

'It's Sam's bedtime' she announced when she walked over, chewing her sleeve and reaching out to stroke Nadine's face.

'It's everyone's bedtime I think sweetie' said Nadine as she got up and pulled her sister into a hug.

'Does she understand what's going on?' she asked their mother.

'About as much as she can I think' said Maggie, stifling a yawn and watching Shannon get up and do the same thing. Once they got home Nadine took Sam straight upstairs and showed her mom to the other bedroom, then got her sister comfortable and sat on the bed with her.

'Sam, I don't know how much of this you'll understand, but dad can't hurt us anymore. Nothing bad will happen to us again, I promise, it's all over now' she said, as Sam looked up at her.

'All over? No more bad things?' she asked softly.

'No more bad things, everything's going to be okay from now on' she said, reaching forward and kissing her head and saying goodnight before switching off the lamp.

'Nadine?' she called as her sister opened the door.

'Yeah dude?' she said, turning back to look at her through the darkness.

'Love you' she said, turning onto her side.

'I love you too Sam' she said, closing the door and walking the few steps down the hall to what was now her bedroom as well as Shannon's. This was where she lived now after all. Letting herself in and softly closing the door she stripped off to her underwear and slid into bed, curling up against Shannon's chest and sighing happily as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head, then her nose and then her lips, tongue softly pressing against hers, her hands stroking his chest.

'How'd you feel now then beautiful?' he asked, his hand stroking her shoulder.

'Honestly, happier than I can ever remember' she said. 'Thank you, if I'd never have met you I'd never have been brave enough to stand up to him at last' she continued.

'I didn't do shit other than listen though really, you were the one that finally decided enough was enough, you were the one that marched down there and held a gun to his head' he said, kissing her cheek.

'You did more than that and you know it, now shut up and let me carry on thanking you' she said, kissing him again. At last her father was where he belonged; behind bars. And as she lay awake in the next room, something like a calming wave washed over Sam, and for the first time in years she smiled a real, coherent smile. Something, deep inside, had started to shift.


	17. Chapter Sixteen Kiwi

1 Month later.

'I think I feel like I dealt with it already. Like to get through what he was doing, I had to face up to it at the time. Because now, I just don't feel anything. Even when we got the phone call to let us know what had happened to him I just didn't feel anything at all. Is that normal? Am I gonna be fine for ages and then it just suddenly hit me?' said Nadine as she sat with her legs crossed underneath her in Tessa's plush office having her weekly session. Since it had all come out she had all been under Tessa's care with weekly therapy sessions to work through what Ken had inflicted upon her.

Two days before her session she'd been at home when her mother (who was living with them for the time being until the furnishing of her new home was all sorted) had come out to her in the back yard to tell her the governor of the jail her father was being held at until trial had called to inform her Ken had been found hanging in his cell at 5.22am that morning, pronounced dead at the scene. Nadine had thought such news would fill her with delight, but instead she just felt nothing, indifferent to it all. Just glad he was gone and never coming back.

'After assessing you as closely as I have been, I'd say no. I agree, from what we've gone through together and all the progress we've made I'd say you have indeed built up a coping mechanism to it over the years. To me you've dealt with all of this a long time ago, it's something you accepted and got over without question. The only thing I'd still say that's hanging around in your thoughts is the same thing your mom's questioning; and that's why he did it' said Tessa, gesturing with her hands as she spoke, sat opposite Nadine in her large comfortable chair.

'I can't deny that I always will wonder that. Is there anything you can say that'd shed any light?' she asked, watching Tessa think on her answer carefully before speaking.

'I would say, and this is one of the most common reasons for rape, that it was a power thing. And when we look at the timing of the events, him losing his job and the family home and then the abuse starting within months of that it does add up. He needed to feel in control of something so desperately, to regain some kind of power in his life that he started abusing Sam, and then moved onto you too. After speaking with the psychologist who assessed him and also reading over his notes there's a clear pattern there for sure' said Tessa, watching Nadine nod slowly. She didn't have to like the reason, but for once it all made some kind of sense to her, the reason why he did what he did.

'And my own thoughts, completely off the record of course are that he was a pathetic sick minded bastard that deserves to burn in hell for what he did. Let's hope its warm enough down there for him shall we?' Tessa then concluded, making Nadine smile, then remove it from her face quickly.

'Nadine, its okay to hate him, and it's okay to feel happy that he's gone. You smile all you like that your sack of shit father has got what he deserved. I know that he's cheated the system and will never be properly punished for what he put you through, but he's gone at least. You don't even have to think of him breathing the same air as you anymore, which at our first meeting was something bothering you heavily wasn't it?' Tessa then said.

'Yeah, it was. I've slept so much better after finding out too, before I'd just like awake for hours or toss and turn. But now I sleep right through unless I'm awoken by snoring' she said, making Tessa laugh.

'Well you have to have one bad thing about being with a man as nice and criminally gorgeous as him, you can't have it all perfect!' she replied, Nadine also laughing as she stood up and walked over to her sister in law, pulling her into a hug.

'Thank you' she said, kissing her cheek.

'What for?' Tessa asked.

'Helping me with everything I got up in here' she said, screwing her finger against the side of her head.

'Which isn't a whole lot anymore. Times are changing Nadine, everything bad is done with and now it's time for you to enjoy your life properly again, so get out there and do it and Alex and I will see you all on Sunday, give Sammy and your mom kisses for me, and I suppose I'll come out now and give one to the big guy since he's just outside' said Tessa, who followed Nadine towards the door of her office and then out into the waiting room to find Shannon doing his usual thing of teasing her Venus fly trap plant.

'It'll swallow you hole one day' she said, watching him tap a pen against the jaws of the plant and take it out again as they closed.

'It'd have a hell of a job' he said, gesturing to the plants size and then the size of him, making a few other patients in the waiting room laugh. He got up and gave her a hug and a kiss before she called her next appointment in and then wrapped his arm around Nadine and took her home. Apart from her weekly sessions with Tessa things were just as they always were; everything normal and everyone getting on with life. Nadine had said she never wanted anyone to mention him to her again, or what he had done, and so no one did. The only time she spoke of it was when she lay and talked to Shannon, who she told everything to, or Tessa.

Sometimes she thought that it was wrong to feel so happy, to do normal things, or silly things like running around at 3am with a video camera helping Mike film stupid goings on between her lover and her friends for The Hardy Show, or like one night standing on the kitchen table with Jeff drunk off her ass screaming along to Slayer songs round at his and Suzie's newly built home just two miles from hers and Shannon's place. And then sometimes when she caught herself thinking that she just did what Tessa had told her to do; ignore it and embrace whatever it was she was doing to make her feel happy, and so she did.

One thing that did trouble her though was Sam. Now she had been handed her life back to enjoy she wished with all her heart Sam was mentally well enough to do the same, but knew that there was no chance of it. Or so she thought. In the days after having it gently explained to her by Nadine and their mother that Ken was dead and could never, ever hurt her again, there had been a change in Sam. It was subtle, very subtle, but something was definitely starting to happen. Something people were starting to notice too.

Shannon was the first one to notice it after coming home from work one afternoon to look after her while Maggie went to her new house to measure up the windows for curtains and the floor for carpets, Matt kindly offering to go and help her which left just Jeff and Shannon with nothing to do other than supervise Sam (Suzie was away in California working on a band shoot), and notice the little things that started to happen.

'Does anyone wanna drink?' she called from the kitchen. Jeff and Shannon looked at each other from across the couch with raised eyebrows. That was something Sam had never asked before, and whereas she was capable of fixing a drink for herself she had never shown the comprehension to ask if anyone else wanted one too.

'A can of coke please' Jeff shouted back, curiosity written all over his face.

'Here' she said, walking back in and dropping the can in his lap. She sat down and put her glass of apple juice on the table, and then sat back and looked at it like she was trying to work something out. She then leant forward and picked up the glass, wiped the wet ring mark off the coffee table and put a coaster down to seat the glass back on before turning her attention to the TV. Once again Shannon and Jeff stared at each other.

'She's never done that before' whispered Shannon, pointing at the glass. 'Did you see her looking at it and working it out? Like she was thinking 'that's not right?' he continued, with Jeff nodding.

'If you'd have asked her to use a coaster a few weeks ago she'd have probably tried to eat it' he replied, watching Sam looking at the screen. She still looked like she was lost in her own world, but there was definitely something about her that was different.

'Sam?' he said, watching her turn and look in his direction.

'Huh?' she replied, looking at him right in the eyes and freaking him out a bit. Sam usually looked anywhere but your eyes in her dreamy state.

'Are you okay?' he then asked.

'Yeah, I'm good' she replied, her voice sounding astonishingly clear. Once again he and Shannon exchanged looks and raised eyebrows.

'Sam? What's this song called? He asked after flicking over the TV to a music channel and letting her listen to it for a few moments.

'You could be mine- Gun's N Roses' she answered, before seeming to zone back into the Sam they had only ever seen and humming in her usual 'not there' kind of way.

'Kitchen' said Shannon, jumping off the sofa with Jeff following him.

'Okay so..............what the fuck?' exclaimed Jeff, pointing back towards the lounge.

'I have no fucking idea, but she has never, ever done that before! Usually if she goes to get herself a drink the only other thing she does is make a mess as you know, not ask anyone else if they want one too. She's never been able to comprehend things like that since she got sick from what Nadine's told me, or recognise songs like that! When Nadine plays her the stuff she wrote with Funk Assassin she doesn't even know it's her music she's listening to! And she's just sat out there and said not only what song it was but who fucking recorded it too!' said Shannon, looking excited.

'Do you think we should see what else we can get out of her? Encourage her or something?' said Jeff, his face matching Shannon's.

'Maybe, I dunno. It might be best just to sit and wait, see if anything else starts to happen' said Shannon, who thought about calling Nadine at work but then changed his mind, wanting to tell her or hopefully even show her Sam's change when she arrived home. And so they went back out there and watched her closely, but it seems the doors to her sudden lucidness had shut again for now, as she was back to how she'd always been to them at least. But they would open again, and the next time there was more people around to see it too.

'HEY! NO, NO, NO!! BAD DOGS!' she had shouted one night in the kitchen, racing outside and grabbing hold of Hela as she and Dragon has started to fight over a chew toy. Once again her voice had been completely clear, coming back in and checking Hela over as Shannon walked towards her and Maggie stood with her mouth agape slightly.

'Is she okay?' he asked, taking his dog from her arms.

'I think so, there's no blood. I'll go check Dragon' she said, turning and walking back outside to pick up the other dog who had ventured off around the corner. 'He's fine too' she called back.

'Told ya' he said, turning to Maggie whose jaw was almost on the floor. She and Nadine had been very cynical over what he and Jeff had stated they'd witnessed three days ago, but now she'd seen it for herself she was simply and utterly amazed.

'Hang on a minute, let me see if she'll do what she did the other day again' he said, going over to the small CD player in the kitchen and picking up a CD by a British band called Sikth Sam had loved, her bass playing when she was well being heavily influenced by too. He loaded it and laughed as Maggie pulled a face at how loud he played it, and then called Sam in.

'Name the song Sammy' he said, pointing at the CD player.

'Summer Rain, a classic' she answered, putting Dragon down onto the floor and whistling along as she went and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, who was just standing frozen to the spot in shock.

'Did you see? Did you? She...........she's, oh my god NADINE! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THE BATH RIGHT NOW!' She then shouted, making Shannon laugh and Sam just stare at her.

'What?' Sam asked with a shrug as her mother flew off, leaving just her and Shannon in the kitchen.

'Nothing honey, it's just, well, you know you've not been well for a long time don't you? Do you understand that?' he asked. But once again it was too late, and she'd drifted off again by the time a be-towelled Nadine had come downstairs to see what all the fuss was about.

'Gone again' he said sadly with a shrug, wrapping his arms around Nadine who looked a little sad. She still hadn't witness her sisters fleeting moments of normality, but she wouldn't have to wait long. They called Tessa to tell her of the change in Sam's behaviour and she did some juggling around and managed to fit her in for an assessment that coming Friday evening, asking them to note down everything Sam did that was 'of her old character' as she had worded it and bring the list along to the session for her to view.

Added to that list would be things she had said, ways she had acted, and also little observances on how much better she carried herself in general. She was able to detect when she needed to wipe her nose, she didn't drool when she lost focus (which was also diminishing), and she began to carry herself in a much more confident manner. Also, she started to take an interest in things she had loved prior to getting ill. She was newly capable of picking out a CD to listen to and sitting down to digest it, and as Nadine noticed on the morning of her appointment with Tessa she had started to tap out bass lines on her legs with her hands. They were sitting in the huge 'audio come photographic come mess around and play XBOX or Playstation games' room round at Jeff and Suzie's, sat with the man himself quietly watching Sam.

'Is that a bass I see in the corner in amongst the rest of your guitars?' said Nadine as she pointed.

'So you're thinking what I'm thinking huh?' said Jeff, turning around from the computer desk and kicking himself back off the desk and across the room on the wheeled chair and grabbing the bass, wheeling himself back over to where Sam was sat cross legged on the floor and handing her the black and blue Ibanez bass.

'Can you remember how good you were at playing one of these?' he asked as she took it and held it in her hands for a while, looking down at it like she was trying to remember. She positioned her hand on the neck and began to pluck the strings with her thumb with a few notes here and there, reaching up and tweaking one of the machine heads to tune the string, and then doing the same with the next before playing a few more notes. And then came something beautiful, Sam playing bass properly for the first time in seven years.

'Oh my god!' She whispered, wheeling herself over to Jeff on the other computer chair and grabbing his arm tightly, looking at her sister playing the bass line of 'New Orleans is a dying whore' by Down perfectly. It was like she'd never gone away watching her sit there and play, especially when she made a mistake.

'Ahhh crap I fucked up' she muttered, waiting to the verse to end and play again from the start of the chorus, something which made Nadine almost cry. She got off her chair and shuffled over to Sam, who continued to play and then lose it again, making a frustrated noise and covering her face with her hands.

'Nadine, I feel, I feel...........' she began, thinking hard.

'Take your time dude, we got all day to listen' said Jeff, reaching down and taking the bass from her, resting it against the other chair.

'I feel like, like I've been underneath something. Like a cloud. I feel................ it's hard, really hard' she said, shaking her head as Nadine felt tears run down her cheeks. It was the first proper sentence her sister had spoken to her in a very, very long time.

'You know what happened to us don't you? It made you sick Sam, but now, now we think you might be getting better' said Nadine. Sam then reached out and pulled her long sleeve black t shirt over her hand to dry her tears, which only came more when she gave her a little shove in the chin with her fist like she always had.

'I know. I know what he did, I just..........................I wasn't there' she said scratching her head.

'I can't, I can't believe you're just sitting here talking to me like normal!' exclaimed Nadine, laughing through her tears.

'I feel half normal, but still far away. Like you do when you dream, oooh Jeff gimmie one of those, thanks' she said as he pulled out his cigarettes and handed one to her. Before she got ill she had been a 20 a day smoker, so it was like heaven for her to light one up again after so long.

'Ohhhhhhh damn I missed this' she said while exhaling, leaning back against the couch and smiling while Nadine just sat there and cried more, suddenly launching herself at Sam who opened her arms and caught her.

'I got my Kiwi back' she cried, hearing her sister laugh and feeling her hand stroke her back. And that evening when they took her in to see Tessa they sat in the waiting room for an hour while she was assessed, Maggie chewing her lip and Nadine texting Shannon who was at the tattoo shop late. An hour and forty minutes after she'd gone in Tessa emerged and walked over to them both.

'She's recovering, and from the astounding progress she's made, I think she's going to be fine' she said, her voice breaking towards the end of her sentence, taking off her glasses and pinching her nose as she started to cry with happiness. It would seem that now Ken was gone, Sam knew it was okay to come back again; because that's just what she'd done.


	18. Chapter Seventeen Wonderful

'You know even though I always hoped I'd see that again, I never thought I would' said Nadine as she and Matt sat down on the couch, watching Sam and Shannon bitch at each other over if the Christmas tree was straight or not. Completely amazing the doctors who had met with and assessed her, Sam had made fabulous progress just three weeks of her first showing signs of coming out of the trauma. She was still on heavy medication including mood stabilizers to help her with making the transition from what Tessa had dubbed 'An alternative reality the trauma made her slip into' back to who she had once been, but was the talk of the hospital right now, several case files being written up on her and sent to neurological and psychoanalysis specialists across the country.

She was one of the very few people recorded to come out of a traumatized state so severe, and so she would be a bit of a guinea pig for the men in white coats for a time yet, not that she minded though, as long as she got to build her life back up and try and carry on as she'd left it. Of course she still had off days where her lucidity would waver and she'd sit and feel like she was drifting off again, like she was living in a fuzzy dream but this was to be expected after the length of time she'd been sick. And she would still struggle with how to do basic things and her speech, trying to remember words she needed to use and the like. But for the most part, she was Sam again.

'It's leaning to the left' Sam said, looking at the tree.

'And you're blind' Shannon replied.

'Look see now it's straight if I just grab it and move it to the right, all you need is more soil down this side and it'll stand straight' she said, grabbing the trees trunk and pulling it over.

'Now it's leaning too far the other way, that ain't straight for shit!' he exclaimed, pulling it back the other way.

'Nadine he's doing it again!' she then called to her sister.

'Being a stubborn little pain you mean?' said Nadine as Shannon threw her an evil look. 'Oooooh if looks could kill!' she taunted after, laughing with Matt.

'Is that straight or leaning to the left?' he asked, pointing both hands back at the tree.

'She's right, it is a little slanted to the left' said Nadine, Matt nodding and Sam laughing as Shannon rolled his eyes grabbed the bag of soil, shaking some more into the large pot the tree was in whilst Sam held it over.

'Stop giving me that 'I'm god because I'm right' look Kiwi, ain't you got your own house to haunt now?' he joked, pressing the soil down and getting tangled in the lights as he stood back up again, making everyone laugh at him more.

'Yeah but haunting yours is always so much more fun, even if it is to make your life a mystery' she said sweetly, walking away to go and sit on the couch next to her sister, who still had to pinch herself with everything she heard Sam say. It was beyond a miracle; finally she had her big sister back.

And just in time for Christmas too. Life was just wonderful, and after Sam had gone home and Matt had gone home to change before going out with Liv Nadine's night just kept on getting more wonderful too.

'So are we still going out with Jeff and Suze tonight?' Nadine asked, encircling Shannon's waist with her arms as she stood behind him in the kitchen.

'Eventually' he said, turning around in her embrace and kissing her. His arms came up to rest on either side of her waist, picking her up and sitting her on the counter.

'You see you bring this on yourself, wearing things like this' he said, running his hands over her body through the long sleeved black sweater dress she was wearing, which always hung off one shoulder and revealed the side of her bra and drove him crazy whenever he looked at her in it. She pressed her hands against his chest as his lips left hers and began to nip and kiss her neck, driving her senses wild already, his mouth coming back up and catching her lips in a soft kiss, biting her bottom lip and trailing his fingertips over her tits through the fabric of her dress, making her nipples harden.

He then moved his mouth to her neck while he pushed up her dress and pulled her thong off, Nadine feeling him use his thumb to gently press at her pussy lips, teasing them without quite penetrating between them to the soft flesh within. He continued to tease her like that, and move his hand away to stroke her thighs while his tongue slid slowly over the tops of her breasts for half an hour, eventually removing her dress and bra and lying her flat on her back against the counter and kissing her stomach while his thumb started to stroke her again until she was begging him to touch her properly, needing to feel his fingers against her clit which was so hardened it throbbed. He moved his face down between her legs and replaced his thumb with his tongue, but still continued to tease her by licking at her outer lips and the tops of her thighs only.

She let her head fall to the side as her body literally burned for him and let out a long sigh, dying to feel his touch a little deeper. She then felt his hands and mouth both creeping back up her body, pulling her up until his lips were on hers again.

'So are you dying to feel this all over your pussy yet?' he asked, licking her cheek and hearing her moan when he pressed his hand between her legs.

'Mmmmhmmmmm' she said, smiling at him with the kind of look in her eyes that said 'damnit I really want you'. He gave her one last kiss then pushed her back down, running his tongue along her stomach until she finally felt it licking across the hot wet flesh of her slit, his thumbs pulling back her lips as he slowly slid his tongue up to her clit and circled it very, very slowly. Nadine let out a loud moan of satisfaction, the dull ache of anticipation starting to subside as she felt his tongue circle her clit faster, then move down and tease her opening before pushing inside her pussy and flicking from side to side, his thumb continuing the circling around her clit.

She lay back and let out a long sigh, her whole body rising off the counter as her legs tensed, the pleasure almost too good to bear. So good she didn't know if she wanted him to carry on or stop it was so intense, it was so agonizingly pleasurable. She felt hot and light-headed as the tingles of an orgasm began to start right on the end of her clit, intensifying further as Shannon's tongue licked up and down on it then got sucked between his lips hard, making her cum strongly and suddenly with a shriek, her body shaking uncontrollably. After she had stopped shaking he pushed two fingers into her pussy, his other hand under her back pushing her body back up again while his mouth found her nipple and bit it hard.

He then felt her hands push his chest, moving his body and hands away from her as she slid off the counter, giving him a look that made him feel weak to the pit of his stomach and pressing him back against it.

'Get the fuck up on that counter sexy boy, I wanna have my way with you' she purred, watching him drop his black sweat pants and boxers in one action and lift himself up.

'Mmmmm, just what I want' she said, wrapping her lips around his dick and sucking it slowly until he was fully erect. Shannon smirked happily, rested his weight back on one elbow and tangled his other hand in her hair, moaning deeply as he felt her tongue licking up and down the underside of his shaft, then circling the head slowly as her fingernails tickled his balls. She started to use both her hand and her mouth to pump up and down on him, sucking the very tip of his dick hard then flicking her tongue over it as she came up to the top, then plunging her mouth back down and taking him right back into her throat, hearing him grunt and groan in pleasure.

She picked up the pace and kept a steady rhythm, knowing exactly what buttons to push to make him cum quickly and just as his orgasm was beginning to build and pulse in the base of his dick she stopped and pushed him back against the cold surface, climbing up to sit astride him and slip his dick inside of her, both moaned softly as he filled her completely. She started to rock against him slowly as they kissed, their bodies completely pressed against each other.

'You're so sexy' he breathed, moving her hair and kissing her from her neck back up to her mouth, staring into her beautiful grey eyes all the time. Nadine ran her hands up and down his chest as she lifted herself up and started to move faster against him, feeling his skin starting to break out into little beads of sweat as his hands reached down and grabbed her ass cheeks, his hips rising beneath her hard and slow as their bodies drove into each other.

Sometimes Shannon couldn't look at her when they had sex, she was just too beautiful and it made cum quicker, but this time all he wanted to do was look upon her, how beautiful she was, how the things he was doing to her made her face contort into bliss. He held her hips tightly with his hands as he moved his dick up harder and faster into her pussy, so wet it was running off his dick and onto his balls, hearing moan almost helplessly as she felt his dick press deep inside her.

She ran her hands up and down his chest and stomach as he fucked her, the hard muscles of his stomach flexing under her touch as he started to grunt and groan loudly, rubbing his hands up and down her long legs then using his thumb to press on her clit as he felt her muscles tightening around him, knowing she was close. He came quickly and fiercely, pounding away inside her so hard her she almost sounded like she was in pain, but then came a soft series of little cries as she felt herself explode and rip her fingernails down his chest, turning the skin an angry shade of red and breaking it in a couple of places. Once he'd caught his breath, Shannon only had one thing to say.

'Sorry, that ain't gunna do it' he said, sliding down from the counter with her in his arms, moving across the kitchen and pressing her against the back door, her long legs wrapped around his waist, and her head thumping back against the glass as he drove into her with long powerful thrusts, driving her crazy with desire by continually bringing her to the edge of an orgasm, then stopping dead inside her and kissing her. He then carried her up to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed, continuing his teasing as he re entered her and started to fuck her slowly from behind as she lay on her side, letting his hands roam all over her body before he finally made her cum, her body bucking back against his and shaking as she let out a long soft moan.

'So will that do it?' she asked, feeling him slip out of her pussy.

'No' he replied, licking the outside edge of her ear and turning her onto her back, mouth starting to pleasure her as he left a trail of kisses and pink-red teeth marks all over her neck and down onto her bare breasts, thrusting two fingers into her wetness, feeling her respond to his touch immediately with a strong muscle contraction around his fingers as they slid in and out of her with ease. He soon moved both hands back up to her breasts and replaced his fingers with his tongue.

As soon as it made contact on the hot moistened folds Nadine cried out and tangled her fingers through his hair, pulling his face deeper between her legs. As his tongue teased her opening she felt him begin to stimulate her clit with his thumb, gently stroking over the hardened bud rather than pressing it, and then blowing over it gently. He really knew what to do to a woman's body, and she felt completely delirious with pleasure as she felt him move his thumb and rub his tongue across her clit again, so slowly and so softly it barely made contact, but just enough to make her feel like little firecrackers were going off inside.

'God you taste so fucking good' he mumbled, tongue going back to her clit after sucking her pussy lips and massaging it harder. He moved one of his hands from its place on her breast and pushed two fingers inside her, this time hooking them around slightly and pushing them against her G spot, making her cry out over and over again as her body shook violently. The fingers pushing inside her began to move harder, practically pummelling into her soft wet core as his lips sucked on her clit still, making it swell to his touch, tongue beating against the tip until she was gasping, her chest rising and falling hard and fast.

'Ohhhhhh fuck, I want you so badly, please, please just fuck me Shannon' she gasped, another long 'OOOOOOOOOOOH' coming from her mouth as her clit was licked with the flat of his tongue. She could see him working himself hard with his hand, the huge muscles in his right arm bulging as his hand gripped his shaft.

'So this is what you want then huh?' he asked as he sat up and pushed her legs open wider, pulling her body back against his and positioning her legs over each shoulder, nudging her slit with the tip of his cock.

'Don't you dare tease me! Not after working me up into this kind of state you evil fucker!' she replied, biting the corner of her bottom lip.

'Be nice' he warned, before allowing just the head of his erection to penetrate her before sliding it out again, winking at her as his smile grew at her frustrated growl.

'You fucking.........' she began.

'I said be nice, watch what names you call me' he said sweetly, once again pushing just the head and perhaps an inch of his shaft into her, making it jerk around inside her, dying to feel his full length sliding between the slippery walls of her pussy, which was contracting already she was so turned on. And once again he slid out from her, kissing and stoking her legs while he looked down at her face, thinking how sexy she looked lying there completely at his mercy. And when he'd finished teasing her and eventually penetrated her as deeply as he physically could, he noticed just how much sexier she looked as her face changed to match the relief she felt at him pushing into her at last.

'Mmmmmm you feel so fucking good' she moaned, still feeling his hands and mouth all over her legs as he thrust into her at a steady pace.

'Ditto' he replied, giving her one of those looks that made her stomach flip at how sexy it was, the intenseness in his gaze. It was needless to say Jeff and Suzie were kept waiting that night, with Shannon and Nadine arriving almost forty minutes late at their place, still all over each other.

He'd never really been a man for public displays of affection, but with her Shannon just couldn't help it. He spent most of the time they waited in line at the club they were visiting that night stuck to her face at the lips, and throughout the evening the only time he wasn't at her side with his arm around her was when she visited the bathroom.

'It's almost sickening how much he loves that girl' Jeff commented to his wife at they stood at the bar, looking back over to where Nadine was obviously telling something very funny to her man since his face was creased in raucous laughter.

'Yeah, but she's so good for him isn't she? And him for her too, they really do belong together' said Suzie as Jeff nodded.

'It's nice he's finally picking women with brains bigger than their chest. It's usually the other way around' he laughed.

'Well as we can all see, Nadine is a very, very smart girl' said Suzie, pointing right at Nadine's ample chest.

'Even a blind man can see that! Who'd miss those missiles?' said Jeff as Suzie gave him a sideways look.

'Not that I notice that much of course' he was quick to add; his woman's face only playfully darkening by the second.

'Just as long as you keep on noticing mine more than you do anyone else's' she replied after taking a sip of her Jack and coke.

'I'll show you how much I still notice them when we get home, because as soon as that front door closes my face is gunna be right between them' he said, turning and kissing her cheek. She wasn't about to argue with that, and nor was Shannon about the proposition he'd just been given as Nadine lead him by the hand over to a very darkened corner of the club, unable to wait until they got home for some fun.

He found out the fun part of it all was trying to keep a straight face whenever a bouncer walked past where he was stood with Nadine leant back against his chest, her arm behind her right down the front of his jeans. But she at least had the decency to drag him to the ladies toilets and swing him straight into a cubicle fast before anyone saw to finish off what she'd started, which was so good Shannon thought Christmas had come eight days early.


	19. Chapter 18 The Matt Hardy Xmas bash

'Well as I live and breathe, I never thought I'd see the day. Come here gorgeous gimmie a hug' said Andrew aka 'The Bullet', former producer of The Hardy show and still close friend to the core group as Sam opened Shannon's front door shouting 'IT'S CHRISTMAS MOTHERFUCKER!' loudly as soon as she saw him. It was the first time he'd seen her since her growing recovery, and it really had shocked him at how much she'd changed.

'How you doin' bro?' she asked, hugging him back and feeling a little squashed.

'I'm great hon' he said as he felt his eardrums burst at the noise coming from the kitchen.

'THE BULLET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Nadine roared, running from the kitchen and jumping on him. Even though she hadn't been with Shannon when he was still working on the show he'd visited the boys since many times and had got to know him that way.

'Hey baby' he said, giving her a hug and then also being welcomed by two new residents to the house. The dog count was now up to five after Nadine had been to the dog and cat rescue sanctuary with her mom, who wanted to a dog for a bit more company than the six cats who hardly ever came home anymore now she'd moved from the trailer park. And when she'd seen them, a gorgeous yellow Labrador and German Shepherd who'd sadly been abandoned when their owners moved out of state she just couldn't resist but to take their picture and send it to Shannon with 'Please?' underneath it. It had taken a lot of pestering, but in the end he'd caved in and allowed the two comically named dogs (Tango and Cash) to become the newest residents of the Moore/Jackson household.

'More pets? Shit you guys'll have a zoo before long! And there's another one!' he said as Shannon walked down the stairs with a corn snake wrapped around his arm.

'What, Shannon or the snake?' joked Sam, earning a slap around the head from him as he almost fell over Tango, the gargantuan German Shepherd.

'Can it Kiwi' he replied before ushering Andrew through into the kitchen and sliding a beer down the end of the counter for him to catch. And after he'd caught up with Shannon he wanted to sit down and have a real conversation with Sam for the first time. He was one of the few people outside the core group and Nadine and Shannon's family to know what had happened to the girls.

'So can you describe what it was like? Do you remember the last six years clearly? I'm guessing you do remember some of it since you obviously knew who I was at the front door' said Andrew, fussing Oz who was sat on top of his feet. The first thing he noticed that slightly contradicted his loud welcome was how quietly spoken she was, but still forceful in her words when she needed to express something.

'Like I've said to everyone, it was like how you are in a dream. Everything's kinda fuzzy and although you feel kinda there you feel removed, like you aren't in control of anything; even yourself. And as for what I remember, well a lot of its hazy and that I'm glad of. But I remember people just fine, and certain situations linked with those people. Like when you threw Nadine over your shoulder and pulled her thong so far up her ass it nearly split her in two! And Shannon and Jeff were laughing so much they both collapsed in the hallway, I remember that!' she said, giggling at the end of the sentence as she remembered her sisters screams.

'I thought Shannon was gunna try and beat me down for it, but hell she deserved it! You're sisters got some mouth on her when she's hammered' laughed Andrew.

'Nadine's got some mouth on her ALL of the time! When I've had a couple of beers I get just like her' said Sam, just as the lady herself walked in from the kitchen where Shannon had just started to blast Static X's 'Wisconsin Death Trip' album at high volume.

'What's that about being like me Kiwi?' she said, sitting down on her sister's lap and winding her arms around her neck.

'When I'm two beers in, my volume goes up to Nadine' she said, giving her a big grin as Andrew laughed.

'I think I like you even more than I did before for knowing that, even though the thought of another Nadine is frankly terrifying' he said, still laughing.

'Oh just you wait 'till tonight dude, me and Sam together with alcohol is great. And if you add Liv and Sadie to it it's even better' she said just as her boyfriend joined them.

'Seriously bro, they might all look like sweet pretty little things but those girls, well they party harder than us let's just say that! You'll see!' said Shannon, laughing and shaking his head at previous antics he'd witnessed. He loved his girlfriends' friends, even calling them 'my girls' too with how close he'd got to them. Andrew just nodded and laughed, wondering if Shannon was over exaggerating. He'd find out in about four hours time he really wasn't. They hung around there for another hour before walking over to Matt's place with a few cases of alcohol for the party, which they admitted had been started on en route.

'C'mon swig it neat! Be a man Jersey boy!' said Nadine as she tried to hand the bottle of Smirnoff black she was drinking to The Bullet, a box of another five in her other arm.

'Alright give it here' he said, reaching and taking the bottle from her outstretched arm.

'Pass it back here after ya big pussy' said Shannon, who was trying to carry a crate of beer on his shoulder and rub his hand across Nadine's ass at the same time.

'Pah! You callin' me a pussy huh pretty boy? I could drink your ass under the fucking table!' he snorted, handing the bottle to Nadine who then passed it to Shannon.

'Betcha fucking couldn't' he replied, taking a big gulp of the Russian rocket fuel.

'Well I would say lets make this a bet, but the thing is we all know what happens to you eight hours after you've started on the booze, Nadine I booked an ambulance ahead of time for you sweetie, so it ain't a fair competition when you're gunna be heading off to the land of fuck!' he said, his little interjection about the ambulance making Nadine and Sam cackle, and Shannon just look amused.

'Okay, last man standing in eight hours! It's ten to six and I just started, so whoever is still going at 2am wins, deal?' he said.

'Prepare to lose cowboy!' said Andrew loudly, to which Shannon just shook his head.

'Never gunna happen' he whispered to Nadine.

'You better stay on your feet, that's all I'm saying' she replied, swigging back another mouthful of vodka.

'I will baby, you'll see' he said with a wink. She was still yet to experience the equation of Shannon + alcohol + eight hours = The Rage, and hoped on that night he wouldn't end up in a drunken stupor so bad he couldn't even speak. Only time would tell she guessed............

The party was just about to kick off when they arrived, Matt starting the night with his usual game of trying to confuse people between brands of vodka, and that's about the time the money started to be laid out on the table.

'A hundred says she can guess every last damn shot! My woman's a vodka connoisseur dog you should know this by now!' said Shannon as he stood with his hands over Nadine's eyes while Matt poured out shots from four different bottles.

'As Tom Cruise said in Jerry Maguire, SHOW ME THE MONEY!' Shouted Matt, pouring the last shot and putting the bottle down as Shannon uncovered Nadine's eyes and fished in his pocket, pulling out to fifty dollar bills from his wallet.

'There! Money is down, drink 'em up bitch!' he said.

'And there's my money saying there's no way in hell you can guess all four of them!' said Matt, throwing down a hundred dollar bill.

'Look at you showing off with your Benjamin's! Mr high roller!' Laughed Liv as people such as Shane, Mike (behind the ever present camera), Thomas, Andrew, Sam, Jeff, Suzie and Sadie all assembled to see if Nadine was about  
to win or lose a hundred bucks for her other half.

'So this is the test, a hundred dollars says the lovely Nadine can't guess which vodka is which, and I'm confident in my bet!' said Matt to the camera.

'You're soooooooooo gunna loose Hardy!' said Sam, her volume already increasing thanks to the bottle of Corona in her hand, one of the two she was allowed to drink on her medication. Nadine walked over to the counter and picked up the first one, sinking it back and taking a few seconds to decide.

'Smirnoff................... red' she said after a few moments of thought. Onto the next she went.

'Grey Goose'

'Stolichnaya'

'And the last one is.................' said Jeff, watching Nadine down the last shot.

'That cheap shit from the gas station up the road! So am I right?' she asked, watching Matt's eyebrows rise. He'd never met anyone before with a delicate enough palette to detect different brands of vodka that well; Shannon was right.

'Yep, you win reject!' said Matt, hardly able to believe he'd just lost that badly.

'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TOLD YA DUDE! I KNOW MY LADY TOO WELL!' he said, sliding his arms around Nadine's waist and giving her cheek several kisses. And on went the fun and the free flowing alcohol.

'Drink this' said Jeff about fifteen minutes after the vodka testing bet, handing Shannon a glass of bright purple drink.

'Nope! I'm set for tonight with this' he said, waving a bottle of Bacardi mixed neat with lime juice in his face.

'COME ON! DRINK IT ITS GOOOOOOOOD! Said Sam, her arms draped around Jeff's neck.

'And how would you know? Two beers is your maximum!' Jeff scolded playfully.

'I only had a sip!' she said, watching his one eyebrow rise and his face look beyond comical.

'Is my tiny dude lying to me? I think she is! Don't fucking come crying to me when the booze mixes with your meds and you can't stand up!' he said, tickling her. Drinking on her medication wouldn't harm her as such; it just meant she'd get drunk faster. And after not touching a drop for six years the bottle of beer and small glass of Jeff's purple concoction was already making her feel a little inebriated to say the least.

'Okay one glass! But it was only a little one! DON'T GET ON MY ASS ABOUT IT OR ILL BEAT YOU!' she shouted right in his ear. 'AND DRINK THIS OR YOU GET A BEATING TOO!' she then shouted at Shannon.

'Oh god, it's happened. There's two Nadine's' he said, taking the glass of strange looking drink and downing it, pulling a face.

'Whatever the hell that was, Shannon did not like it' he then said, pulling more comical faces and taking a swig out of the Bacardi bottle seemingly stuck to his left hand to wash away the taste. 'What the fuck was in it anyway?' he then asked.

'Blackcurrant vodka, absinthe, and whatever the hell that purple premixed stuff Sadie's drinking is' said Jeff, pointing at a waving Sadie.

'Someone said my name so I thought I'd wave, HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!' She shouted as Mike turned the camera off Shannon, Jeff and Sam and onto her, sat on the side in the kitchen toeing Thomas up the ass with one of her boots as he bent to pick up more beer. And so the party went on, with more alcohol leading to more memorable events.

'So this is what the ladies call 'the candle arm wrestle'. Two small candles like the ones you put in oil burners are lit at either side, and you can guess the rest! If you don't win you get a burnt hand by the looks of things, so this is my girl and Shannon's girl facing off, and once again there's money on the table! $50 says Liv'll annihilate Nadine!' said Matt at the camera as the girls stood either side of the kitchen table, arms already held out in the arm wrestle pose, ready for the count.

'Okay girls, I wanna clean arm wrestle here! No cheating of any kind, no use of your other arm. And on your mark................GO!' shouted Jeff as people began to cheer the girls on either side.

'Told you they were worse than us' said Shannon as Andrew stood and laughed his ass off. He'd never seen more macho acting girls in his whole life, who liked to do Jackass style stunts just for the hell of it.

'DAMN YOU BITCH! DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUU!' roared Liv as her hand hovered right over the candle, managing to push it back to the centre again and slightly over to where Nadine would feel the heat on the back of her hand instead.

'GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO! YEAAAAAAAAAAH!' everyone present chanted before Nadine lost, her hand slammed down on top of the small candle and covering it in molten wax.

'And I'm still undefeated!' said Liv, flexing an impressive looking arm. Since being with Matt she'd taken up a bit of a fitness kick and joined him in work outs to build her strength, obviously adding to her arm wrestling skills.

'And I'm burnt! ICE PLEASE KIWI! NO NOT ON MY HEAD BITCH! SHIT YOU'RE GUNNA GET IT FOR THAT!' said Nadine as she was pelted with ice cubes by her sister, who then ran and hid behind Andrew.

'CAN'T GET ME NOW!' she shouted, spinning him around as Nadine tried to grab at her, making everyone hysterical.

'ARRRRGH LET ME GO I'M FUCKING DIZZY!' said Andrew on the fifth spin, Nadine finally managing to grab Sam and sweep her legs away from her, taking her to the floor and then turning her onto her front and grabbing a handful of ice cubes, sticking them straight down the back of her jeans and running off cackling.

'So I gotta ask, why does everyone call you Kiwi?' he then asked Sam, helping her off the floor as she shook her brown leather jeans around to make the ice drop out of the leg holes.

'When she was stoned she ate a can of shoe polish thinking it was a brownie' said Shannon, creasing up with laughter.

'What he said' said Sam, pointing at him as everyone laughed so more.

'How the hell did you manage to do that?' he asked, pinching his nose as he laughed. And so she went on to tell the story as well as a lot of other ones she was only just about starting to remember again, having everyone in hysterics and adding to the great atmosphere even more. And while she was story telling her sister and her best friends were sinking the shots with a couple of other girls present that night, being joined halfway through by Shannon and Andrew to continue their drinking tournament, eventually taking over proceedings while the girls went outside to smoke, Nadine deciding to join them with her Tessa, who had left Alex inside with Shannon downing Jack Daniels (so much for sticking to Bacardi) only ten minutes after arriving.

'Wow! Is that the one that Shannon did for you? Oh I love it!' exclaimed Angel, one of Suzie's friends who had also stepped outside for a cigarette.

'Yeah, I'm getting him to extend it right the way down my spine too because I love it so much' said Tessa as she held her top up, proudly showing off her newish ink. In the end she'd gone for one of her favourite colours rather than white upon his advice, and Shannon had mixed a combination of two inks to give it the amazing bright green shade he'd used. And so the conversation went on, this time to a much more interesting topic for their drunken selves to giggle over.

'Okay so my greatest risky sexual experience goes as thus; Nadine, Samantha, this involves your brother so it might be fingers in the ear time for you two' Tessa began, taking another gulp of her drink which she was starting to feel already from the high amount of vodka Nadine had poured in.

'LAA LAA LAAAAAAA' the sisters began to sing as they held their fingers in her ears. And so she explained it quickly, making the other girls all shout 'WOOOOHOOOOO!' at hearing how they had got into the elevator at the Hilton hotel on their holiday in Dubai at the ground floor and had such a heated quickie they were done just as the bell pinged for the 48th floor. Even though the door had opened to quite a few people on the seventh floor it was needless to say didn't get in!

'Okay Liv you're next in line- GO!' Said Tessa, pointing at her with her two forefingers and grinning.

'Me and Matt in the front of his car, in broad daylight, pulled over on highway 65! It was HOT! We had cars zooming past beeping their horns, I swear I've never laughed my way to orgasm before then!' she said, everyone giggling and shouting at her.

'Could you not wait until you got home?' laughed Suzie.

'I could but Matt couldn't. I think it had something to do with the fact I was giving him a blow job for about ten minutes as he drove along before he pulled over!' said Liv, grinning at the memory and also the three hours of being thrown around the bedroom she'd received as soon as they'd got back to her apartment.

'Okay Nadine's turn!' said Tessa, watching her sister in law grin. 'Oh this is gunna be good! I can tell just from the face! Look at it!' she laughed.

'I had a gig up in Boston that Shannon came with me too, and afterwards we stayed behind and got drunk with a few of the other comics before going back to the hotel, which we ended up at about an hour after we'd left the club because we couldn't wait to have sex.............in the middle of the fountain right in the town centre! And then we literally had to run for it because a police car came driving along and pulled up when they saw us. So there we were running hell for leather through the streets soaking wet with the police after us! We got away, and damn it was so good all we did when we got back to the hotel was fuck some more! You should have seen the woman behind the desk when we got in though, she just looked at us and said 'Oh I didn't know it was raining!' said Nadine as all the women present fell apart laughing.

'What the hell did you say to that? And why in a fountain?' said Sam, taking a sip of her second and last bottle of beer.

'I couldn't say anything, but Shannon just gave her a huge smile and said 'It isn't. And as for why, well he thought it would be funny to say he wanted to get me wetter than I'd ever been before. And he did, I was soaked' said Nadine as she continued to laugh along with them all. It was at about that point she realized she hadn't seen her boy for nearly an hour, so decided to call for him.

'Check this out, when we're apart and wanna know where the other one is we communicate in a series of woo's' she said, making the girls all look baffled.

'Just watch, WOO!' she shouted, waiting few seconds before she heard a muffled 'WOO!' come back from inside.

'WOO!' she shouted again, hearing the same thing come back a little louder, and then her baby appear in the doorway.

'THERE SHE IS!' he shouted, running over and skidding to a halt before sitting down next to Nadine and putting his head down in her lap.

'He's like having a pet, I have to give him lots of fuss or he gets unruly' she said, stroking his head as he smiled, considerably further down the bottle of Bacardi still in his hand than he had been an hour ago.

'Okay so what the fuck is the 'WOO!' all about then?' asked Suzie, watching Shannon get up and entangle himself around Tessa when he realized he hadn't said hello to her properly yet. The girls roared as they watched him sit astride her legs and pretend to hump her, then wrap his arms around her and cover her face in kisses.

'Still as amorous as ever when you're drunk then?' she said, trying to fight him off.

'You love it! Don't pretend you don't wish Alex had a body like this!' he said, pulling his t shirt off and hugging her tight again, her face squashed into his bare chest and her glasses going very crooked as the girls roared.

'Nadine! HELP!' she said, almost dying of laughter.

'C'mon, down boy' she said, pulling his arm and hauling him off her sister in law, who was amused as ever by his drunken antics.

'Oh I just took so many photos of that!' said Sadie, looking at the screen with Angel and giggling.

'So anyway, after that little display of affection, please explain what the hell

'WOO!' is about' said Suzie, lighting a cigarette and pouring herself another  
glass of Jack.

'Okay so we were driving back home about a week ago and Shannon had one of those 'Oooops I just did something I shouldn't have when my girlfriend's right next to me' moments. He sees these two girls walking along with really big boobs, bigger than my torpedoes too! And so he shouts 'WOO!' out the window, realizing at the last minute I'm in the car too, not that it mattered because I said the exact same thing at the exact same time! Hell I might be straight but I can appreciate good boobs too!' said Nadine, leaning against Shannon's huge arm as he stroked her thigh.

'I thought she was gunna kill me for about an eighth of a second' he said, a big grin firmly across his face.

'That's a good relationship you have there, that you don't mind him looking at other women's breasts!' Commented Angel.

'Hey, he's only human. Just as long as it's only looking' she said, thinking on Angel's comment. They really did have a great relationship, and she just didn't think she could feel happier than right then sat outside cuddled up next to him. But it turns out she would as the party continued into the night...........


	20. Chapter 19 The Matt Hardy Xmas bash prt2

'Oh my god she's gunna puke!' Said Nadine, hardly able to watch Sam knocking back a bottle of tomato ketchup. She would get $250.00 if she drank it all, collectively given by the crowd once again formed in the kitchen where the main hub of the party seemed to be generating from.

'If you drink this with me you might too' said Shannon, a bottle of Tequila in his hand.

'Oh god dude! When did you kill the Bacardi?' she said to her boyfriend, who looked smashed.

'Andrew finished it, and I won, LOOK!' he shouted triumphantly as Andrew stood propped against the wall, looking like he was about to fall over. And just as Sam swallowed the last mouthful of ketchup, down went The Bullet to the floor.

'I DO BELIEVE I WIN! IN YOUR FUCKING FACE LIGHTWEIGHT!' Shannon then roared as he ran over to where Andrew had slumped and dived on him, getting up and allowing Jeff to do the same thing. And then Matt and Shane. And then Sam. He dragged himself up off the floor and staggered outside to throw up shortly after that. Another person to find herself outside not so long after was Nadine, who wanted to take a breath of the cold crisp air and a few moments alone. She wandered down to a secluded spot between two trees at the end of Matt's garden and looked out into the big space and large hole the man himself one day hoped would fill into an impressive little lake, and just enjoyed the breeze blowing against her cheeks while she thought how content she was at that moment in her life.

The last five months had brought about so much change in her life, and it was then she realized that this Christmas would be different for so many reasons; she'd share it with her amazing boyfriend, she had the sister she had missed so terribly back to the way she remembered her, and for the first year ever at festive time, there would be no dad. The only part of her that mourned him was the nice man she'd loved, respected and trusted before she hit the age of thirteen, the rest of him could rot for all she cared, but it was there sat outside alone that she realized that the only part she mourned was the one she couldn't deny she missed. And then, she wasn't alone anymore.

'Boo' said Shannon, sitting down next to her and passing her a bottle of beer.

'Just how many different drinks are you determined to dump into your bloodstream tonight my darling?' she asked, rubbing his arm.

'As many as I fucking can! Why the fuck not it's Christmas! WOO!' he shouted.

'WOO!' she shouted back, laughing hard with him and clinking her bottle against his as he moved to sit behind her and pull her back against his chest. She loved the connection they shared, like best friends as well as lovers, all the stupid jokes, lines from films and phrases they shared between each other than no one else knew the meaning of until explained.

'I love you Jackson, you know that?' he said, kissing her atop her head.

'I love you too. And just so you know you only have a limited time left to call me Jackson, we've all decided to change our names to mom's maiden name. We don't want anything even associated with him anymore, especially not his name' she said, turning and stroking his cheek.

'So what do I have to call you from now on? Apart from the usual of sexy and beautiful of course' he said, laughing softly.

'Coleman' she replied, taking a sip of her beer.

'Nah, doesn't suit you' he replied, shaking his head.

'Oh really?' she asked, raising an eyebrow at him as she smiled.

'Really, it's the truth. Moore sounds better' he then said.

'Did I just hear that right?' she exclaimed, turning around to look at him properly.

'Yes you did. Nadine Moore, it suits you' he said, nodding with a completely straight face as he looked at her casually, and then began to laugh at her facial expression.

'Dude are you.......?' she began.

'YES! I'M ASKING YOU TO MARRY ME! DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING JUST FUCKING SAY YES!' he shouted, making her laugh even more.

'YES!' she yelled back at him, throwing herself into his arms and knocking him back where they spent a good ten minutes drunkenly rolling around on the floor laughing and kissing.

'Okay I guess you can have this now' he said when they finally sat up, her on his lap as he pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it up to see the most unique looking ring she'd ever seen. It was an almost violet tinted oval shaped diamond set on a band that winded in loopy shapes all around it. And the whole thing sparkled like it had been dropped in glitter; Nadine had never seen anything so pretty in her entire life.

'And it don't fit I'm screwed, it's too ornate to be adjusted. It was meant to be one of your Christmas presents but I couldn't wait any longer to ask you!' he said, taking it from the box and pushing it onto her fourth finger. It was a tiny bit loose, but at least it actually fit. He'd had visions of it being too small ever since it had taken him and Sam about an hour to guess what size would fit her, with Sam trying them onto her middle finger since Nadine always used to steal her large onyx ring she wore on that finger, but wear it on her fourth. It had been a damn good guess.

'It's beautiful, thank you. I love you so much' she said, kissing him after watching the ring sparkling on her finger in the moonlight.

'I love you too, that's why there's such a fucking large hole in my bank balance about now! No I'm kidding, you're worth it, and so much more' he said, kissing her again. If she wasn't so drunk she'd have probably cried right there and then, but instead was content just to kiss for the time being, before returning to the party to see Matt and Jeff having a 'flip for a slap' fight in the kitchen. You flip a coin, shout heads or tails and if you lose the toss you get a slap. It was something they had invented one night round at Shannon's after much alcohol had been consumed, and something they'd watch Nadine and Sadie play first.

'YOU UP FOR THIS AGAIN GIRL?' The lady herself shouted from across the kitchen.

'HELL YEAH!' said Nadine, still wrapped around Shannon looking criminally loved up. Sadie then walked over to them for a chatter, but stopped and pointed when she saw the piece of jewellery sparkling on Nadine's left hand.

'What the hell? That wasn't there before! OH MY GOD IS IT AN ENGAGEMENT RING?' She then shouted, her face lighting up and half of the people within earshot turning around.

'Matt, you need to change the name of the party. It isn't just the Matt Hardy Christmas Bash anymore, it's the Nadine just agreed to marry Shannon party too! YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' he shouted as a massive raucous cheer went up throughout the whole house, the newly engaged pair being bombarded by their drunken well wishing friends.

'YOU MUST BE FUCKING CRAZY! BUT COME HERE ANYWAY I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH BABE' shouted a very drunk Matt right into her ear as he hugged her tight with Liv. 'And by my watch you have approximately two hours to wait before Shannon gets 'The Rage!' Ohhhhh you're gunna be dead girl!' he continued, laughing and kissing Liv's cheek.

'Yeah, but death by sex can't be a bad thing can it?' she said, a wicked grin fixing on her face as Sam came and hugged her once again.

'Well if it's with Shannon I can't think of anything worse! But hey he's your guy, you go forth and fuck! And we'll see you sometime next week' he said, laughing as the man himself came over and hugged both her and Sam jointly. And then Sadie came over and decided it was their turn to play the now famous 'flip for a slap' game, where she and Nadine proceeded to knock the shit out of each other with full on slaps to the faces, providing much entertainment for all. And two hours later, the actions of Shannon provided the party with the last bit of entertainment from him and Nadine before he literally dragged her home.

'It's just turned 2.10am, any fucking minute now and he's gunna go' said Jeff as he, Matt, Liv and Shane all stood by the stereo in the lounge and watched Shannon and Thomas having a smack down, the sofa cushions, empty cans and other items to hand being used as weapons. And after they'd finished and Shannon had sank another drink they watched it happen. His eyes locked on Nadine from across the room, and that was it.

'NADINE! GET THAT SEXY ASS RIGHT OVER HERE NOW!' He hollered over the music, watching Nadine turn around and give him a smouldering smile.

'Oh yeah that'll do it' observed Matt as he watched Shannon literally charge across the room and grab her by the hair, hauling her backwards as she screamed and then stopping to throw her over his shoulder.

'CAVE MAN STYLE! I LIKE IT!' roared Jeff just as he was joined by his amused and very drunk looking wife, giving him her huge 'I'm hammered and I wanna go home soon' smile.

'IF EVERYONE WILL EXCUSE ME BUT I'M OFF TO GET ME SOME PUSSY, AND WHATEVER OTHER HOLE I CAN STICK IT IN! LATER!' he shouted as the whole room cheered and wolf whistled, shouting obscenities left and right.

'Bye everybody!' said a giggling Nadine, waving from over his shoulder as she was carried out of the house. They got to the end of Matt's garden and just through the part where the lake would form before she was put down, but pulled into his arms and kissed with so much force she thought she'd fall over.

'I want you so fucking badly, damn I'm gunna do all sorts of nasty things to you when we get home' he said, his hands already undoing her jeans and trying to slide in as his mouth moved to her neck.

'Or now by the look of it! Control yourself!' she exclaimed, pushing his hands away.

'Sorry, can't' he said, grabbing her and hauling her body back against hers to give her another of the those kisses so passionate it damn near knocked the wind out of her.

'Well you have to, I'm not fucking you out here in the middle of December' she said, untangling herself from his arms and walking away in the direction of their house. She had to fend him off at least another seven times before they finally arrived home, where she was pinned down on the stairs as soon as she'd tried to climb up them.

Shannon's POV.

Well they don't call it 'The Rage' for nothing. When I get this drunk, I just turn into an animal, I have to have sex and there's no fucking way around that at all. Not that my future wife is gonna want it any other way, the things I plan on doing to her. And as my body pins hers to the stairs she's half naked before either of us have had time to think, her hands literally tearing my shirt off my back.

'God I really fucking want you' she growls, grabbing my belt and undoing it as our mouths crash together once again, tongues tying in a knot as I pick her up and carry her up the rest of the stairs, wanting to see just how much of a battering that new bed we got can take. And even before it's properly begun I can feel myself becoming totally consumed with desire for the woman currently yanking my jeans and boxers down my legs, running her tongue back up my body as she pushes me against the wall and stands up again, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me.

'Fuck me' she whispers, her voice so deep and sexy I swear it was I could do not to put her straight through the wall with the force I rammed her up against it after turning her around, my knee forcing hers apart and my hands picking her up under thighs, holding her open wide and doing exactly what she asked me to do, fuck her full force against the wall. And my god I don't think I've ever given any girl that kind of pounding before, but right then the only thing I wanted to do was feel her cum, feel that tight wet little pussy gripping on my cock even though I know its gunna be hours before I do. I suffer with 'too drunk to cum' syndrome, something which has never been a problem needless to say.

'Mmmmmmmmm, you've got the most incredible dick in the world, mmmmmmm yeah that's right baby fuck me, ohhhhhhh god fuck me harder!' she growls into my ear, her mouth covering my neck in kisses and bites as I slam up into her hard and fast, listening to her moans grow deeper and louder, her head banging off the wall, her legs locked tightly around my waist, her nails raking down my spine and making me shudder, my body pressing against hers harder as we kiss again. I grip my hands tight at the back of her thighs and drive into her at speed, feeling those nails on my back dig in sharply and drag down as she starts to cum.

'OH! OHHHHHH, AHHHHH' she cries loudly, her nails scratching the fuck out of my back once more as I feel her muscles in spasm around me. Shit that feels so good. I slide from inside her body and place her back on her feet, and as she catches her breath she leads me to the bed and lies back, pulling me down with her. It ain't just the alcohol, it ain't just because I'm horny as fuck, its her, she's just so goddamned sexy it kills me, drives me completely insane with how much I want her. All she had to do is give me that look like she did back at Matt's place and that's it; she's done for.

I pull her tits free from her bra with one hand and pull her thong off with the other, my mouth covering every last inch of E cup sized flesh and biting her newly pierced nipples (my first try at piercing that particular part of the body, and I did 'em perfect), hearing her moan as my mouth meets the metal rings and gives them a tug between my teeth before sucking the hoop and the hardening peak its pierced through into my mouth.

'Mmmmmm it feels ten times better with the new jewellery' she said, running her hands through my hair before I take the band off my wrist and tie it back.

'What? These or this?' I say, gesturing to the rings through her nipples and then the one on her finger.

'Both' she whispers, holding my face in her hands and staring at me for a few seconds before she gives me that smile again, and all I can do is grasp her close and kiss her, and not just her mouth. I kiss her front and back all over, linking each space between where my lips have been with a flick of my tongue, hearing her let out a long content sigh. But there's only one place I really wanna get my mouth, but I'll make her wait for it.

'I'll be back' I say, sliding off the bed and leaving the bedroom quickly to race downstairs and into the kitchen, fetch a glass of ice and a bottle of vodka and then run back up. The vodka is for drinking that much is true, but it ain't what I had in mind for the glass of sharply picked ice. I put a chunk of it in my mouth and let it melt slightly as I push her legs open, stroking the insides of her thighs while I lean down and push the piece of ice in my mouth out and straight into her pussy, licking her clit and feeling the water running out of her as the ice melts.

'Fuck! That's so cold but so good!' she says, her hands stroking the top of my shoulders, trailing her fingernails in circles and making my skin break out in goose pimples, my mouth travelling back up to her stomach and tongue swirling around her belly button a few times before reaching for the glass again and taking out another piece of ice, holding it between my teeth and trailing it across her skin until it melts and once again it's just my tongue tasting her sweet skin, licking up he little trails of water running over her body. Fetching another I then pushed it inside her and slid back down her body to lick at her slit, wet with her and wet with the water seeping back out from where it was melting under a high temperature.

Nadine's POV.

Oh my god what the hell is he doing to me? This is incredible, mind blowing, the way his tongue had just started beating against my clit as a cold trickle of water escaped my pussy, Jesus it's almost too much. I roll my head back over the pillow and moan in little more than a croak as I feel two fingers venture inside me, slowly being pressed in until the were knuckle deep and hooking upwards to rub against all the swollen ridges inside me, my g spot being rubbed over and over in a circle with his fingertips, tongue still licking me fast, his breath coming out in hot blasts against the moistened folds his fingers were splitting. I love seeing how turned on he gets when he goes down on me, moaning sexily deep in his throat as his tongue explores me thoroughly, he really, really loves doing it.

And I'm practically beside myself as his fingers pummel away inside me hard, tongue still attacking my clit, licking it with the back of his tongue all the way to the tip, a movement that rendered me senseless as he did it over and over again, slowly but so firmly my body could barely keep still as it jolted against his touch. He pressed his hand down against my hips to keep me still, tattooed fingers splayed out against my stomach, softly stroking me as he looked up and winked, then mouthed 'I love you' before burying his face between my legs once more. He sure licked me like he loved me, and about ten seconds later he started fucking me like he loved me too, so hard, wild and primal, but at the same time so lovingly, the way he looked at me and kissed me all the way through. And then there was the fact that alcohol makes him so dirty it drives me crazy.

He pulls out and turns me over; pushing my body down to rest against the stack of pillows in the middle of the bed and pulling my hips up to re enter my hot tightness, hand moving out towards the glass and getting another piece of ice, which I would find out was more like an icicle than a cube as he began pushing it into my ass. It would only last about a minute before it melted away, but as he slammed my pussy hard and fucked my ass with the shard of ice it was one of the most amazing sensations ever to course through my body, and when the ice had melted he thrust two fingers up there in replacement as his body hammered against mine hard and fast, making a release of pleasure so intense flood through my body I was left speechless save a long, breathless sigh at the feeling of hot tingles spreading throughout me.

'So that's twice and you haven't cum yet, how many more times before you erupt?' I ask, pulling away until penetration is lost and turning over, sitting up to slide my arms under his and stroke his back.

'It'll be a few hours yet. I kinda go a little numb when I'm this fucked up' he said, giving me a very drunken smile as he pushed me down to the bed and pulled my legs wide apart, dick sinking into me again, hands pulling my hips up to allow him to go deeper until amazingly all of him has disappeared into my dark wet passage. Mmmmmmm, and I'm getting married to this man.

And so she continued to feel herself being dragged, or rather fucked into oblivion by sex that had no limits at all, only orgasm after orgasm for her as he ground down on top of her, his hard body pushing her down into the bed as her hands slid up his arms to his massive shoulders and pushed him up off her, then ran her hands down his chest to pinch and pull at his nipples. He responded by suddenly thrusting forcefully into her wetness, hearing it make a sucking noise and letting out a long low groan, kissing her as her hips rocked against his and she moaned into his mouth breathlessly, the pleasure he was giving her was mind blowing and she shook and arched her back into him as tiny beads of sweat trickled all over her body chased by his fingertips, his lead lowering down to suck her nipples.

Nadine let out a long gaspy moan and trailed her fingers over his hair as he tugged at her nipple ring with his teeth, then flicked it with his tongue. She wrapped her legs up around his waist and brought her hips up to meet each of his thrusts, feeling his dick sink ever deeper into her as he breathed heavily and moaned into her ear.

'That feel good beautiful? Said Shannon as he looked down at her before trailing circles all over her neck with his tongue. She didn't reply, or rather couldn't reply and began to cry out loudly as he started moving quicker inside her; it was so much she thought she would literally pass out. He then sat up and lifted her legs so they rested over his shoulders and brought his thumb down to rub side to side over her clit as he fucked her, beginning to go harder and faster as he watched her writhe and shake under him.

'Please fuck me harder' she whispered as she stroked her hands over his sweaty chest and arched her back up to him more he responded by thrusting his dick so deeply into her he felt her very limit, making her cry out ecstasy as he began to pump hard and fast inside her wet pussy, moaning heavily as he lowered his head to kiss and lick the inside of her thigh. She felt the hard round end of his cock begin to rub against her g spot as he moved hard and fast inside her, she could feel small waves of pleasure begin to steadily throb deep inside, until they built up so strongly the muscles in her inner muscles began to contract around him until she felt wave after wave of pleasure flood up through her body so fiercely that she screamed out loud, digging her nails into his chest and scraping them down to his stomach, narrowly avoiding the '2BME' tattoo, trailing her fingertips down the rest of the way to his hips as he slowed down, but still continued to thrust into her with long slow strokes.  
'Damnit you're like a fucking machine' she said, a little ripple of laughter in her voice as she panted, feeling his hands stroke her sweaty face as he bent to kiss her.

'Great ain't it?' he said, winking at her and starting to yet again thrust into her at a faster pace, gradually building it up again until the pace was completely frantic, hands and mouths all over each other as they gasped and groaned, Shannon beginning to get a bit more feeling back south of his waist but still have no desire to cum. He then suddenly slid down her body, tongue circling along between her breasts, then her ribs, across the sides of her stomach and finally sinking between her pussy lips.

Nadine closed her eyes and moaned quietly in her throat as she felt him trace the tiniest of circles all around the edge of her clit, then used his thumb to pull back on the hood so he could lick at every part of it, making her moans turn from soft to loud as she held his head in her hands and bit her lip as she felt herself start to cum hard, his mouth then moving and settling back on hers as he slid his cock back into her trembling pussy, her body writhing and jerking against his, arms and legs gripping around him tightly as her fucked her right over the edge and just carried on, and on, and on. And over a period of three and a half hours he had made her cum an incredible 28 times, until she was sore, exhausted and feeling internally dented.

'I'm getting you this drunk more often' she said to Shannon as he lay with his head on her chest, really starting to wish he could cum as the frustration at not being able to reach that desired state started to take hold, but nevertheless glad his girl was happy; so happy she couldn't close her legs or sit up straight. She now knew exactly why it was called 'The Rage'.


	21. Chapter Twenty Sex

Nadine's POV.

'Mmmmmm does that feel good baby? You like that a lot don't you sexy?' I purr to Shannon before licking the underside of his dick slowly again. I think the feeling has come back fully now because I swear I've never heard him moan like this before, from so deep I can feel it vibrate through his body as I stroke his chest, to high and almost helpless sounding. Hell he can't even answer me he's so far gone, chest rising and falling fast as his head hangs off the end of the bed.

'Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn this is too good, mmmmmmmmmmm' he moans deep in his throat as I lock my lips around the base of him and pull them back up slowly, licking my tongue in a swirl around the head when my mouth arrives there as my fingernails run gently up and down his balls. His dick feels so hot in my mouth, and feeling the muscles in his stomach start to tense rigid it's no surprise when I hear him grumble 'I'm gunna cum', a thick sweat breaking out over his chest as his deep groans make my heartbeat faster. I slide up his body and guide him straight into my pussy, going to sit up and ride him but having his hands press into my back and lock me against him as he kisses me. I can feel his dick twitching strongly inside me as I squeeze on him but I know he hasn't cum yet, he always does this when he wants to hold back.

Shannon's POV.

God this girl is too sexy, I can't even look at her right now cuz I'll blow my load and I don't wanna, I want her to fucking ride me there, she's amazing when she gets on top.

'Mmmmm I love you baby' she moans, lifting herself up off my chest and grinding down on me as far as she can go as her hands slide down my chest and she rocks back. I finally open my eyes to see her looking down at me, eyes twinkling at me through the near darkness, the kind of smile that makes my pulse race even faster before it contorts in bliss as she starts to move against me faster, grinding down harder, nails grazing across my chest. I can feel it starting to rise again, that strong pull around the base of my dick, growing hotter and more tingly by the second as it's being squeezed by an incredibly tight, wet pussy.

I can feel my heart hammering against my chest so strongly it's hard to breathe, the culmination of four hours of fucking her about to finally free itself from my dick, boiling up in my balls and starting to pulse through me, the only thing I can really register apart from it being the loud screams Nadine's making while slamming herself down on me, hands running down my arms and clinging on before I pull them away and lock them around her back. Pulling her to my chest and sucking her neck as my body batters up against hers the fiercest fucking explosion of ecstasy I've ever felt comes roaring up through my body and flooding out of my dick, my whole body feeling hot then cold as her pussy grips around me and she starts to cum, her hand reaching down and rubbing her clit as she gasps and moans, throwing her head back and riding me hard until with one last groan she's there, and then collapses down against my chest. I can hardly breathe, my dick aches, my back and chest are bitten and scratched to fuck, but still I don't wanna stop.

And still at 6.30am neither had ran out of alcohol fuelled sexual steam, with Shannon once again on the receiving end of a blowjob, but this time as he stood under the strong jet in the shower with Nadine crouched in front of him. Shannon closed his eyes and moaned as he felt her circle her tongue around his dick from the base to the very tip, letting out a long 'ahhhhhhh' as he felt her then take him back deep into her mouth and give him a long hard suck, her fingers trailing up and down his chest with one hand and the other beginning to work up and down his shaft as her tongue circled and flicked over the very tip of his erection, on occasion alternating between this and circling her tongue over his balls, making him moan out loud and bang his head back against the cupboard as he tangled his hands in her hair, feeling her work her hand and mouth faster.

'If you keep going like that I'm gunna cum real fast' he panted, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and moaning softly.

'That's my intention' said Nadine. She then ran the tip of her tongue slowly up the underside of his engorged shaft until she reached the head, where she wrapped her lips around it and sucked hard, flicking her tongue all across the sensitive ridge as she did. She didn't think she had never encountered a man so turned on before the endless events of that morning, and as she sped up her pace again she heard him breathing in ragged gasps and felt a layer of sweat all over his chest being washed away by the water as she ran her hand up and down it, stopping to pinch his nipples hard as she felt his shaky hands stroking her shoulders before he let out a series of deep groans and gripped his fingers into the tops of her arms, his mind going blank and his eyes blurring as he felt himself cum.

After she had quickly swallowed what had been shot into her mouth Nadine licked and kissed her way back up her boyfriend's trembling body and sucked on his tongue when she reached his mouth.

'I think I need to take you back to bed' he said between kisses, reaching out and turning the shower off and reaching out to open the door and step her out backwards as they continued to kiss, manoeuvring her along and back through the bedroom door, pushing her soaking wet body back onto the bed face first so she was on all fours and starting to trail his tongue up and down her spine, trailing his fingers lightly over the sensitive skin covering her ribs and around underneath her body before moving his mouth lower and running his tongue over her ass cheeks, biting them too as he did and making her jump in surprise. He replaced his tongue with his hands and kissed a line back up to her shoulders and down again as she let out a long gaspy moan, not quite believing how turned on she was from just having her back licked and kissed.

He reached around her body and pinched at her hardened nipples as he kissed her from one shoulder to the other before moving one hand back around and sliding two fingers inside her. She heard him grumble happily deep in his throat when he felt how wet she was already, and then moaned as his fingers began to fuck her and his tongue went back to licking swirls along her spine.

He carried on doing this for only a few moments before pulling his fingers out of her and pulling her hips up so her weight was rested on her knees and elbows, then drove his tongue hard inside her pussy making her cry out in ecstasy, her hands gripping the sheets. As he used his tongue to fuck her he rubbed at her clit with the back of his finger, once again using a touch so light he was barely touching her at all and making her body jolt back against him as he heard her nails scratching across the sheets.

Shannon then withdrew his tongue and went back to using his fingers, driving them into her at lightning speed and kissing her ass cheek as she moaned and moved her hips back against his hand. He hooked his fingers over and began to pummel them into her g spot, feeling her get so wet it coated the back of his hand as she started to cum, throwing her head back and screaming 'FUCK!' through gritted teeth as she came hard against his hand. Before she had even had chance to catch her breath Nadine felt herself being turned over onto her back, and then felt Leland's mouth lock around her pussy lips and suck before his tongue was inside her again. He didn't waste much time teasing and soon had her clit sucked right into his mouth as he flicked the tip of it with his tongue and felt a sharp pain of her fingernails rip down his shoulders.

He continued to lick at her clit, spreading her open wide so it stood right out and quickly rubbing the tip of his tongue over it then caressing it with long, slow licks, alternating between the two as she cried out and arched her back as she wound her arms through the wrought iron of her bed frame and gripped her hands around it, completely lost in ecstasy. She then felt his fingers push back inside her, then withdraw briefly before he inserted three inside her.

'You havin' fun up there sexy?' he asked, moving his mouth back up from her pussy and kissing her fiercely.

'You have no fucking idea' she panted when their kiss broke.

'Oh I think I do' he replied, digging his three fingers into her hard, biting her bottom lip then kissing his way back down to her clit where he slowly ran his tongue around it in circles and did this for another half an hour, bringing her to the very edge of an orgasm only to stop or slow down his movement, making her whimper and shake, her whole body so sensitive and so turned on she almost felt uncomfortable.

By now he was easing four fingers in and out of her, spreading her wide and exploring every internal inch of hot wet flesh he could reach, hearing her cry out over and over again as his fingers pressed into her, sliding them a little further in with each thrust until his knuckles and thumb began to penetrate her too. With his fingers and thumb all closed together he kept gently pushing until he felt her pussy begin to yield, and then her tightness opening more to let his hand slide in past the knuckles, completely being encased in a wetness that felt like it locked tight around his hand, spreading her juices from her pussy to her clit with his tongue.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhffffffffffffffffuuuuck' she cried as she was stretched wider than she ever had been before, his hand moving in and out of her slowly, fingers working away against every part of her insides, stroking her, rubbing in circles, pushing hard, making her so wet his hand was almost inside her to the wrist.

'How much do you want my cock then baby? You want me to fuck you yet?' he said, pausing from sucking on her clit, his hands gently kneading her ass cheeks.

'Please, oh please just fuck me' Nadine said in barely more than a trembled whisper, hardly able to speak.

'Well......................since you said please and all' said Shannon as he pulled her hips closer to him and buried his cock deep into her wetness, letting out a sign of relief to be back inside her again as he began to pump into her slow and deep, touching parts of her she didn't know were there until she felt his cock rub them. She then felt him pull out and use the very tip of his hardness to rub against her clit before plunging back into her and fucking her hard, so hard the bed shook and she once again reached out and clawed her nails at the sheets and heard the sound of their sweaty skin slapping together as he battered into her like a jackhammer.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back then kissed her cheek and licked her earlobe, loving it that he could fuck her as rough as he wanted and she would still want more, for someone so cute she was so dirty and he loved it. With every breath Nadine let out she moaned, feeling herself losing control even more as she screamed out and felt the tight ball of pleasure welling up inside her flood out through her pussy and all though her body as he continued to fuck her hard.

In a matter of minutes she came again, screaming and moaning so loudly she almost lost her voice as Shannon still continued to carry on, this time withdrawing and lying her down on her back and entering her again as he hooked his hands around her shoulders and held her fast so she couldn't move against the full blow of his thrusts and it took only five minutes before he was pounding her so hard it was like his hips had become disengaged from his body and he came with a long list of expletives and bit his teeth into the skin on her collar bone, marking it deep red as he felt himself come back down to earth again.

'I wanna carry on, but my whole body hurts' said Nadine, looking over at the clock and seeing it had just turned 7.25am. They'd been going more or less non stop for the last five hours, and none of it particularly gentle either. Both by now were very tired and sore, and for Shannon at least had one hell of a hangover starting to cloud his head.

'I think we need to go to sleep before one of us dies' he panted, rubbing his fingers over where he had just bitten her and seeing he'd drawn a little blood, looking down at his own chest and seeing a complete mess of scratch and bite marks.

'I think that's a good idea' she said, slipping herself under the covers and pulling them over him too as she lay in his arms and watched his sweaty chest still rising and falling fast. She still felt like sitting astride him and sliding up and down on his dick for longer, but she really didn't think it was physically possible for her to be able to take anything else he had to give. But looking up at him she saw the only thing he had to contribute was closed eyes since he'd fallen asleep more or less as soon as his head had hit the pillow.

'Well baby, I enjoyed that very much, and you damn deserve the rest' she whispered, kissing his cheek, his eyes and his lips, making him stir and pull her close against his chest where she also drifted off about five minutes later. Meanwhile over at Matt's place, things were just starting to happen for the pair staying in one of the spare rooms.

The first thing Suzie felt when she woke up was a warm, wet tongue practically screwing itself into her pussy. Jeff had been too drunk for anything other than falling asleep in his clothes four and a half hours ago, but now things seemed to be changing to her advantage.

'Enjoying ourselves down there are we?' she asked, reaching down and running her hands through his green and blonde hair.

'Hell fucking yes we are' he said, before sucking her pussy lips hard into his mouth and sliding his hands up her body to squeeze her breasts, hearing her let out a long yet barely audible 'ohhhhhh' when he began to flick his tongue right over the tip of her clit, two fingers starting to softly tease her opening before pushing inside her with ease, feeling her heat grip them tightly.

'Mmmmmm, I love it when you wake me up like this' murmured Suzie as she pulled the sheet off her body and looked down at her husband. He didn't reply, just winked up at her as he continued to pleasure her clit.

'You on mute now or something?' she asked.

'My mamma told me I should never talk with my mouth full' said Jeff with a grin before going back to what he was doing. She threw her head back and laughed, and continued to enjoy her wake up call for as long as she could stand it, he was so amazing with his mouth she just couldn't take it and needed him inside her. She pulled him back up her body and kissed him, moaning into his mouth and sliding her hand up and down his cock until it was hard, then turning him onto his back and sinking down onto him as far as she could take his incredible 9 inch length.

Balancing herself by pushing her palms flat against his chest as she began to roll her hips into him, his hands rested either side of her waist guiding her up and down on his cock, pumping his hips up and quickening the pace as he heard her hiss and moan in incredible pleasure, his dick rubbing aggressively against her g spot.

'Mmmmmm baby you're so fucking hot' she moaned, scraping her nails down his arms and leaning forward to kiss him, hearing him growl deep in his throat as his body surged up against hers, so hard he almost knocked her off him, hands gripping her waist and forcing her down deeper onto his hardness. The head of his dick began to hit her in parts so deep it stung and hurt, but she ignored the pain as best she could and proceeded to slam herself down against him, rocking her hips back and forth as she ground down on him, feeling his hands tighten at her waist and seeing his face contort into bliss as he felt himself cuming.

'Fuck I'm gunna cum, oh fuck yes, AHHHHHHHHHHH' he whispered and then shouted, his breaths coming out in ragged gasps as she bent at the waist again and kissed him, allowing him to pound up into her forcefully as she cried out and came just seconds after he did with a long gravelly moan, her nails still digging deeply into his chest as a mixture of pleasure and white hot pain spread through her groin. It was worth it every time, being fucked so hard she couldn't walk even if she'd tried. Just then there was a pounding of knuckles at the door followed by a load of shouting.

'GO NERO! GO NERO! GO NERO!' Sam shouted, followed by a shout of

'WOOOOOOO! JEFF HARDY'S IN THERE GETTING SOME DIRTY STYLE Y'ALL!' From Sadie, Mike also laughing along with them.

'YEAH YOU KNOW IT!' Jeff shouted back as Suzie covered her face and giggled.

'Show off' she said, stroking his ornately shaved beard and kissing his lips.

'Hey I know what I'm good at' he said.

'So do I' she said, pushing him onto his back and kissing his chest, her mouth working lower and lower until it had reached his dick. She fully intended on enjoying the fact that she had nothing to do all day, other than what they had been enjoying so far that morning.


	22. Chapter Twenty one Ever after

'So is this okay? You sure you ain't too sore?' Shannon asked as he worked two fingers slowly and firmly in and out of Nadine's wetness as they kissed.

'No, it feels great' she panted, hand working faster up and down his cock as they lay side by side. As soon as they'd awoke five hours later the only thing they'd wanted to do upon seeing each other was start having sex again. Nadine opened her eyes to see Shannon looking down at her, and he'd just looked so devastatingly sexy she'd launched herself at him, pressing her body to his and leaving him in no doubt over what she wanted; him.

'Turn over, he said, pulling his fingers out of her and using that hand to lift her leg up and back over his once she was faced away from him, pushing the head of his cock against her opening and hearing it enter her with a little pop as she sighed and turned her head to kiss him, suddenly gasping as she felt his fingers circling her clit quickly.

'Mmmmmmm, oh that feels amazing, mmmmm I love you' she whispered in between kisses, feeling his other hand pushing under her body to stroke between her breasts.

'I love you too beautiful' he said, softly biting her bottom lip before pushing his tongue back into her mouth against hers once more. Side on didn't last long, Nadine leaning back and making him roll over onto his back before sitting up and riding him reverse cowgirl style, her hands pressed against his broad chest behind herself as she ground down on his cock as much as she dared to, a shooting pain going through her from all the previous times she'd been pounded that morning. She knew it wouldn't last, that the pleasure she would begin to feel would override the ache she felt, and when it did she let herself sink deeper down onto him, smiling when she heard the long moan of approval come from deep in his chest, his hands running up and down her back, then around to pincher nipples as she felt him moving with her, cock hitting her deep over and over.

He then lowered his hands and pressed them against her lower back, pushing her forward until she was lying almost flat between his legs, watching his dick slip in and out of her wrapped in a thick coating of her juices. Apart from the amazingly tight penetration Nadine soon felt something else equally as enjoyable, two fingers slowly sliding into her ass. It was the kind of action that could only trigger one response from her, and that was to rest her head down and moan uncontrollably as the pleasure began to pulse through her body. She just didn't think it could get any hotter, that it could feel any more incredibly, sinfully good that it did, until he withdrew from her pussy and slowly started to feed his cock into her ass, seeing her slide down on it slowly and laughing lightly as he heard her practically growl.

'I don't need to ask if that feels good for you, it sure as fuck does for me' he said, gritting his teeth and rolling his head back as he felt her sink down onto him further, lying back against his chest and sliding her sweaty body against his as he reached around and slid two, then three, then four fingers into her pussy, finger fucking her at the same time as sliding his cock deep into her ass.

'Ohhhh, ohhhhhhh, OHHHHHHHHHH FUCK SHANNON YOU'RE GUNNA MAKE ME CUM, OHHHH YEAH!' She cried out, feeling his body rocking underneath hers, fingers moving quicker as her muscles locked around them and she sunk down even further on his cock, her body trembling as she came and continued to shudder against him, his hand and his cock slowing but not stopping inside her, waiting for her to recover from such an intense release before moving again, this time with Nadine getting off him and positioning herself on all fours.

'Because I know you love the view and all' she said, turning around and smirking at him.

'My woman knows me too well' he said, sinking his hardness into her pussy for a few frantic thrusts before pushing it back into her ass again, groaning deeply as he felt himself hugged impossibly tight by the strong muscles yielding to take him, reaching around to rub a circle over her clit and use the other hand to stroke her back up and down while she practically purred with desire. He'd been the first man she'd ever let have anal sex with her, the thought of it before being with him just made her feel a little grossed out, but now she's experienced it she just couldn't get enough.

And at that point it would seem he couldn't either, for he just kept going and going, eventually having to swap around and slip back into her pussy as he was making her hurt after all the attention he had just given her quite forcefully. And force was what he continued to show her, making her cum near enough at exactly the same time he did, and feeling his body buckle at about the same time hers did too.

'I don't think I've ever been so happy to be in so much pain' she said, heaving her body up off the bed with every muscles protesting to go and lie back on the pillows, him following to lie between her legs with his head on her stomach.

'Yeah, I understand that right about now' he said, extremely out of breath. And even though she was exhausted and in agony she decided right there and then she was definitely going to get him that wasted on a more regular basis. Just maybe not that side of Christmas as she needed a few days to recover, she was only human after all.

Christmas came, and it was quite possibly the most wonderful one Nadine could remember. She and Shannon went completely overboard on gifts for each other, and they had a lot of fun opening them and using the ribbon and various other wrapping materials to tie to the dogs (Hela ended up looking like she had red and green hair extensions with all the ribbons Nadine tied to her collar, and Oz had so much fun shredding boxes within an inch of their lives they just left him to it!). Also, North Carolina was under a 3 foot blanket of snow on Christmas morning so the newly engaged couple decided to meet with their friends and have a few hours messing around before they went to Shannon's moms for dinner along with Maggie and Sam who of course had been invited too.

'YOU ARE SOOOOOOOO DEAD WHEN WE GET HOME! DEAD JEFF! SAY YOUR GOODBYES TO OUR FRIENDS NOW!' Screamed Suzie as she was dragged on her back by her feet through the snow, her husband dying of laughter.

'Okay I'll just leave you out here then, under this big mound of snow' he said, pulling her across to where a 5ft pile had been shovelled off the side of the track leading to Matt's house and starting to pile it on top of her as she screamed. In the end she was saved by Liv and Nadine, who pelted Jeff with snowballs until he let go of Suzie and she could make her escape. That was just one of the many funny events to happen in the two hours they spent out there that Nadine captured in video form on her phone, which she showed to her mom and Sam as soon as they arrived to collect them later that morning.

It was when Sam was viewing the video of Shannon throwing snowballs at an over excited Oz that Nadine noticed something very beautiful hanging around her big sisters wrist.

'Awwww who got you this dude? It's gorgeous!' she exclaimed, looking at the silver and turquoise stone bangle adorning her wrist. Sam smiled and looked shy for a few moments before answering.

'Andrew' she said, going pink. The kind of face she was pulling lead Nadine to think that possibly there was more to the bracelet than met the eye.

'Oh?' she questioned, eyebrows rising.

'Okay so I wasn't going to say anything yet but now I have to I guess! Well, we really like each other, got to know each other a lot better at the party and in the early hours when everyone was asleep we just sat up and talked, and even though as Tessa said I shouldn't enter any romantic relationships until I'm fully recovered he wants to wait, says it doesn't bother him at all since 'I'm the kind of girl he's waited for' as he put it' she said, giggling excitedly as her sisters stunned face.

'So, what happens now then? Are you just going to be friends and get to know each other in the meantime? What about the distance and everything?' asked Nadine all at once, hanging onto her arm and bouncing on the couch a little.

'Just friends..............who sometimes kiss and hug. And as for everything else, we'll work something out. If it's meant to be it'll be' replied Sam, looking down at her bracelet again.

'Wow, I'm engaged, you've got something possibly going to start when you're completely well again, now all we gotta do is find someone for mom and we're all sorted!' she laughed.

'Well....................I think she already has you know. You know that guy Will who owns the valet centre she's been dating? Well, he was at the breakfast table yesterday morning when I came downstairs!' Laughed Sam, her little sisters face a complete picture.

'And the interrogation begins! MOM!' shouted Nadine, getting up off the couch and flying into the kitchen to begin hassling her mother. And as she did, she noticed one resounding thing; her mom looked happier than she'd ever remembered. It looked like Will was here to stay, and Nadine was glad to get to know him better over the festive season, see with her own eyes just how much of a marvellous and caring man he was, how he was so attentive to her mother, so friendly to her and Sam. It was amazing, but probably not as amazing as the events of the New Year proved to be; well one in particular at least.

The carnival was back in town, the very same one that had toured through Whispering Pines each and every year since Nadine had first been taken there eighteen years ago when she was five. And as they walked around she wondered if anyone had taken over the fortune tellers tent, thinking that perhaps the elderly lady who had foretold so much to her might not be with them, but what a surprise she got when after leaving her friends, sister and fiancée at another stall she decided to walk on over to the purple tent, that appeared to be the exact same one she had sat in all those years ago.

Seeing it was closed up she decided to wait and buy a can of soda to sip on, looking out across the huge expanse of grass the carnival was set up around, watching children riding ponies, fire eaters showing their amazing and brave talents amongst other things. And just as she was getting lost in the sights and sounds of happiness all around, she heard a very gravelly, but at the same time comforting voice she hadn't forgotten the sound of behind her.

'Nadine?' asked the old lady, who by now was 97 years old.

'Oh my god, it's you! And you remember me!' cried Nadine, not knowing what else to do by gently embrace the lovely old fortune teller who held her arms wide to her.

'Ahhhh, he found you then. I knew he would' she replied, pointing directly across the grass to where Shannon was stood laughing with Jeff and Matt.

'He saved me too, just like you told me. I never forgot about what you said, ever' said Nadine, matching her gaze and looking over to Shannon, who waved and blew her a kiss. The lady just continued to smile, looking at him and then back at her.

This is the last time you'll ever see me here, and I'm so glad you came. I was wondering when I would see you, I knew you were coming of course' she said, tapping the side of her head. 'I've decided to retire, I think I'd like to see in 100 at home with my husband and our grandchildren' she then said.

'Well I should think so too! You deserve it' replied Nadine with a little chuckle, amazed that the lady was still so active considering she was almost a century in age.

'And you deserve all the happiness that's going to continue to come your way Nadine. Because believe me, you will be. All three of you' she said, pressing a hand to Nadine's stomach and rubbing it tenderly. 'Look after him, and his daddy' she then said.

'What?' whispered Nadine, her hand covering the old woman's.

'Didn't you know you were having a baby my precious?' she said, her smile widening by the minute. And Nadine knew it to be nothing but the truth, but still brought a pregnancy test on the way home which confirmed it. Her future had once again been foretold; with little Jared Moore coming along nine months later to make his newly married mommy and daddy even more complete than they were before.

The End.

**Note from Badflower – THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! I just hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it, and there will be a brand new Shannon fic posted soon too so watch this space! :D **


End file.
